Monado, Beginning of the World
by phineas81707
Summary: Shulk lived a quiet life in Colony 9. But when the Faced Malice attacks and kills the sister of his greatest idol... well, he can't just take that sitting down, can he?
1. Malice With A Face

_Long ago… the world was nothing more than an endless sea… cloaked in a boundless sky… reaching as far as could possibly be imagined…_

_Two great titans were all that existed. The Bionis. And the Mechonis. These titans were locked in a timeless battle. Until at last… only the empty shells of their once majestic bodies remained._

_That was eons ago. Now… the vast land stretching across what remains of the Bionis is under attack by a relentless force known by one name:_

_Mechon._

* * *

It was a massive battle. The Homs of the Bionis and the Mechon of Mechonis were locked in a duel. Laser beams and powerful blades frequently clashed, their strikes ringing true. The battlefield of Sword Valley was awash with the bodies of Homs and the chasses of Mechon alike. Remaining Mechon began to consume the Homs, their energies seemingly multiplied. Armies of Mechon began surging forth, and similar amounts of Homs fled. Only one remained.

"Back, you lowly fiends! Back, you soulless machines!" Dunban roared. His weapon, a crimson sword with a glowing blade, flickered in and out of Mechon, destroying them more efficiently than the Homs could hope to achieve.

"They're advancing down our weak right flank. For soulless machines… they seem to know a thing or two about military tactics…" Dunban said, the wave of Mechon he had engaged being defeated. Dunban's two most trusted allies, Dickson and Mumkhar, ran up beside him.

"Dunban! We've been given the order to retreat. We're pulling back the line to Colony 6. That's our last line of defence," Dickson told him matter-of-factly.

"I 'gree with Dickson. Any more time spent around here and we're Mechon food," Mumkhar said.

"Or we can stay and fight!" Dunban said, slowing Mumkhar's further complaints.

"We may die if we stand here. But staying gives us the chance to change our destinies. We have the Monado. With this, the future is ours for the taking!" Dunban said heroically.

"Normally, I'd be covering your back, Dunban. But your body can't take much more Monado. Remember what happened to poor Azazel? Bionis needs you!" Dickson said.

"Age catching up to you, Dickson? I'm fine. I'm still in control," Dunban said.

"Why did I bother… Alright, I'll follow ya. But warning ya ahead of time: I'm not going to glamorise your efforts to Fiora when I drag your corpse home," Dickson said.

"Very brave of you, Dickson. If you think you can save me or stop Fiora, Shulk and Reyn from gutting you, you're in," Dunban told him.

"Aye… whether or not you guys are going to sit here being sentimental or going to fight more Mechon than I've ever thought existed, I'm outta here!" Mumkhar said.

"I say you're coming with us! We'd be lost without your claws, friend," Dunban said.

"It's now or never. Dunban, Dickson, and Mumkhar, the heroes who drove back the Mechon forever… I like the sound of that on my résumé," Dickson said.

"Agreed!" Dunban roared.

_No convincing these two to grow a collective brain… I'll have to use them as a decoy to escape… _Mumkhar thought. The three charged forward, and tossed aside Mechon like the scrap metal they were. Dunban and Dickson were grinning maniacally. Mumkhar, less so.

"They just keep on coming!" Mumkhar said.

"It's the main force. Looks like the Mechon really want us dead," Dickson said. Dunban enchanted the pair of his allies, and they surged forward. Dunban started to attack like made, laying waste to the Mechon… and himself. Dickson rushed to Dunban's side. Mumkhar rushed in decidedly the opposite direction.

"Mumkhar!" Dunban choked out.

"Sorry, fellas. The Mechon are after that Monado you've got there. I'm sick of laying my life down to a bunch of idiots. Keep 'em occupied for me!" Mumkhar roared.

"Mumkhar… you dirty…" Dickson said. Dunban was out of words.

"Don't worry, I'll organise your funerals. See ya, boys!" Mumkhar said. Dickson and Dunban couldn't do a thing about it, as more Mechon arrived.

"Well… Dunban, I think Mumkhar had the right idea, even if he was a dirty coward. At least our luck can't get any worse…" Dickson said. Dunban got to his feet, and pulled out the Monado.

_"__Dickson, take care of the survivors. Watch over Shulk, Reyn and Fiora," _Dunban said. Dickson's eyes widened in terror.

* * *

_Monado: Beginning of the World_

* * *

**_One year later…_**

"A Mechon M71? Jackpot! I bet I can use this to realign the Anti-Air Batteries! Huh… no good…" a mechanically-minded young teen said, scrambling about in Mechon corpses that had dropped near his home of Colony 9.

"All these parts are buckled… this Mechon's useless! Way to get my hopes up!" he said, tossing aside the parts of the Mechon. He lay back, and his thoughts drifted to his friends. Fiora would comfort him and give him some food. Reyn would find it amusing that Shulk, the finest engineer in the colony, couldn't find a useful part in a junk heap, but he would wind up being supportive. His eyes drifted about.

"An M69!" he said, noticing something he had previously overlooked. He ran to it, and examined it.

"This armour would be the perfect shield!" Shulk said. He pried away at it, trying to claim it. It stirred.

"Shulk!" two familiar voices cried out. Just as Shulk had thought of them, Reyn and Fiora came running to his side, Reyn's driver and Fiora's twin blades at the ready.

"It's just a Krabble…" Shulk said, as the Krabble emerged from its shell. Reyn slipped off the M69 armour, and Fiora allowed the Krabble to leave.

"Still… be more careful, you big headed lunk!" Reyn said, knuckling Shulk's head. Fiora sheathed her blades, and hugged Shulk.

"What were you doing all the way out here?" Fiora asked.

"Looking for scrap. You know I can't take my eyes off this stuff…" Shulk said, toeing the M69 armour he had spotted earlier. He hefted it, and tossed it to Reyn.

"Bad habit, great shields. I'll let it slide, but please be more careful," Reyn said.

"Yeah… Dickson made great weapons… I just hope mine can be as good," Shulk said.

"Are you kidding? These blades and Reyn's Scrap Driver are excellent! Still… I suppose the best weapon anywhere is Dunban's Monado…" Fiora said.

"Yeah… I wonder if I can ever unlock its power one day…" Shulk idly commented.

"I'm sure you will. Anyway, I've better go back to check on Dunban. Make sure you two boys aren't late for old Square-tache…" Fiora said. Shulk watched her go. He still wasn't quite sure what drove her, despite them being friends for longer than he could remember.

"Square-tache… oh, Vangarre. Yeah, Reyn… we'd better get you back," Shulk said. Reyn nodded.

* * *

Shulk and Reyn arrived in Colony 9. Reyn pressed on to avoid Vangarre's wrath, while Shulk wandered around town. He inspected the machines and parts he had collected, and wandered around town, selling the parts he couldn't use. He eventually set out back to his Weapon-Development Lab.

"You Idiots! What The Hell Are You Playing At?" a loud voice yelled. And this is why Shulk did a lot of salvage work in addition to development: only someone like Dickson could work with Vangarre's loud admonishments to his soldiers in the background. The introverted Shulk could not tolerate Vangarre much.

"Crashing The Mobile Artillery Into A House? How Long Have You Been In The Force? I Don't Want Any Of Your Miserable Excuses! Champions Don't Whine, They Win! You're A Disgrace To The Uniform! Stick Your Back Into It, Maggots! Move It!" Vangarre roared. Shulk sighed, and moved on. He knew the rest of this conversation would wind up lethal. He hoped there wouldn't actually be any casualties. He wanted there to be a Defence Force in case of an emergency.

* * *

Shulk entered the Weapon Development Lab, and tossed the Mechon scraps into a small pile. Truth be told, he was more focused on studying the Monado.

"How are you?" Dickson asked from a corner.

"Dickson! How long have you been here?" Shulk asked.

"Just now. I see you've been busy. Just what I've been expecting from my protégé. This research seems to be going well. I made the right choice leaving you in charge. You're the only one in this colony who gets stuff done," Dickson said.

"Dickson, that's way too much credit. Your notes really helped. It's a case of you had to be there…" Shulk said.

"You got any bounds in controlling it?" Dickson asked.

"No… but one day, we could surpass any military force on Bionis just by unlocking the secrets of this thing… but in the meantime…" Shulk said, trailing off. Both he and Dickson were thinking back to that day. Dunban came back to the colony on a stretcher, the Monado being carried in a secure box. Fiora was looking over Dunban with trepidation… his arm had borne many scars. To this day, it was as useless as if it were made of caramel.

"Well, I'll be going on. Like you said, the Defence Force is full of idiots and Reyn. You too. You're not seeing enough things that aren't machines. I'm worried you're becoming one of them. Go on, have the rest of the day off. I can think of one thing you probably should be doing…" Dickson said.

"What's that?" Shulk asked. Dickson opened his mouth, and closed it. He walked off. Shulk thought to himself.

_What is it that I should be doing? Why didn't Dickson tell me? _Shulk asked.

* * *

Dunban tried to clench his fist. It was rough, but his fingers moved.

"Dunban, are you awake yet?" a girl asked. Dunban looked up.

"Oh… hello, Fiora. I thought you'd be spending the day with Shulk," Dunban said.

"Nah. You've got to get some food in your stomach. It's not healthy, just lying around," Fiora said, carrying down a nice meal that could easily be eaten one handed.

"You didn't have to bring me food. I can do it. I'm not an invalid, you know," Dunban said.

"Um… Dunban, you kind of are. That arm of yours isn't what it once was, you know," Fiora said, setting down Dunban's tray.

"I know… but that's no excuse to throw away your life. Shulk's not getting any smarter, you know," Dunban pointed out. Fiora sighed.

"Yeah… you'd think living in a town where everyone knows about my feelings for him would probably clue him in. Even Dickson's getting in on the act…" Fiora said. She stood up, and wandered away.

"Thank you for your words…" Fiora said. Dunban got up, and started working with his tray.

* * *

Fiora walked outside, and found Dickson almost immediately. Dickson was still in shock from when he talked to Shulk.

"Dickson!" Fiora said, smiling at the elder figure in joy.

"You particularly busy?" Dickson asked.

"Well, I'm going to deliver some food for Shulk. You know… if it's all right with you…" Fiora said, shaking the bowl of curry she was holding on a tray.

"Good for you. I've just kicked Shulk out of the lab. He needs the fresh air. I also told him he should be spending time with you. He's still not getting it. Knowing him, he's probably at Outlook Park. You'd better get busy," Dickson said, nudging the bowl back into a level position.

"Thanks, Dickson," Fiora said. She moved on, trying to get the food to Shulk before it fell again.

* * *

"The Monado… it's the only sword that's effective against Mechon armour… they say that the Bionis once wielded it… but how does it work?" Shulk asked himself.

"Shulk!" Fiora said, holding up her tray. Shulk waved in gratitude, and Fiora passed the tray to him. Shulk took a bite or several.

"This is great!" he said. Fiora sighed.

"That's your answer to everything…" Fiora said wistfully. She put an arm around Shulk, and lay her head on his shoulder. Shulk looked at Fiora oddly.

"No, I mean it. Your food's always delicious, but today it's amazing. But what are you doing?" Shulk asked. Fiora pulled away sadly. One day, Shulk would hug her back. Today was not to be that day.

"I tried today… I almost caught you not having any taste buds," Fiora said, trying to deflect attention from her hug. She eventually just leaned back.

"The breeze feels so good…" she said. Shulk nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… I've forgotten what this park was like. It's so quiet…" Shulk said.

"That settles it. You really need to stop hanging around Reyn," Fiora told him. "This peace, this quiet… I really hope every day can be like this… you, me, nothing but the tranquillity of the park… preferably without all this falling debris…" Fiora continued, watching the Anti-Air Batteries shatter some falling debris. Shulk and Fiora stood up, and wandered over to the fence.

"Hey, Shulk... You remember that time we watched the sun rise, right here? It was when we were quite young," Fiora asked.

"Yeah, I remember. We came because you and Dunban... You had that fight and fell out with one another," Shulk replied.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty. Really, it had nothing to do with you... but I still dragged you out and made you stay up all night," Fiora commented.

"I'm glad we did it, even though it was only that one time. We talked for hours and hours about all our hopes and dreams... And then you fell asleep on my arm as we looked up at the stars. And that was the start of… um…" Shulk said.

"...Oh no!" Fiora shouted.

"What? What is it?" Shulk asked, looking around for a problem.

_Oh, Shulk… I have this terrible feeling I said something really embarrassing for a child… Like... I wanted to marry him… wait a sec… _Fiora thought.

"Umm...Shulk? You don't... remember what I said back then?" Fiora asked, fishing for a reply.

"Hm? Oh, kind of. I can't quite put my finger on it…. Hold on, I know I'll get it..." Shulk said.

"Oh, err… … don't worry! No need to remember. Forget I even brought it up. Anyway, that's the end of that conversation!" Fiora said, somewhat worried.

"OK. Whatever you say, Fiora. We'd better get back to the colony. That falling debris might've been a warning drop," Shulk acknowledged.

_Yes! I think I pulled it off. He doesn't see me as too weird! I hope he remembers one day, and reciprocates... But for now...it's just a bit too embarrassing, seeing a child me wanting to marry him!_

* * *

Shulk led Fiora to the Weapon Development Lab, much to her chagrin. It took Dickson and Fiora's combined efforts to get Shulk away from the lab… for all of five minutes. It was beneficial, though, since Shulk saw Reyn eyeing the Monado.

"Reyn! Get away from there!" Shulk called out. Reyn looked back, holding the Monado. If the sword could be said to have a cheeky grin on its face, it would. It snapped open, and began slashing about the lab, smashing things. Reyn drove the blade into Fiora's side before dropping it.

"Reyn!" Shulk said, scooping up the Monado, careful not to touch the hilt.

"Fiora? Are you OK?" Reyn asked. Fiora nodded.

"The Monado can't cut Homs or Nopon, luckily… but Reyn, do you have any idea how much damage you've caused? How many times have we told you: DO NOT TOUCH THE DANGEROUS SWORD!" Shulk said. He cleaved at Reyn's head with the Monado. The sword hadn't activated, so it couldn't deal any permanent damage to a Bunniv. But it was still rather heavy, and it gave Reyn something to think about. Shulk set the sword back on its stand, and inspected the equipment. Thankfully, nothing critical had been damaged. At least, nothing that couldn't be fixed with the Mechon materials Shulk had salvaged. It would take all of them, though.

"Um, Shulk…" Fiora asked. "Aren't you the least bit worried about us?" Fiora asked.

"The Monado can't cut people. It can cripple their right arms, though, Reyn. I'll ask this again: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Shulk roared.

"Still… why are you more worried about the machines?" Fiora asked. Shulk rolled his eyes.

"I did just explain that," Shulk said, gripping the Monado again. Something about it had caught his eye. His eyes turned blue, and he felt something flow through him. A rapid flurry of images, containing people he had never met, things he couldn't even identify… they all passed through his eyes.

"Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"Did you see anything? When you held the Monado?" Shulk asked Reyn. Reyn shook his head dumbly.

"Anyway, Shulk… do you want to come with to the Mag Mell Ruins with me? Square-tache put me on punishment duty, getting those ether cylinders…" Reyn asked.

"Mag Mell Ruins? Are you sure you should be letting Shulk near that place? It's dangerous, and Shulk is delicate!" Fiora rebutted.

"Fiora, I promise. Shulk won't even get a scratch," Reyn said proudly. Fiora shook her head.

"Nope. I'm coming with you. There is no way I'm trusting Shulk with you," Fiora said.

_What is this situation I'm in, and how did I get here? _Shulk thought, looking between Reyn and Fiora steaming at each other.

"Fiora, Reyn, make your preparations. We leave five minutes before Vangarre notices Reyn's cutting corners on his punishment. So, five minutes ago, probably," Shulk said finally. Both Reyn and Fiora snapped to obeying Shulk's orders, and left the room. Shulk eyed the Monado thoughtfully, before leaving.

* * *

Shulk, Reyn and Fiora wasted no time in arriving in Tephra Cave, and Mag Mell Ruins within. Stopping only for Fiora to marvel at the technology lying about, they arrived within the Ether Cylinder deposit in Tephra. Reyn scooped up several cylinders, while Shulk and Fiora spent their time marvelling at the preservation technology around. After Reyn grabbed his last cylinder, two machines appeared in front of the group.

"Yah!" Fiora cried out. She sliced both Ancient Machines in one slice.

"Hm. What on Bionis are they?" Shulk asked. He inspected them thoroughly, looking for a reason as to why they suddenly attacked. All of a sudden…

*WHIRR*

"Shulk! What is that sound?" Fiora asked. Shulk and Reyn left the cave, and looked up into the night-lit sky.

"WHAT?" Reyn asked. Shulk was speechless. Mechon after Mechon after Mechon flew into the colony, led by a very large, very unique-looking machine.

"MECHON!" the trio cried out.

"How?" Fiora asked. "Dunban destroyed them all, didn't he?"

"He mustn't have destroyed the person or persons who built them. We have to get to the colony!" Shulk said. He leaped from Tephra Cave, and landed in the water below. Reyn and Fiora followed in no small hurry.

* * *

Explosions had begun to occur. The Battle for Colony 9 was beginning. Shulk, Reyn and Fiora emerged from the water, and pulled out their weapons. They charged in, seeing Mechon start to eat the Homs. Shulk recoiled, and Fiora ran off to see Dunban. Shulk and Reyn slashed away at incoming Mechon… until Fiora returned.

"Dunban's gone!" Fiora said. Shulk looked about.

"The Monado, Shulk!" Reyn cried out. Shulk nodded, and the three started to run to the lab.

"You Blasted Mechon! You Think You Can Do What You Want In Our Colony?" Vangarre cried out. The party looked on in horror, as a Mechon with a face stepped in front of the Defence Force. He looked at the group, saying nothing. Shulk put his arms in front of Reyn and Fiora, hoping to evade the faced Mechon's notice. Luckily… it did flee. At one cost.

"The lab…" Shulk said. It had been utterly destroyed.

"The force…" Reyn added. All slaughtered.

"Annihilated by that Mechon. We've got to do something about him!" Fiora added, raising one knife. Shulk and Reyn raised their weapons in agreement. A wave of Mechon approached their position.

"Fiora… the mobile artillery we were getting the cylinders to recharge. Go to it… recharge it… we're going to need it. Reyn, help me open a path for her," Shulk said, analysing the situation. Reyn and Fiora nodded, and put Shulk's plan into action. The Mechon overlooked Fiora, and focused on the two swordsmen. Shulk and Reyn battled several Mechon after Mechon until…

*SLASH*

The Mechon exploded in a fanciful display of blue swordsmanship. Dunban turned from the wreckage he invented, and hefted the Monado onto his shoulder.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "Where's Fiora?"

"We sent her to get the mobile artillery," Reyn said. Dunban nodded.

"Then we must go. Now," Dunban said. They ran through part of Colony 9, before Dunban collapsed.

"…Dunban!" Reyn said. He put a comforting arm around the hero. His body was rejecting the Monado… badly. Shulk ran to pick up the Monado… activating it.

"Shulk! Not you too!" Reyn cried out. Shulk cried out… as the Monado began to obey his movements. His eyes glowed a shade of blue, and he dodged a surprise attack from his left.

"Shulk?" Dunban asked. Shulk sliced apart the Mechon twice as efficiently as Dunban's earlier wild left-handed charge. Dunban and Shulk were set on theorising what had just happened, but Reyn set them straight. They ran forward… until they met another foe. The Mechon from before.

"What is that?" Dunban asked. The Mechon tilted its head, wearing an expression akin to taking offence.

"Whatever it is, we will take it on!" Shulk said. He leaped atop it, and began slashing away. Red lines on the unit glowed, and the Monado plinked off the machine.

"Or not…" Reyn said with concern. The Mechon made a laughing expression. He leaned forward, and began to cut Shulk, Reyn and Dunban.

*KA-BOOM!*

The mobile artillery. Fiora charged around the corner, and began an attack. Gunfire began to spray around the Mechon, to no effect. Shulk's eyes glowed blue.

_The __Face Malice__ will use __Killing Claw__ on __Fiora__. This attack will __kill her in one blow__. You have about __eighty-six seconds__._

Shulk's vision returned to him. Eighty-six seconds. Shulk got to his feet unsteadily, and watched as Fiora charged at the enemy called Face Malice.

"Fiora, stop! You're in mortal peril!" Shulk cried out.

"Same for you, in case you haven't noticed!" Fiora replied. She continued her assault. Face Malice disabled the artillery unit easily with his attacks. Face Malice stepped towards the machine carefully, glaring at it. He peered inside, and leered at the feminine shape within. He stepped forward slowly, deliberately. He raised his claws, and caused them to gleam in the night sky. He cleaved them down.

"NO!" Shulk cried out. Eighty-six seconds was not enough. Face Malice pulled its claws out from the vehicle, along with a small figure. Shulk shook off his paralysis, and watched in absolute horror as Face Malice threw the figure in his direction. Shulk stared at Fiora's lifeless corpse. Her permanently terrified expression, the four stab wounds perfectly punched through her breasts, heart and stomach, the several litres of blood that had spilled… Shulk knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, what the Face Malice did.

"NO!" Reyn cried out.

"FIORA!" Dunban shouted. Face Malice looked in his direction, and sneered.

"I. Will. Murder. You… Now," Shulk said, his voice cracking with anger. He jumped at Face Malice, only to bounce off the armour and fall into the waters beneath the colony.

"Shulk!" Reyn called out, jumping after him. Face Malice looked up, and retreated from his attack. Dunban placed one hand on Fiora, and furiously, uselessly, started putting bandages around Fiora's wounds. Shulk peeked up from the water.

"NO!" he cried at Face Malice's retreating back.


	2. The Great Rescue

The sun rose on a much different Colony 9. Shulk sat alone at Outlook Park, looking around with worry. Fiora's body had been returned to the Bionis in a small, quiet funeral of three people. Shulk looked beside him, at the seat often occupied by Fiora. She had always bothered him, yes… but now that she was gone, it was those very behaviours that he detested were those that he missed. He would like nothing more than to feel her arm around his shoulders, to hear her voice, to wonder pointlessly about some of her quirks.

_"__The breeze feels so good…" she said. Shulk nodded in agreement._

_"__Yeah… I've forgotten what this park was like. It's so quiet…" Shulk said._

_"__That settles it. You really need to stop hanging around Reyn," Fiora told him. "This peace, this quiet… I really hope every day can be like this… you, me, nothing but the tranquillity of the park…"_

"Hey…" Reyn said. Shulk looked up.

"You seen Dunban yet?" Reyn asked. Shulk nodded.

"Braver man than me," Reyn said.

"No… he consoled me… it was his sister. I don't understand…" Shulk told him. Reyn sighed. Now was not the time to lecture Shulk on the significance of what happened. His friend often acted as if Fiora's crush on him was completely non-existent.

"I… …suppose that's the type of guy he is," Reyn said.

"Yeah… he's the strongest person I know…" Shulk commented. "Dunban had similar thoughts during the Battle of Sword Valley. He decided not to cry. He had lost a great friend that day, just as we did today. Just as his friends wanted in Sword Valley, Fiora wanted us to be safe. I have decided. I will pursue the Face Malice. I will kill him. And I'll smash his Mechon body into smithereens. And then I will not return him to the Mechonis," Shulk said.

"You and me both… I'm just surprised that you said it first, though," Reyn said. Shulk nodded. He looked in the direction of Tephra Cave.

"Well, if you're coming, get moving," Shulk said, beginning his walk.

"What about food?" Reyn asked. "We're not scrapping any Mechon on an empty stomach!"

"You can eat. I'm not hungry," Shulk said, not stopping. Reyn groaned. He hated eating and walking at the same time.

* * *

**_Fourteen Years Ago_**

_The men, women and one child trudged through the snow and blizzards of Valak Mountain. They were so close to their goal… the door embedded in the crystalline wall in front of them. They pulled the door open, and entered the construct._

_A middle aged man followed them. He entered the tower, and a terrifying sight met his eyes. The bodies of the expedition crew were strewn around the room. The man walked through the desolation. He found a red sword with a blue aura. Underneath said sword was the still moving shape of a young child. The middle aged man scooped up this body, and took both him and the blade from the building._

* * *

"Hey, Shulk! Where we going?" Reyn asked. They were trudging through Tephra Cave, Reyn struggling to keep up with Shulk. Shulk refused to slow down.

"Colony 6, I suppose. Will you _shut up_ already?" Shulk responded. Reyn recoiled.

"Oi! Shulk! No need for the attitude!" Reyn responded.

"…Hm. Fair point," Shulk said. He didn't apologise. He was too focused on the soldiers he had spotted.

"Huh?" Reyn asked, coming up after them.

"Colony 6 traders… and they weren't killed by Mechon. Just regular monsters," Shulk said.

"Definitely not the most glorious road out. I'm not going to die unless I'm bashing some Mechon heads together," Reyn said.

"They probably had family… friends… siblings…" Shulk commented. "Well, we'd better return them to the Bionis. Whatever killed them is not going to eat them," Shulk said.

* * *

After returning the tradesmen to the Bionis, Shulk and Reyn took a brief rest. Reyn had fallen asleep for a bit, while Shulk stayed awake. Reyn eventually joined him, for reasons that both puzzled and didn't bother Shulk.

"Why did the Mechon attack, though?" Reyn asked.

"I don't know why. They killed Fiora. I'm not forgiving them… not ever. The Monado showed me that the Face Malice was going to kill Fiora. But I couldn't do a damn thing about it," Shulk said.

"It's not your fault! Just because the Monado showed you the future doesn't mean there was a thing you could've done! What you did was magnificent. Not something I could've done. You could use the Monado… well… I think it was because of where Dickson found you. Right next to the Monado, with your parents. The Monado must've chosen you!" Reyn said.

"Heh. I guess I never thought of that. Well spotted, Reyn. Well, I'm not keeping up this pretence of anger any longer. Good night," Shulk said, pretty much collapsing on the spot.

"Poor bloke. Wonder if he'd fall asleep so readily if he knew," Reyn said to himself.

* * *

_Shulk found himself somewhere. Where? No idea. All he saw was a hazy land and an even hazier figure._

_"__Do you wish to change it?" the figure asked. "The future. It is man's desire to change the future. Is that not so? Even if everything is predestined… will you not oppose it?"_

_"__I…" Shulk said._

_"__The Monado is now in your hands. It is up to you whether you can use that to change your future…" the figure said. The vision changed. It now looked like the vision he had of Fiora's death. He saw spiders._

_The __Arachno Queen__ will use __Arachno Crush__ on __Reyn__. This will __kill him in one blow__. You have __some hours__._

* * *

Shulk awoke. Reyn had just defeated some spiders.

"Sorry for being asleep…" Shulk said.

"Never mind that… you looked like you were having a nightmare!" Reyn told him. Shulk thought it over.

"Yeah, probably…" he said. Reyn began moving on through the cave, Shulk following. He wasn't sure how to mention that Reyn was hours away from death.

* * *

The pair stumbled across some egg sacs. Shulk inspected them thoroughly.

"They look like Arachno eggs… but there are Mechon parts here, too!" Shulk said. He turned to Reyn, who was encased in web.

"Reyn! But… when did that happen?" Shulk asked. Reyn was pulled up skyward. Shulk started looking around the cave, and barrelled his way up. He found several places to climb. He did not want his second vision to come true. He saw glimpses of him as he climbed, seeing Arachnos begun to swarm Reyn. He ran through the caves, and saw Reyn surrounded by the Arachnos.

"Reyn!" Shulk cried out.

"Shulk! I need help! There's too many! One dies, and ten more take his place!" Reyn responded. He turned to one side. A massive Arachno climbed down one wall, placing Reyn between itself and Shulk.

"Reyn!" Shulk called again. Reyn saw the Arachno Queen, and attempted to block the blow. Shulk turned away, as he felt a whirring in the Monado. A yellow light appeared in his peripheral vision, shooting at Reyn. When Shulk did not hear Reyn's agonised dying scream, he turned back. A yellow aura had appeared around Reyn, deflecting the Arachno attack.

"What?" Reyn asked.

"It's a power of the Monado…" Shulk said. The two of them stepped forward. Time to battle the Arachno Queen.

* * *

_The __Arachno Queen__ will use __Arachno Crush__ on __Shulk__. This will __kill__ from this position. You have __twelve seconds__._

Shulk's vision came back to him, and he focused his spirit into the Monado. Pulling off a Monado Shield at will, he could begin the fight against the Arachno Queen. He jumped on Reyn's shoulders, then onto the Arachno Queen, and the landed behind her. He pulled off a Back Slash. Reyn drew the Queen's anger, and Shulk used a Stream Edge. Reyn followed up with Wild Down, Toppling the Queen.

"Time for a Chain Attack!" Shulk cried out. Basic Defence Force tactics for a downed, powerful foe.

SHULK: Back Slash!

REYN: War Swing!

SHULK: Slit Edge!

REYN: Hammer Beat!

SHULK: Monado Buster!

The Arachno Queen fell to the powerful Chain Attack technique.

* * *

"Looks like the Monado works on more than just Mechon. Awesome work, Shulk!" Reyn said, hi-fiving Shulk.

"Yeah… thanks to this, I have learned. The future the Monado shows me… Fiora's death at the hands of Face Malice… Your death at the hands of the Arachno Queen… it isn't set in stone. Whoever tells me about the future in my visions isn't telling me what will happen… he's warning me about how the future will look if I don't act," Shulk said. "I am going to change the future!"

"Fine by me. I reckon it'd be fine by Fiora, too. Let's go change some more futures!" Reyn said.

* * *

Shulk and Reyn emerged from Tephra Cave and onto the Bionis' Knee. This place offered quite a majestic view of the green Bionis and brown Mechonis. It was quite an awe-inspiring and beautiful sight. Shulk and Reyn took the time to marvel at this sight, before continuing. Colony 6 was dead ahead. In between… Gaur Plain.

Gaur Plain was filled with all sorts of teeming life forms. It was an impressive sight, equally as impressive as that of the Bionis and Mechonis. However, in the middle of the plain was some smoke. Shulk started to run towards it, Reyn following.

* * *

Huffing and panting, Shulk and Reyn arrived at the smoke.

"Someone's left a buggy out here… crashed, by the looks of things. Shulk, can you fix it?" Reyn asked.

"It doesn't look like it's particularly broken… just abandoned. But there's no sign of the driver. Where did he or she go?" Shulk responded. Reyn mulled it over.

"Footprints?" he asked, pointing behind the buggy.

"Yes, they would be nice," Shulk said.

"Good, because _there are footprints _over there," Reyn told him.

"Oh… thanks," Shulk said. He began to follow them, keeping a sharp eye out. Reyn followed, whistling. He found the footprints, he was satisfied.

* * *

Shulk and Reyn followed the footprints to a small waterfall. They were a little winded again, but they saw a young boy being attacked by some Berserk Ardun.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"No time for that. Flee. We will fight these guys!" Reyn said. The boy ran off, and Shulk and Reyn took down the Ardun with ease. They followed the boy to the buggy, where Shulk fixed the buggy.

"There you go. Should work now," Shulk said. He had fixed the minor fault the smoke pointed out.

"Great! Thanks for saving my skin. I thought I was a goner… My name is Juju, by the way," the boy introduced himself with.

"I'm Reyn. He's Shulk. Glad to meet you too," Reyn said.

"Where are you two heading? If you have time, you could come back to our camp," Juju said.

"Hm… we'll definitely consider it," Shulk said.

"Great! You should probably speak to my older sister Sharla about the camp, though… she'll explain better than I," Juju said.

"If there's something that needs explaining, count us in!" Shulk said.

"Will there be food?" Reyn asked. Shulk looked at him.

"How can you think about food at a time like this?" Shulk asked.

"How can't I think about food? When did we last eat?" Reyn replied. Shulk shrugged. He had no words for that.

"I'll take you there. Come on, follow me!" Juju said. He hopped in the buggy. Shulk and Reyn quickly grabbed on the back of it, and Juju started to travel forward.

"Follow?" Reyn asked.

"…Sorry…" Juju responded.

* * *

Shulk, Reyn and Juju arrived in the Refugee Camp as night fell. A young woman turned around at the sound of Juju's buggy.

"Juju!" she cried out. She stepped towards the group.

"Where have you been?" she asked. Shulk opened his mouth to vouch for Juju, before receiving a vision.

_The __Mechon M71__ will use __Tentacles__ on __Sharla__. This will __kill her in one blow__. You have until __morning tomorrow__._

Shulk returned to the camp, to see Sharla viciously scolding Juju. He missed his chance, but he guessed he couldn't have done anything. Sharla looked up, and ran forward to Reyn, her face in his.

"You must be survivors from the Defence Force! Is Colony 6 OK? Did Gadolt survive?" Sharla asked.

"What happened to Colony 6?" Shulk asked. Sharla turned to Shulk, her hand still on Reyn.

"So… you're not from the colony, then…" Sharla said.

"No. We're from Colony 9. I am Shulk, and he's Reyn. I don't know what you're doing to him, but…" Shulk said.

"Now, hold on, Shulk. If she's in distress, I'm all right with comforting her until we can get the situation sorted out," Reyn scolded. The more and more Reyn saw Shulk around girls, the more and more he realised that Shulk had no idea what intimacy was like.

"Well… come into our camp, and I'll explain what happened," Sharla said.

* * *

"Our colony has been occupied by the Mechon. We had been left with a false sense of security after the Battle at Sword Valley. We didn't even notice the Mechon. By the time we noticed the Mechon, we had been surrounded. They ate the people they could find. Juju and I evacuated the children and the elderly. Gadolt and the other Defence Force Soldiers, and most men and women of fighting age, stayed behind. We haven't heard from a single one," Sharla started.

"Strange… Face Malice didn't eat Fiora…" Shulk commented to himself. Reyn gestured for Sharla to continue, but there was nothing to continue.

"Face Malice? What happened to you?" Sharla asked.

"Our colony was attacked by Mechon. Dunban's sister and one of the best fighters in our colony, Fiora, was killed by the Face Malice. I'm going to make him pay for that!" Shulk said. Reyn shuffled closer to Sharla, and whispered the part of the story Shulk missed to her. Sharla hid a small giggle, before continuing talking to Shulk.

"The efforts of Colonel Otharon and Gadolt, and everyone else who fought, were not in vain. We could have only evacuated as many people as we did thanks to them," Sharla explained.

"So who is this Gadolt?" Reyn asked.

"He would have been my Fiora…" Sharla said. Shulk assumed a puzzled expression, while Reyn nodded.

"Husband," Sharla elaborated. Shulk's expression was still puzzled.

"Told you," Reyn said. Shulk looked between Sharla and Reyn, before shrugging off the conversation.

"Anyway… it's getting dark now. Tomorrow, we will go to the colony, and we will try to take as much back as we can. For now... Reyn, ideas?" Shulk said.

"You could stay here with us. I'm sure some of the refugees will be able to prepare some supplies for your efforts. But for now, sleep," Sharla said. She pointed out a good place for Shulk and Reyn to sleep, and they lay down there. Shulk lay awake long enough to hear Sharla eventually follow them and lay down next to Reyn, before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Shulk and Reyn awoke. Notably, Sharla was already out of the area. The pair left to see Sharla talking to one of the refugees. Hearing Reyn's elephantine footsteps, she turned around.

"Boys! Juju's gone!" Sharla said. Shulk gasped. Reyn started to eat some of the food laid out for them.

"Reyn, this is serious! Let's get going!" Shulk said.

"But what about your food?" Sharla asked.

"I'm not hungry," Shulk said instantly.

"Shulk, this is the second time in three days you've refused to eat. Sometimes, I think your stomach acts more on the urgency of the situation than your health," Reyn commented.

"If that's the case… Shulk, eat, now. This preparation might be ten minutes lost now, but if anything happens to you when we follow Juju, we'll regret it more. Trust me, I'm a doctor," Sharla said. Shulk started to shove the food down.

"Wait, we?" Reyn asked.

"I'm coming with you," Sharla told him.

"No offense, but what can you do?" Shulk asked. Sharla pulled out a rifle.

"You're in," Reyn said.

* * *

Sharla ran ahead of Shulk and Reyn. Sharla knew the way around the Bionis' Leg, and Shulk was simply thinking about the futures he could see. The Mechon were dangerous foes that had killed Fiora without hesitation. He had Monado Shield now, but he was still worried for Sharla and Juju. He hoped he could save them. He looked at his arm. When his attack on Face Malice failed, he had scratched himself. Despite his knowledge of Homs biology, that scratch remained. He called it a reminder. Ever since he saved Reyn, he hoped he would never have a bad future come to pass again. He looked up at Reyn and Sharla, who had just finished a conversation.

"What am I, some kind of Gadolt substitute?" Reyn finished. Shulk raised his eyebrow, but he also noticed Juju's buggy. He ran towards it.

_The __Mechon M71__ will use __Tentacles__ on __Juju__. This attack will __kill him in one blow__. You've got __thirty minutes__._

"Reyn! Juju is in danger! A Mechon will take him. The vision said half an hour!" Shulk said. Reyn nodded.

"Sharla, we have to run. Now," Reyn said. Sharla looked between Shulk and Reyn, but did not question it too much.

* * *

Shulk, Reyn and Sharla came up to the enemy Shulk's vision called an M71. Sharla ran forward faster. Shulk held the Monado up. A new symbol appeared on the Monado, as it glowed a dark blue. Shulk activated this new Monado art. Sharla began to dart around the M71's tentacle attacks with ease. The tentacles began to dart around, but with Shulk's visions, he, Reyn and Sharla could take down the powerful M71. Shulk's Monado Speed was a god-send against the tentacles. Reyn pulled Juju from the M71, and saved him.

"Sorry for leaving the camp…" Juju said.

"…Oh, I'm just glad you're all right!" Sharla said. Reyn cheered happily. That happiness was short lived, as a bronze Mechon stood in front of the group.

*I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU* the Mechon said. He revealed his face. This clearly wasn't the Face Malice.

"You Mechon can talk?" Reyn asked.

*AFFIRMATIVE. COMMANDER *bzzrt* INCLUDED VOICE CHIP TECHNOLOGY IN FACE UNITS. OLD FACE MALICE NEVER SHUTS DOWN NOW. ANNOYING,* the Face Smithy said.

*FACE MALICE SCARPERED AFTER YOU, BOY OF MONADO. YOU APPEARED TO BE SCARY MONSTER. PROGRAMMING NOW ASSERTS BOY OF MONADO IS JUST HARMLESS VIRUS. VIRUS DELETING PROGRAM SET,* the Face Smithy said. He pulled out a massive war hammer, and begun the fight.

_The __Face Smithy__ will use __Swing Beat__ on __Shulk__. This will not kill, __but it will Topple__. You have __eight seconds__._

The Face Smithy attacked. Shulk, Reyn and Sharla attacked away, but no blow dealt damage. The fight was hopeless, and Shulk took that Swing Beat. The Face Smithy grabbed Juju, and flew away. Shulk got up, to see Reyn and Sharla pick him from the ground.

"Thanks… but what about Juju?" Shulk asked.

"The Face Smithy took him to Colony 6. We'll need to make our stand there…" Sharla said.

"Don't worry, Sharla. We'll find him. Him, Gadolt, Otharon… We will find them all…" Reyn said.

* * *

Sharla led the way for Shulk and Reyn to arrive at Colony 6. The colony looked more like a fort. Sharla pointed out the Ether Mine underneath the Colony.

"It's a complex maze that we built the colony on top of. If we want to remain unseen, that is the way to go," Sharla said. Shulk nodded. They decided to head through the mines.

* * *

Travelling through the ether mines was hard going. The only way in without entering the colony was through a drainage tunnel. Before Reyn could make a complaint, Sharla quieted him. She looked around a corner, Shulk following her sight. A Mechon unit walked past the tunnel.

"A Mechon…" Shulk whispered.

"I didn't expect them down here… but there's no use going back. They won't be nearly as common down here as up there," Sharla said.

"That, and I don't want to go through those sewers again," Reyn said in a loud voice.

"Reyn, quiet down, or I will throw you into that sewer!" Shulk admonished.

"Right… Sharla, we will find your friends, and we will not get ourselves caught!" Reyn said. Sharla nodded gratefully. She led the way through a portion of the ether mines, before Shulk picked up on a noise.

"A rifle?" he asked. "Sharla, did you?" Sharla shook her head.

"Gadolt!" she cried out. She started running much faster. Reyn could barely keep up, while Shulk was left in the dust. The two burst into a storage room, where a lone soldier was fighting off Mechon.

"Otharon?" Sharla asked.

"Medic?" the wizened soldier Otharon responded.

"Otharon, Gadolt, or Klaus, he is a soldier in trouble. Sharla?" Reyn said.

"Got it. And Klaus?" Sharla said.

"I dunno," Reyn said. The two jumped into the room, and stood back to back. Reyn's driver pierced the Mechon weak points, while Sharla brought them down with Thunder Bullet. Once the room was clean, Reyn, Sharla, and a winded Shulk ran to Otharon.

"Medic? Why are you here?" Otharon asked. Reyn looked at Sharla. Medic?

"Is Gadolt with you?" Sharla asked. Otharon took a deep breath, and pondered the question. Reyn nodded. Gadolt was not with Otharon.

"We have much to discuss. Come with me," Otharon said. Sharla followed obediently, and Reyn and Shulk more curiously.

"More walking?" Shulk muttered.

* * *

"So… Juju was taken by the Face Mechon…" Otharon said.

"What about Gadolt?" Sharla asked once more. She must be really desperate to find what became of her man.

"…Gadolt is gone. We planned a surprise attack… and we failed. Gadolt was taken by the Mechon, and I left to die. All I have… is his rifle," Otharon said. Reyn looked at Otharon.

"Taken by the Mechon? So he could still be alive?" Reyn asked.

"He is still alive. I can feel it in here…" Sharla said. Reyn put a comforting arm around her shoulder, and Sharla sunk her head into Reyn's shoulder.

"Fiora is dead. Face Malice showed us that himself. We returned her to the Bionis. Fiora is gone. We have seen no such thing with Gadolt. He may still be alive… and when I find him, I will give every Mechon head within fifty feet of him to you," Reyn said. Sharla smiled.

"Boy, I have seen Dunban wield that blade. We will need its power today. We go to the Central Pit. That will be where Juju is, and Gadolt may not be too far away. We move out," Otharon said.

_The __ether river of the Central Pit__ will __absorb __Otharon__ into it. He will __not survive this__. This will occur __before day's end__._

Reyn and Sharla had moved on. But Shulk remained in the room for a moment. He shook off the vision, and moved along.

* * *

"Hurry up, Shulk!" Reyn called. Shulk tried his hardest to move faster, but his legs weren't quite up to the task.

"What's wrong?" Sharla asked. Shulk shook his head. Nothing was wrong, as far as they were concerned. He didn't want to bother his friends with the news. He could barely contemplate his vision himself.

"Guys! We have to turn back!" Shulk said.

"Boy… this battle is for my people. The people of Colony 6. If you cannot handle this burden, give the Monado to Reyn and go home," Otharon scolded.

"No! We… we… we shouldn't rush in head first. We have to observe, we have to plan…" Shulk said. He held back the 'we have to do anything to stop you getting killed!'

"We don't have that kind of time. You have seen these machines in action. All they know is kill, murder, and eat the Homs! You have lost your lover at the hands of them!" Otharon said. Shulk briefly paused to wonder where he got his information.

"I have observed them. I have planned this attack for a month! I know what will happen to my brothers and sisters if I do not act! We will march on!" Otharon said. Shulk fell to his knees. It was just like Fiora all over again. Her screams echoed in his ears.

_If I can't stop Otharon from doing this… I need to save him!_

"Shulk… what happened? A vision?" Reyn asked. "Who's dead this time?"

"…Otharon. He falls into an ether river. He won't survive the day," Shulk said.

"These visions are nightmares for you, Shulk. The Shulk I grew up with, the Shulk that saw Fiora get killed… that's not the Shulk that's standing in front of me," Reyn said. "You're not pointing the Monado at the Mechon."

"Well, it's better to use your brains than your fists!" Shulk rebutted.

"Shulk. I rush in head first, but I'm using my head at least. You couldn't do a damn thing about Face Malice on your own. You couldn't save Fiora, or me, or Sharla, or Juju, or Otharon on your own. That is why you have me. I may not know why I was put on Bionis, but I promise you, I will make sure that those futures Mr Monado is giving you will not come true… unless we want them to, of course," Reyn said. "Monado shows you something, you tell us. You don't like what he says; we do something about it, as a team."

"Hear, hear!" Sharla said. Shulk looked between them.

"Got it. I'll tell you in the foreseeable future…" Shulk said.

* * *

Shulk, Reyn and Sharla arrived in the Central Pit. Shulk looked down, and saw some movement down at the base. The three found an elevator, and plummeted down the Central Pit as fast as possible. There…

"No… they're gone…" Sharla said. The bottom of the Central Pit was covered in blood.

*HERE AT LAST. I HAVE BEEN GETTING HUNGRY…* a mechanical voice called. The Face Smithy landed in front of the trio.

"You took Juju…" Shulk said.

*AH. JUJU? ANNOYING LITTLE HOMS BRAT? PROCESSING… OVER YONDER,* the Face Smithy said. Juju was sealed within a tetrahedronal prison, suspended by Mechon Transport Units.

*UNIT KNOWN AS JUJU IS STILL FUNCTIONING… BUT THIS WILL NOT BE FOR LONG. AS FOR THE OTHER, SIMILAR UNITS… COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. THEY'RE PRESENT HERE… INSIDE MY BELLY. WELCOME TO THE BANQUET HALL. TONIGHT, THE MAIN COURSE WILL BE BOY OF MONADO, LARGE MAN, GIRL WITH BOUNTIFUL FAT, AND THAT JUJU UNIT UP THERE! THE NAME IS XORD. AND I WILL BE YOUR HOST TONIGHT!* the Face Smithy said, revealing a name.

"Xord? You have a name? Do the other Faces have names? Do you think having a name excuses your crimes?" Shulk asked.

*I'M A LOW LEVEL FACE UNIT. CAN'T SAY I REMEMBER MY NAME, NOR ANY OTHER UNIT'S. FACE MALICE MIGHT BE A GOOD UNIT TO ASK. YOU KNOW, IF YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE!* Xord said.

"Gadolt… I swear I won't stop. Until I've scrapped! Each! And Every! One! Of you!" Sharla roared. She started shooting. Mechon Unit after Mechon Unit exploded. The Monado and Reyn's Driver followed on. Shulk ran forward, and started attacking Xord. The blows didn't work.

"No way!" Shulk cried out. "This isn't working…"

"SHULK!" Reyn called out. Shulk jumped back, as a machine charged at Xord. Otharon was inside it.

_It's Fiora all over again! _"NO!" Shulk called out.

"Hungry, eh? Chew on this!" Otharon called out, his mecha engaging in a tussle with Xord. Otharon pushed Xord to the edge of the arena. Beneath them… the ether river from Shulk's vision.

"Save Juju!" Otharon called out. Shulk looked at Otharon worriedly. Shulk's vision was going to happen. He ran to a crane in the distance. He had to stop Otharon.

"Reyn! You save Juju!" Shulk called. Reyn looked around, as did Sharla. Otharon and Xord's fight continued. The piece of the arena Xord and Otharon were standing on shattered. Both machine units fell into the ether river. Shulk threw the arm of his crane, and tried to pull up Otharon. He managed to grab hold just before Otharon hit the ether.

"We can change our destinies. Otharon, you will not die!" Shulk said. As if on cue, the crane and the mecha shuddered. Xord had climbed from the river, and was pulling the two in.

*ERROR: DOES NOT COMPUTE!* Xord called up.

"Otharon! Escape! Now!" Shulk said. Otharon did no such thing. He stood his ground.

"Gadolt. Colony 6. This shot is for you," Otharon said. He fired into Xord's Face Smithy. Xord hit the ether river, and fell. The mecha snapped, and Otharon began to fall. Reyn followed him, trying to grab hold. Holding onto Shulk's crane, Reyn had grabbed Otharon at the last possible moment.

_We changed the future… together!_

* * *

Juju and Otharon were safe. The future did not come to pass. Shulk was jubilant. Even Otharon had praised his efforts. But there were still losses today. Gadolt… Sharla accepted Gadolt's rifle. The five Homs went back to the elevator to begin their ascent out of the mines. They jumped on the freight elevator, and began ascending.

*YOU GOI NGT OLE AVE WIT HOU TSA YIN GGO ODB YEH OWR UDE!* what was left of the Face Smithy said. He had clambered from the ether river again, and was on the elevator.

"Not him again…" Reyn said. The trio chopped, drove and shot at Xord, and the shots hit. Whatever armour he had that threw off the Monado no longer existed.

"Chain attack?" Shulk asked. Reyn nodded.

SHARLA: Metal Blast!

REYN: Wild Down!

SHULK: Back Slash!

SHARLA: Thunder Bullet!

REYN: Sword Drive!

SHULK: Monado Buster!

Xord had fallen.

*HUN GRY SOH UNG RYM UST DEF EAT HOM SMU STC ANT DEF EAT YOU RMO NAD OYO UHA VEG ROW NWE LLI LIK EDT HER IDE WHE NIT LAS TED IMG ONE* the Face Smithy said. His words had been lost. What Xord had said was all garbled by the malfunctioning nature of his machinery. Xord collapsed, and fell back into the Central Pit.

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, Sharla, Otharon and Juju just made it out of the Ether Mines. The mines had exploded shortly after they escaped.

"Shulk, Reyn, Sharla… I'm so sorry for causing all that trouble," Juju said.

"Don't worry…" Reyn said. Shulk was facing the cliff.

"What is it?" Reyn asked.

"There was no sign of him… the Mechon that killed Fiora…" Shulk said.

*You mean the Face Malice?* a mechanical voice asked.

"Yeah, thanks… wait…" Shulk said. A Mechon appeared from the cliff Shulk was facing. Face Malice. And more Mechon and Face Mechon.

*Pathetic. Xord couldn't even hold you back. He wasn't even worth the voice chip he got,* Face Malice said.

"You can talk now?" Reyn asked.

*Yes. It was so demeaning… I had so many taunts I would have done if I could speak… ah, shame. 'Fiora, stop! You're in mortal peril!' You should have heard yourself. Big Boss got his metallic knickers in a twist when I didn't give him such a delicious morsel… but the look on your faces when I threw that wench at your feet was just too priceless!* Face Malice said.

*SHING*

"Talk all you want. Because those words will be your last!" Shulk cried out. He charged at Face Malice, the murderer of a magnificent warrior.

*The Monado? You aren't going to be scratching anything with that anytime soon. Right, boys?* Face Malice said.

*HAHAHAHAHA* the Face Mechon echoed. Face Malice lightly tapped Shulk, sending him flying.

*Didn't work the first time, ain't gonna work the second time, boy,* Face Malice taunted.

*BANG*

A gunshot. Two figures on a cliff. One of them heaved his rifle onto his shoulder.

"Now. Let 'em have twice the pain and suffering you did, Beast!" Dickson said. Dunban pulled out his katana, and jumped from the cliff. He pierced the nearest Face Unit (which was not Face Malice, sadly) with the weapon. It fell in the one blow. He slashed at some normal Mechon, dismantling them.

"Dunban!" Shulk cried out. He jumped into the battle too. He, Dickson and Dunban defeated all of the regular Mechon in one charge.

"Take this, Face Malice!" Dickson said. He fired a Thunder Flash at him. Didn't work.

"Running out of ideas…" he muttered.

*Tell me, hero of Sword Valley… how does it feel to be so pathetic?* Face Malice spat at Dunban. Dunban charged, and was easily blocked.

*Does it hurt? I bet it does… It hurts that the Monado no longer listens to you, huh?* Face Malice said.

"This guy is really starting to grind my gears!" Dickson said. A green light flashed down, and took out a Face Mechon.

*What the holy B-Mechonis?* Face Malice said. Everyone else turned to face the same direction. A rainbow-winged beast had appeared, and was zapping the Faces.

*A TELETHIA? Sorry, boys… as appealing as it sounds to reunite you with your girlfriend, I think I'm going to be packing my bags and running, now!* Face Malice said.

_Shulk saw an unusual vision. There was no soft voice telling him about a future. Instead, he saw a tower… a giant… a wise, elderly figure… a young girl who might just be his daughter… Face Malice… Dunban… himself in anguish…_

_"__You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Fiora!" he heard himself say in the future. Just before his vision cut out, he saw another Face Unit… a silver one… but it didn't seem to be trying to attack…_

"Another vision?" Shulk asked himself. The group looked into the sky, and saw the 'Telethia', as Face Malice called it, soaring back up the Bionis.


	3. The New Girl

"Nice to see you again, Dickson," Otharon said kindly.

"It's been a while, old man. A whole year, if I can be trusted. Good to see you're still kicking!" Dickson responded.

"Wait a minute… Dickson? Dunban? You're the legendary heroes of Sword Valley, aren't you?" Sharla asked.

"That I am," Dunban said.

"Thanks for the help, Dunban," Shulk said.

"That wasn't our doing, was it, Dickson?" Dunban responded.

"Naw. It was definitely the doing of that Telethia that passed us by," Dickson said.

"A Telethia?" Shulk asked.

"One of the guardians of Bionis, they are. Surprised I've never mentioned 'em before. Otharon, scratch that last comment: apparently, I _can't_ be trusted!" Dickson said.

"A guardian of the Bionis… if we could have an army of them, we could take down the Mechon no problem!" Shulk said.

"Don't bother. Telethia are temperamental folk. Why do you think there was no mention of the Telethia in the Battle of Sword Valley? I tried to come charging in with a small murder of Telethia in my wake, but it didn't work," Dickson told Shulk.

"So, what's our plan from here, Shulk?" Dunban asked.

"I've had a vision… I need to go to a tower containing a giant… and there was a wise man with wings growing out of his head, and he had a young daughter, a really cute one… if we can get there, we can get to the Face Malice!" Shulk said. There was silence for a few seconds, as everyone absorbed the meaning of Shulk's sentence.

"Hm… a giant in a tower… two winged heads… odds are you saw Prison Island in that vision of yours," Dickson said. "It's at the head of the Bionis. Probably built by the High Entia."

"The High Entia are real?" Shulk asked.

"Real as you or me, they are. You've already met two of them: the old man and the girl in your vision with wings in the back of their head are High Entia," Dickson said.

"Wow! Dickson, you're just full of surprises," Otharon said. Reyn and Dunban nodded as well, still a little bit in shock from Shulk's earlier comment.

"A wise man once said this: You can never know too much. That was me, just five seconds ago, but he wasn't wrong. There are many cultures out there… I've met as many as I know of," Dickson said.

"Then it is settled. Reyn and I will go to Prison Island. Raise your hand, who else wants to follow?" Shulk asked. Sharla and Dunban raised their hands. Dickson did so as well, with the comment that he would do so for only part of the journey. Otharon and Juju decidedly refused.

"Now it is settled. Reyn, Sharla, Dunban and I will go to Prison Island. Dickson will accompany us as a temporary guide until his other commitments lead him elsewhere. Otharon and Juju will remain on the Bionis Leg, and begin reconstructing Colony 6 with the refugees. Do I hear any arguments?" Shulk asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Now it is-" Shulk began.

"Shulk, you've said that twice already. It's clearly not settled…" Sharla pointed out. Shulk nodded, and stopped saying it.

"Well, if there are no more complaints, follow me. We will head through the Satorl Marsh, and go around the Bionis' waist," Dickson said. Shulk nodded.

* * *

The next day, Shulk and Co. finally complied, and travelled through the Satorl Marsh. The amazing scenery was something that no traveller in the group, bar Dickson, had ever seen. While Shulk was taking notes on what he saw, Reyn and Sharla were simply enjoying the environment as they saw it. Dunban was talking to Dickson as they walked.

"Did you hear what Shulk said about that High Entia?" Dunban asked.

"Yeah, I did. Which part?" Dickson asked.

"He called the High Entia girl 'cute'…" Dunban said. "He never said something like that about Fiora."

"You're not still going on about that, are you? Fiora is dead. The chances of Shulk falling for her are less zero. Honestly, it'd probably be better for him to go find another skirt," Dickson told him.

"It's the principle that matters. The way I hear him go on about Fiora… he talks about Fiora like she was Mumkhar. You know… had he given his life for us instead of fleeing like a coward," Dunban said. Dickson put a hand to his beard.

"Since Fiora's death, I've been thinking… maybe we were trying too hard to match them up," Dickson said. Dunban opened his mouth to complain, before closing it. He conceded Dickson's point.

"All the same, I think all that matters at this point is how Shulk reacts when he sees this High Entia. Do you happen to know who she might be?" Dunban said.

"…Shulk mentioned an old man High Entia. Technically, they're all centuries old. But the only one someone on the outside might call old is Sorean Antiqua, the current reigning emperor of the High Entia. He has a daughter called Melia, who should look to be Shulk's age. If my hunch is correct, I think the girl Shulk saw was Melia Antiqua," Dickson explained. Dunban nodded.

"Melia Antiqua…" he repeated.

"That's the one. Now, don't go parroting this to Shulk and the others. Hopefully, we learned our lesson from Fiora. If we stay out of this more than we did last time, Shulk can finally get a social life. A lifetime in a laboratory is no life for him," Dickson said.

"…I can get behind that plan," Dunban said. He turned back to Shulk. Yes, he had been too engrossed in Satorl's surroundings to pay attention.

"Never forget Fiora. But also remember to not let her take over your life."

* * *

At the end of the Satorl Marsh were the Sororal Statues. Dickson stepped forward, and began his pointing.

"The upper regions of Bionis are through that entrance. Getting to Prison Island will require you go through there, and then through Makna Forest, home to the Nopon," Dickson said.

"Thank you," Dunban said.

"Oh, and, err… the Mechon might be gone from Colony 6 today, but we haven't seen the last of them. We've sent our best warriors up to Prison Island, so somebody's got to keep an eye on the colonies, eh?" Dickson said.

"Of course, Dickson. I wouldn't trust anyone else," Shulk said. Dickson nodded, and started to walk back through the marsh. He waved with the back of his hand on his way out. Shulk turned back to the statues, and looked at the door.

"Hm… I wonder how to open this door…" Shulk asked. "There must be some kind of opening mechanism…"

Sharla stepped towards the door. A small nudging sound happened, and the door grinded itself opened.

"Sometimes, it isn't quite so complicated, Shulk," she said. Shulk nodded. The four remaining members of the travelling group passed through the door.

* * *

Travelling through the insides of the Bionis, the group emerged in Makna Forest. They had heard some nightmarish noises, but shrugged it off. It was a new forest, and those sounds were probably normal to Makna.

"Wow, it's hot…" Reyn moaned.

"Oh, shush, Reyn. If maybe you wore less heavy armour, you wouldn't complain so much!" Sharla told him.

"You never wore much in Colony 9," Dunban added.

"Reyn, Sharla, Dunban… do you hear that?" Shulk asked. Everyone remained silent. They heard a high-pitched scream, and then more silence.

"That was there when we got here," Reyn said.

"…Of course…" Shulk said.

"We'll need to travel through Makna as best as possible. Sadly, we've got to do that with Reyn's stench…" Sharla said.

"Sharla!" Reyn called out.

"Reyn is correct, Sharla. We mustn't argue amongst ourselves. The Nopon are native to Makna Forest. Although they sound dim, the Nopon are very intelligent. Perhaps more intelligent than the Homs. Finding them feels to be in our advantage," Dunban said. Shulk nodded. He turned around, and began leading the way through the forest.

* * *

"Over there," Dunban said. Walking through Makna Forest was a challenge in and of itself, and the group was nowhere near the Nopon village. What Dunban was pointing out was instead a fainted girl.

"Oh no…" Shulk said. He ran over to her, and pulled her head up so that it rested on his lap. Dunban hid a scowl behind his hand, as he, Reyn and Sharla stood to see the girl as well.

"She needs help…" Shulk said. Sharla nodded.

"But first, we have to get her somewhere safer than this place," Reyn said. Shulk looked up, and nodded. He hadn't quite noticed it, but the forest here was quite dead. He scooped up the girl, and carried her to a clearing Dunban pointed out. Sharla looked at the girl over Shulk's shoulder as they walked.

"I can see no injury. But her condition is far from stable…" Sharla said.

"So can you tell me what's wrong with her?" Shulk asked.

"…Her symptoms suggest ether deficiency. I've had several cases of it, but never as severe as this one. I can shoot a cartridge near her to help her cure it, but I'm going to need Water-type Ether Crystals. But I'm going to need pure crystals. I noticed some over in an out-of-the-way waterfall area over where we came into Makna from. Probably should've mined them…" Sharla said.

"OK. Sharla and I will stay here. Um… Reyn, you'll be able to carry the crystals best. You go and get the Ether Crystals," Shulk said.

"Got it. I'll be back in a tick!" Reyn said.

_The Puera Telethia will use Telethia Tail on Reyn. This art will not kill, but it will leave Reyn in mortal peril if further action is not taken immediately. You have half an hour._

"On second thought… I'd better go…" Shulk said.

"What, Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"I've got the Monado. I'd be safer alone than you would," Shulk pointed out.

"…Oh, you had a vision. Gotcha. Be safe," Reyn said. Shulk nodded.

"Keep her safe," Shulk replied. He began his trek back to the Water Crystal Deposit Sharla saw.

* * *

Shulk walked up to the Crystal Deposit, and grabbed the pure crystals from it. The brilliant blue turned a darker hue.

"Shame… but we must rescue those in need," Shulk said. He had noticed Dunban's earlier annoyance. He couldn't see why. Helping others should come naturally.

_The Puera Telethia will use Telethia Tail on Shulk. This will deal some harm. You have five seconds._

Yep. Roughly half an hour had passed since his last vision. Shulk turned on the spot, and dodged the Telethia's attack… into said Telethia's attack.

"What?" Shulk asked. The Telethia were supposed to be the guardians of Bionis, according to Dickson. That… and his vision lied to him! What gives?

"Are you in danger there?" a cool, measured voice asked from above him. Shulk looked up, to see no one. He looked back down, to see a Homs clad in a lot of blue in front of him. Shulk's eye was immediately drawn to the key around his neck, the blue of his eyes, and the mystique of his posture.

"Who are you?" Shulk asked.

"I am called Alvis. Hello there. It is quite rare to see a Homs this high up the Bionis. You are Shulk, correct? Here to head to Prison Island?" the figure asked.

"…How did you?" Shulk asked, keeping one eye on the Telethia.

"You're famous amongst the Homs. I heard your tale from Dickson, personally. You have seen me before… but I assure you do not remember where. This is not the time to explain… The Telethia can read your mind. You must use a Monado Art to avoid it… like so," Alvis said. The next thing Shulk knew, Alvis had the Monado, and was running up a wall. The Monado glowed a green hue, and Alvis swung at the nearest Telethia. He jumped toward it, and sliced it in two. The Monado next appeared in front of Shulk, looking like a sword in the stone. Shulk pulled it, and turned to face the remaining Telethia.

The Monado glowed green again, and Shulk slashed. He removed the aura around the Telethia, and used an Air Slash. The attack knocked said Telethia into the ocean.

"Thank you…" Shulk said. Alvis had activated a new art for Shulk to use.

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me… you have a girl to save," Alvis said. He completely vanished. Shulk scratched his head, before going to give the Ether Crystals to Sharla.

* * *

"Perfect quality there, Shulk," Sharla said. Shulk had returned with the crystals. Sharla hurriedly crafted them into a small cartridge, and loaded it into her rifle.

"Stand back. This is not going to be good for the rifle's cooldown…" Sharla said. She aimed it into the sky, and fired. Ether floated down on the wind, and into the girl. She took a great, shuddering breath, and opened her eyes.

"You're awake!" Shulk said, running in to kneel beside her.

"Where… where am I?" she asked. Shulk smiled.

"Everything's fine. You're in good hands…" Shulk said, leaning in to pull her up. She gasped suddenly.

"Get your hands off me, you lowborn cur!" she said, slapping Shulk.

"Oi! Who are you calling lowborn? This is Shulk, heir to the Monado!" Reyn called out.

"Reyn, please…" Shulk muttered.

"Forgive me… it was a natural reaction. So you helped me… very well then. My name is Melia. I have never actually had the pleasure of coming into contact with a male Homs," the girl said. Dunban's eyebrow rose at the name Melia. Reyn's eyebrow came later.

"Pleasure of coming into contact… heh heh," Reyn said.

"This large one is far worse," Melia said. Shulk nodded.

"If I could pick any Homs to introduce you to the species… I really would not pick Reyn. He's my best friend, but he really needs to grow on people," Shulk admitted. Melia nodded.

"So where did you come from? How did you get so badly damaged?" Sharla asked.

"…My situation does not concern you common passers-by, lady. This one here, the one that saved me… I might tell him at some point. But I really shouldn't be talking to any random person," Melia said.

"Shulk… Shulk only got the Ether Crystals. I'm the one who made the Ether Cartridge that saved you. I'm the one who administered it!" Sharla said. She drew the line at people taking credit for her work.

"Shulk, is it? Well, thank you for your kindness…" Melia said.

"She's not listening… I give up! You're hopeless!" Sharla said, walking away in exasperation. Reyn followed her.

"That went a lot better than I thought. Got rid of the large mould, as well. Just me, Shulk, and this weird Homs," Melia said.

"Duly noted, your ladyship. If I may be so bold… you did not come to this part of the forest alone, and weren't just taking an afternoon nap," Dunban poked.

"…Please go with the other Homs," Melia said.

"I will do… exactly as you ask, actually," Dunban said, turning and leaving.

"Excellent. What are you doing here, Shulk?" Melia asked.

"We are going to Prison Island. I received a prophecy stating that this was of importance," Shulk told her.

"So you met Alvis. Makes sense, then. Very well, Shulk. I shall aid you in your journey as a guide. I make my home not that far from your goal. But anything I say to you, I don't want you to tell the other Homs. You saved my life… I must repay my debts," Melia said.

_It really was all Sharla… what is this girl's angle? _Shulk thought to himself. As nice as it was to have this girl's snobbishness pointed away from him, that in and of itself was getting annoying.

"Escort me through the forest, and I will escort you through Eryth Sea past here," Melia said. "We must go to the Nopon Village first. Come with me. The other Homs can catch up if they so desire."

* * *

Shulk and Melia arrived at the Frontier Village. Shulk turned back: Reyn, Sharla and Dunban were still pretty far back.

"Ah! Hello, Bird Lady! What happened to Bird Lady's friends? All Nopon see is Hom Hom," a Nopon said beside the entrance.

"Wait, what?" Shulk asked. He had been a tad preoccupied, and he missed the Nopon's comment.

"I wish to speak with the village chief. Can I enter with my Hom Hom friend?" Melia asked.

"Nopon pleasure, of course, Bird Lady," the Nopon said, bowing as best as a ball of fluff could do.

"Now, Shulk, we will see Chief Dunga. I'll explain what happened later. Oh, and little Nopon? If you see three Hom Hom: a big, scary one, one with two littlepon in her shirt, and a very strong Hom Hom with one arm, you can let them in too. They're friends of this Hom Hom here…" Melia said.

_I think that's the second reference to those things on Sharla's chest I've heard. Come to think of it, Fiora and Melia have smaller ones, too… what is everyone's obsession with them? _Shulk thought. _Also, what did she call Reyn?_

* * *

Shulk and Melia entered the Frontier Village. They were surrounded almost instantly by Nopon, all calling out 'Hom Hom' repeatedly, and muttering amongst themselves.

"They are so adorable… I wish to see Elderpon Dunga," Melia said.

"Bird lady!" the Nopon said excitedly. Following the sound was a very large Nopon clad in purple.

"My dear Melia… it's good to see you again so soon," the Elderpon Dunga said. From what he had seen of the Nopon before, it surprised him to hear Dunga's voice.

"But what of your men?" Dunga asked.

"They have joined the Bionis. They sacrificed their lives for me…" Melia said.

"…I am sorry for your loss. I assure you, I will not join them readily," Shulk said. Melia nodded, and held her chin higher.

"This Homs here, Shulk of the Monado, needs your help. Him and his friends… uh…" Melia said.

"Reyn, Sharla and Dunban," Shulk prompted.

"Yes, them. They need safe passage to Eryth Sea," Melia said.

"No reason to deny them. But what of you?" Dunga asked.

"I have unfinished business to attend to. I will do so once this Homs and his friends are gone," Melia said.

"Melia… if it's the thing that killed your friends and left you in the state we found you in, I do not want to leave you to fight alone. I will accompany you. Reyn, Sharla and Dunban don't have to follow if you don't want them to," Shulk said.

"That is a nice offer, but not necessary," Melia said. Melia climbed up Frontier Village, and Reyn, Sharla and Dunban arrived.

"Where's Melia?" Dunban asked.

"She went up Frontier Village. I will follow her. You can rest here, but do not follow me," Shulk said. "She really doesn't like you."

"I could tell that," Sharla said. Shulk started to follow Melia. Reyn, Sharla and Dunban looked between each other.

"It seems to be starting…" Dunban commented. He put his hand to his chin. He waited for five minutes or so, and started to slowly climb behind Shulk. Reyn and Sharla followed as well.

* * *

"Hello, Melia…" Shulk said. "The other Homs are here, so I don't have much time. Dunban especially has been acting a little odd lately. I guess… I want to say goodbye. If you do not want me to join you, then good luck on your quest," Shulk said.

"The thing that killed my allies must be stopped by my hand. I hope you understand…" Melia said.

"Yeah. I guess it's just like Face Malice and Fiora…" Shulk commented.

"… … …Actually… you have a desire for revenge, don't you? Well, Shulk. I permit you to accompany me on my quest. There is someone else I know around here who could help as well. That's a party of three… I think that's enough to beat Telethia," Melia said.

"Telethia? With that mind reading ability, you'll definitely need my aid. Now, we should probably go and get out of here with that Nopon ally of yours before the Homs find us," Shulk said.

"Wait, back up… you can defeat Telethia?" Melia asked.

"I can see the future with this blade… the Monado. It's a powerful weapon. It has only ever failed me thrice... wait, four times… no, three… ah, you get the picture," Shulk said. Melia was in awe.

"However, they were only small Telethia. I have seen larger… and I assume it wasn't the small Telethia that killed your allies," Shulk said.

"No… we fought quite a big Telethia indeed… but I have faith that you and I can destroy it! It must be stopped," Melia said.

"Damn straight!" Reyn said. Shulk and Melia turned around.

"And… my time is up. Sorry, Melia," Shulk said. Melia made no reply.

"So Shulk was going to go fight a dangerous foe on his own? Well… on his own with some high-class lady that leaves us behind? What would I tell Fiora?" Reyn asked.

"You're going to need our help, Shulk," Sharla said.

"Whether Melia wants us or not," Dunban added.

"You are persistent for such beings… very well. I shall permit you to accompany us," Melia said. She descended the stairs.

"Oh Bionis, more climbing…" Reyn said.

* * *

Shulk and Melia turned towards the altar where Dunga rested.

"What're you doing? Telethia's that way!" Reyn said, pointing away from the village.

"Melia wants a third, uh, sixth party member," Shulk said. Reyn, Sharla and Dunban shrugged, and climbed the stairs to stand beside Shulk and Melia.

"You desire him, the finest warrior of our clan? …Sure, why not. Allow me to introduce unto you… our Heropon!" Dunga exclaimed.

"Riki! Riki! Riki!" The Nopon of the village cheered, as a bright, orange ball of fluff descended down onto the altar. It hit Reyn in the face, sending him stumbling. It went to Dunban, who nudged it over to Sharla. Sharla sent it to Melia, who bumped it to Shulk. Shulk set it into the air, followed by a spike from Reyn, sending it into the pool in the centre of the altar. Everyone looked at it now that it was no longer moving. On closer inspection, it was an orange Nopon.

"Heropon, get up!" the Nopon around the arena cried out. Dunga called for silence, and pulled the Nopon from the pool.

"I introduce to you… this year's legendary Heropon… Riki!" Dunga proclaimed, thrusting Riki towards the party, holding him by the fronds of his hair. He didn't look too good. He promptly snapped out of it.

"New Hom Hom friends! Meet legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve! Riki… would like to ask for do over entrance! Would Chief Dunga grant Riki second chance?" Riki said. He sounded so adorable; it was hard to believe Riki could be good in a fight.

"A Heropon? Not sure where you'll come in handy, but the more the merrier, I always say," Dunban remarked.

"That is definitely the case against Telethia. If it weren't for Alvis, Melia and I would've been done for…" Shulk commented. "As long as you know which end of a weapon is the part that goes in the enemy, you're in."

"Riki has been informed of the Dinobeast. He has very good skills in battle, and will make a valuable addition to your team, will he not, Riki?" Dunga asked, his voice subtly rising.

"Riki will make Nopon, Hom Hom and Bird Lady proud! Riki will kill Dinobeast, and put head on sharp stick!" Riki said.

"…Is it just me, or did we just become mercenaries for a princess and fluffy furballs?" Sharla asked.

"You told me you knew what you signed up for!" Reyn said.

"I was only prepared for the talking machines!" Sharla responded.

"…So was I…" Reyn said bitterly.

* * *

The now large party of six left Frontier Village, Riki, Melia and Shulk leading.

"Oi, furball? How did you become Heropon anyway?" Reyn asked.

"Reyn, he does have feelings, you know," Shulk scolded.

"Riki no mind. Riki get even later. Riki become Heropon because Chief Dunga choose Riki! Chief choose by instinct!" Riki said.

"I'm not confident in him any more from this conversation…" Reyn said. Shulk and Melia let out an exasperated sigh in tandem. Dunban looked in between them.

"Say, Melia… your last name wouldn't happen to be Antiqua, would it?" Dunban asked.

"Yes, it would. Why do you ask?" Melia told him.

"Oh… no reason," Dunban said. Melia turned back to face the front, her lip curling in distaste.

_Shulk is falling for her… I think. It's so hard to tell with him. _Dunban thought.

* * *

The six heroes came up to a dark patch of forest. The dead life looked not unlike the dead life where the party first met Melia.

"What happened here? Riki never see no life like this…" Riki said.

"…This is the work of the Telethia. Stay sharp…" Melia said. Everyone nodded. They looked up, and saw the beast. Dinobeast, Telethia, whatever it was called… it was here.

"Dinobeast! Dinobeast!" Riki cried out.

"Stay focused! Keep it distracted, and wait for our chance to strike! The Monado can remove its ability to read your mind!" Shulk said. Everyone nodded.

"Be still!" Melia cried out, shooting a blast at the Telethia. The Telethia stopped its movements. Shulk grinned, and shot a blast of green light. The Monado Purge revoked the Leone Telethia of its Soul Read, and Reyn, Dunban and Riki charged in to start poking. The Leone Telethia used Channel I, and stunned the three physical fighters. Melia roared, and shot another Mind Blast. The Telethia keeled over, and Shulk clambered onto its belly. He slashed away with the Monado. The slashes instantly healed.

"It's regenerating!" Shulk called out. Melia looked down.

"We shall cut our losses and retreat…" Melia said. She turned to Reyn. The Channel I had put him in quite a dangerous position, and Sharla was tending to him.

"No, Melia. You lost your friends to him. I know only too well the pain of having a trusted ally torn from you… I will not stand by and let you suffer as I have!" Shulk cried out. He took a deep breath.

"Time for a Chain Attack!" he cried out.

SHULK: Back Slash!

RIKI: Bitey Bitey!

MELIA: Bolt Discharge!

SHULK: Monado Purge!

RIKI: Lurgy!

MELIA: Mind Blast!

Telethia down. Melia's party was avenged.

"Amazing work, everyone," Dunban said.

"Yeah…" Shulk agreed. He looked at Reyn, who was still in a poor condition.

"We shall camp here and lick our wounds. We return to Frontier Village in the morning," Melia said.

* * *

"Hogard… Garan… Damil… Aizel…" Melia murmured. She had set up her camp away from where Reyn continued to lie. Riki followed her, and after some mild convincing, Shulk followed them.

"So they were your friends? The ones the Telethia killed?" Shulk asked. Melia looked at Shulk with tears in her eyes.

"Overstepping it?" Shulk asked.

"No. They're gone… murdered by the Telethia. I miss them dearly… but they would not have liked for me to dwell on them forever…" Melia said.

"That's a good outlook on death. I try not to let Fiora's death affect me. I'm pretty sure Dunban carries her death heavily. It's probably because she was her sister… don't tell him, but I never liked her much. But she was a good warrior, and the Faced Malice deserves to die for what he has done," Shulk said.

"Riki curious. Shulk fight for Fiora, but Shulk not care about Fiora. Not make sense to Riki," Riki said.

"Yeah… now that he mentions it, it is rather odd that you would seek revenge for something that does not concern you…" Melia commented.

"…I'll have to figure out why later. For now, Melia… we should rest. We did just defeat a powerful beast," Shulk said. Melia nodded, and the three retired to their tents.

* * *

"My Bionis, Reyn. What did the Telethia do to you?" Sharla asked. She had several herbs for use on Reyn.

"I dunno… it was really confusing, that battle. Can you heal it?" Reyn asked.

"Of course I can heal it… I was just worried, that's all," Sharla said.

"Makes you a damn sight better than Shulk, then. Melia goes far away from us Homs, and Shulk follows her. It's like he barely even knows us anymore!" Reyn said. "Oi, Dunban! Do you think you could talk some sense into Shulk?"

"Not particularly. We might finally be getting to see what it was we could not before, when Fiora was alive," Dunban said.

"Say that again?" Reyn asked.

"What we are witnessing here could quite conceivably be Shulk's first romantic relationship. It's the sort of relationship Fiora wished she could've had. I don't know about you, but I'm not sticking my nose into it until I'm sure Melia won't turn into another Fiora," Dunban commented.

"Yeah, I don't get it 'n' all, but… we barely know Melia! She hates our guts! Is that the girl you want Shulk to fall for?" Reyn asked.

"No. But it is the girl he is falling for. We must stand by and accept Shulk's decision," Dunban said.

"Humph. A sane man would agree with Reyn here," Sharla muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Riki did good!" the Nopon of Frontier Village said. They had returned to Frontier Village after a long rest.

"Riki beat Dinobeast! Does Riki still have debts?" Riki asked Chief Dunga. The Homs in the party reacted in shock. Riki had debts in the village?

"Your debts are repaid, my courageous Heropon. However, err… your littlepon ate like ravenous Orluga. Riki will continue to accompany the Hom Hom on their travels!" Dunga said.

"Riki expected that to happen… but Riki no mind. Melly and Shulk good friends. Riki even like other Hom Hom!" Riki said. As he said this, a female Nopon and a not-quite-dozen little Nopon came up to Riki. The littlepon began jumping at Riki, begging for food.

"Wait… Riki's a dadapon?" Reyn asked.

"Reyn correct!" Riki said.

"…I never thought I'd say this… but I wish I was wrong," Reyn said.

"It's certainly surprising," Sharla said. Melia said no such thing, instead going to stroke some of the littlepon.

"How old are you, Riki?" Shulk asked.

"Riki have fourty years!" Riki said proudly.

"Hey Dunban! You're younger than furball here!" Reyn said. Dunban looked at Reyn sternly. He did not see the humour in Reyn's comment.

"Now you can return to Alcamoth with your head held high, my dear," Dunga said, turning to Melia. Melia stood before Dunga, and nodded.

"With Shulk by my side… I fail to see how I could ever be endangered again," Melia said.

_My Bionis… is Shulk considering dropping his vendetta against the Face Malice? _Dunban thought to himself.

"Dunga? May the Hom Hom come with me to Eryth Sea?" Melia asked.

"Without question, Melia. Dunga say yes earlier, why change answer now that Hom Hom are heroes to Nopon?" Dunga asked.

"Good. Shulk, come with me. Homs, Riki, get yourselves ready and follow us when you are done," Melia said.

* * *

"Melia? What will you do now?" Shulk asked.

"I would like to continue to act as your guide around Eryth Sea. And, once the time is right, I would like to help you destroy the Face Malice machine that killed Fiora," Melia said.

"That would be appreciated," Shulk said.

"Good. Eryth Sea is a vast place. Unless you know exactly where you need to go, you would find yourself lost there easily," Melia said.

"Well, we do know where we plan on going. Prison Island, at the head of the Bionis," Shulk said.

"You will need imperial sanction. I will need to take you to my home of Alcamoth before any sanction may be granted," Melia said.

"Understandable. A place called Prison Island must hold something prisoner, and going in must be controlled by a local authority," Shulk said. The Homs and Riki appeared behind Shulk.

"Our destination is Alcamoth. We will go to Eryth Sea through the passage behind us now," Shulk said. Reyn looked around, but no one else was making any remark, so he stayed silent. Melia walked into the Apex Lake behind her, and summoned an orb to beam her up. Riki and Shulk followed easily, while Sharla, Reyn and Dunban required a bit more caution.


	4. In With The New

Eryth Sea. A vast expanse of ocean, with islands dotted about over the surface. Literally: the islands were floating above the ocean. Reyn, Dunban and Sharla were in awe. Riki and Melia had seen this before, and Shulk was just vaguely impressed: impressed enough to write it down, at least.

"Now how did an ocean get on top of Frontier Village?" Dunban asked.

"Dive deep enough, and you can reach their tree!" Reyn commented, laughing a little.

"Perhaps you should try?" Melia asked. Reyn shook his head. Shulk turned to Melia.

"Prison Island is up there. You'll be able to tell it from the other islands, no problem," Melia said. The Homs turned. Sure enough, black as night and patterned in blue, Prison Island stuck out like a sore thumb. Jagged and chained, where the other islands were rounded and green.

"Like I said, you will need imperial sanction to enter Prison Island. I will require that you come with me to Alcamoth before we go there," Melia said.

"Riki no want go to Prison Island!" Riki said.

"I'll admit I agree with furball on this one," Reyn said.

"Knock it off, you two. What's so dangerous about a giant hunk of rock?" Sharla asked. Melia and Shulk began walking at a right angle to Prison Island, instead making the imperial capital Alcamoth their destination. If the islands didn't contrast Prison Island, Alcamoth definitely did: a collection of white, uniformly laid discs formed an elegant city.

"What made this possible?" Shulk asked, his eyes combing the city for clues.

"I do not know. It is never something I have needed to consider," Melia responded. Dunban nodded knowledgeably, and the party followed Melia through Eryth.

* * *

Using High Entia teleporters, the party arrived at the imperial capital, Alcamoth. Melia took in a deep breath, and walked into the silver circle that surrounded the teleporter to Alcamoth.

"Glad to be home, then?" Shulk asked.

"Yes…" Melia agreed. Before anyone could enter Alcamoth, though, four faceless High Entia figures came out.

"Welcome home, Lady Melia," one of these figures said, as all four got on one knee. Melia curtsied.

"Glad to meet you too, Thomas, Arthur, Reginald, Fergus…" Melia said. The group looked between each other. It was uncommon for High Entia nobles to know the names of their guard.

"Now, if you do not mind, I must have access to the capital. I need a signature of formal sanction into Prison Island for a party of six: four Homs, one Nopon, and one High Entia," Melia explained. The eyes of the High Entia were drawn to the party. Reyn and Sharla were quite surprised to hear Melia's heritage.

"High Entia? She doesn't look anything like one!" Reyn commented.

"I suppose we should've figured it out when the Nopon called her Bird-Lady…" Sharla added.

_Tyrea__ will use Flying Bee on Melia. This will kill her. You have until sometime tomorrow._

Shulk shook himself from his vision. He looked up.

"Shulk, you will be accommodated for. Please attempt not to talk to me. Riki, likewise. The rest of you… don't talk to me, period," Melia said.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Reyn said. Shulk was scratching his head in a furious train of thought.

"Wait for me to arrange an audience with the Emperor," Melia said. She and the guards that met her entered the city.

"OK, before we get to the Orluga in the room… Dunban, did I not hear a surprised reaction from you?" Shulk asked.

"Dickson informed me that the emperor of the High Entia was named Sorean Antiqua, and his daughter Melia. I knew of this before we even met her," Dunban said.

"So that's why you asked!" Reyn said.

"But why did he tell you in the first place?" Sharla asked.

"It isn't something I'd like to discuss here. Shulk, you mentioned an Orluga?" Dunban said.

"Oh, right… I had a vision. A person called Tyrea will kill Melia tomorrow," Shulk said. It was a mark of how important Melia was to the current situation that Reyn refrained from saying 'Good riddance'.

"Shulk, you're the only one in this party who both I and Melia trust. Keep one ear open for when Tyrea plans to strike," Dunban said.

"No faith in Riki?" Riki asked.

"No. I suspect politics is involved, and Shulk is just barely qualified for the job," Dunban said honestly. "In an ideal world, I would be the one to perform this duty, with Sharla backing me up. But Melia would hate my guts for it."

More High Entia appeared from the teleporter. These ones were armed.

* * *

Melia walked through Alcamoth, and made her way to the audience chamber, to seek an audience with her father. She held her hand to her heart as she walked.

_Shulk… I want nothing more than your success,_ Melia thought to herself. She arrived at the Audience Chamber, and came to see her father and brother, Sorean Antiqua and Kallian Antiqua.

"Melia Antiqua has returned, Your Majesty," Melia said, curtseying.

"You have done well to slay that Telethia, my kin. My pride for you is without rein. My apologies in advance," Sorean said.

"Your Majesty… I deserve no pride. Although I delivered the final blow, it was without any of the four subjects you entrusted: Hogard, Garan, Damil or Aizel. And a large portion of the work was done with the aid of a travelling party of Homs and the local Heropon," Melia said modestly.

"We will grieve, but their deaths were unavoidable. Do not allow them to weigh you down, my kin," Sorean said.

_Just what Shulk said…_

"And you mention Homs and Nopon? Would these be the same Homs and Nopon who accompanied you to the capital?" Kallian asked. "The same Homs and Nopon who have been arrested by Imperial Security?"

"Arrested? Shulk! Riki!" Melia cried out.

"That's two…" Kallian said.

"You can leave the other Homs," Melia said coolly. "Shulk will let them out if he sees fit. I couldn't care much less about them."

"Melia, under normal circumstances, I'd see fit to release the Shulk and Riki under the condition that the other three remain. But their arrest was made due to the weapon Shulk carries: the Monado. I cannot allow Shulk to wander freely," Kallian said.

"Why?" Melia asked, holding back tears through the last of her reserve.

"The Monado is a divine weapon, bestowed by the Bionis itself. However… he will destroy the High Entia if he is black of heart," Kallian recited.

"I can vouch for Shulk's kindness. If Shulk desired the destruction of the High Entia, he would not have saved my life in the forest," Melia said.

"That is for the divine seer to reveal. Calm your spirit, and be patient, First Princess," Sorean said. He turned, and left the room.

"My sister… I can tell our words have confused you. You are to be next ruler of the High Entia. Father and I are ignorant of a better candidate. It was your resourcefulness and heart in dispatching the Telethia that proved this to us," Kallian said.

"Me? But I…" Melia started.

"The deaths of the soldiers we entrusted to you: Hogard, Garan, Damil and Aizel. Their deaths are not a sign of your unfit-to-rule nature. Engrave their deeds in your heart. The Emperor has chosen wisely. Now, I can see it in your eyes… go to your room, and allow the fear and hatred that has amassed free, away from prying eyes. I will make sure your friends are catered for as quickly as High Entia bureaucracy allows," Kallian said.

"Not quick enough…" Melia said.

"I know. But it's the only speed at which I can go," Kallian admitted. He left at his fastest walking speed without appearing to rush. Melia turned to go to her room, to see Lorithia in her way.

"The Ministries of Research and Records agree with His Majesty's decision. I, Lorithia, see no reason to object. However, be wary… there are those who will. Tread carefully: you do not want to face a sticky end," she said, casting a meaningful glance at a pillar to their side. Melia laid a hand on her staff, and nodded gratefully.

"And Melia? I agree: the wielder of the Monado might make a useful tool. I will personally see to it that he is released from our captivity as quickly as possible. But for a heart such as yours, no speed longer than instantaneous is satisfactory. Please try not to take your anger out on those who mean well," Lorithia added.

* * *

Reyn would do well to heed Lorithia's advice. He was angrily punching the one wall in the beautiful glass room that could withstand the beating. Shulk stared determinedly in the opposite direction, while Dunban and Sharla sat at the large table. Riki was beside Shulk.

"Reyn, this is why Melia hates you, you know," Shulk said, without looking over his shoulder.

"What do you expect? Those birdbrains have us here for no good reason!" Reyn said.

"Well, Reyn, seeing as how we are unable to do anything about our situation, why don't you sit down, and make this stint more tolerable for everyone else?" Dunban asked. Reyn gave one last punch, and sighed. He sat beside Sharla at the table.

"What we do know is that Melia is in on this. Shulk, stop defending her!" Reyn said.

"This is not of Melia's design," Shulk said. "I can vaguely see her chambers from here. I think: that looks like Melia. She's taken off some of her more distinctive clothes, but I think that's her. She's crying her poor little heart out," Shulk said.

"Shulk, get away from that window," Sharla said without turning around. Shulk continued to stare out the window, mapping Alcamoth in his head.

"Your point is still valid: Melia did promise to take us to Prison Island. Well, you mostly. She would have us arrested, but the fact they specifically took your Monado first says that it is you the High Entia are taking offense to," Dunban said. They had lost their weapons: Shulk's Monado, Reyn's Driver, Gadolt's rifle, Dickson's Anti-Mechon katana, and Riki's iconic biter. The door to their room opened, and two High Entia entered.

"You are to be interrogated by the divine seer," one said.

"Send him in," Shulk said idly, still analysing the view.

"I'm already here, Shulk," Alvis' distinct voice, a voice Shulk was more than familiar with, said, standing beside him. "I can see the appeal of this particular window, but please, concentrate on our interrogation. Leave us." The two High Entia nodded, and went to bar the door.

"Alvis? What are you doing here? And what do you mean, see the appeal?" Shulk asked. Reyn, Sharla and Dunban looked between each other, somewhat worriedly.

"Aw, don't tell me… you lot, I don't appreciate you guys not explaining this to me. You go all quiet and awkward whenever we talk about Fiora, and Dunban, you've been doing it a lot around Melia, too!" Shulk said. Alvis nodded slowly.

"That would probably be a long conversation then… I decline to answer that second question of yours, then. As for the first, I am the divine seer for the royal throne of the High Entia," Alvis said.

"Wait, what? You know this guy?" Reyn asked.

"Alvis. He saved me from the Telethia while I was going for those Ether Crystals," Shulk explained. While he was doing so, Alvis looked up and down thoughtfully.

"I know why you are here, Shulk," Alvis said.

"Is Melia OK?" Shulk asked.

"From your point of view, no. No, it is next to impossible for Melia to be OK in this climate. You have seen the anguish from here. From ours… by her normal standards, she will recover. There has been no lasting damage to anything particularly important done today. Except maybe her trust in the High Entia," Alvis responded. He inhaled.

"You have been detained for other reasons. A red strike against your back, Shulk," Alvis said. He held out his hand, and summoned a red symbol in the palm. The Monado. Riki giggled.

"Red strike… that funny, Hom Hom Alvis!" he said.

"Oh… oh, so that's what's so funny. I try not to make jokes too often. It clashes with my mystique. Nopon, do not expect more," Alvis said.

"Riki sad now…" Riki said. Alvis ignored this.

"The High Entia and the Monado go back many millennia. Leave everything to me. Trust me, expect to see some High Entia corpses if we detain you unnecessarily…" Alvis said. "And maybe mine, as well." He walked over to the High Entia guards.

"These people are to be freed at once. They are now guests of the royal family. Return the driver, the rifle, the katana and the biter," Alvis said. With a small tumbling noise, said weapons appeared on the table. Reyn, Dunban and Riki all grabbed theirs happily, while Sharla hugged her rifle to her chest before stowing it away.

"Um?" one guard asked.

"Sentimental value," Reyn said. This satisfied the guard.

"To satisfy my curiosity…" Shulk started.

"What of the Monado? To raise as few eyebrows as possible, I will be keeping it as a safety measure. Shulk, I will escort you to Lady Melia's side. She will need you in the near future. As for the rest of you, feel free to explore our city, but do not cause any trouble for the citizens. However, feel free to aid them if you so desire," Alvis said. Everyone nodded, and Shulk followed Alvis from the room.

"Well, we have learned quite a good deal from this conversation," Dunban said.

"And Dunban? How on Bionis did you expect Shulk to fall for Fiora?" Sharla asked. She and Dunban began an argument on the topic.

"Riki go act as Heropon for Bird-People. Reyn coming?" Riki said. Reyn looked at Sharla and Dunban.

"Yeah," he said. The two left to go talk to the citizens.

* * *

Melia and Shulk had had much discussion, thanks to Alvis. However, it was not long before Melia was called to see Sorean. Shulk was permitted to come.

"Melia… we have had some discussion, and we have decided that, to help become Empress, that you must undergo the Trial of the Tomb," Sorean said.

"Melia, I am against this…" Kallian said.

"I am not, Brother. I accept. If I am to lead the High Entia, if I am to succeed the throne, despite my mixed heritage… I accept what must be done," Melia said.

"A wise decision, Melia," Yumea, First Consort to Sorean, said.

"The path to greatness is fraught with danger. You have the worth to be my successor," Sorean said.

"Your Majesty… Forgive me for my ignorance, but is this a job that Melia must do alone, or is she allowed a companion?" Shulk asked.

"Alone," Yumea said. Sorean held up a hand, and the three engaged in a huddle.

"I might have started more than I intended, Melia…" Shulk said apologetically.

"It has been redefined. As the consort to the future Empress, your company is well within the bounds defined for the Trial. However, you are required to stay out of any confrontation," Sorean said.

"I understand. And without the Monado, it's not like I have a choice," Shulk said. Yumea glared at him. Must've been a two-to-one majority vote. Yumea's glare also encompassed Melia.

"Excellent. You leave tomorrow," Sorean said.

_…__Tomorrow… I am missing the Monado about now…_

* * *

Dunban and Sharla woke up the next morning. Reyn and Riki had yet to return, but that didn't bother them. They were very directionless, and it would be natural for them to get lost. They would just have to find them later. They looked out the window, to see a ceremony taking place.

"My loyal and beloved subjects. Sorean Antiqua speaks," they heard.

"This is interesting… what might be going on?" Sharla asked.

"I have been your emperor for little more than twenty years. But today, I stand before you in celebration. I will remain your emperor for years to come. But now is the time to announce my successor," he said.

"That seems a little fast…" Dunban said.

"May I introduce your Crown Princess? And the future Emperor Consort?" Sorean asked.

"Shulk?" Sharla asked.

"Melia Antiqua! And Shulk… no last name given!" Sorean announced.

"Yep," Sharla said.

"Hopefully he knows what Emperor Consort means…" Dunban added.

"My daughter, Melia Antiqua, and her fiancé, Shulk, will depart immediately to face the Tomb," Sorean said. Shulk raised an eyebrow, but Sharla and Dunban couldn't quite make that detail out.

"They will seek the approval of our ancestors and become your crown rulers!" Sorean announced.

"I wish the best for them…" Dunban said. He stood up in worry.

"But didn't Shulk say Melia was to die at the hands of Tyrea today?" Dunban asked.

"I'd forgotten about that…" Sharla said.

"Hold it! You will not leave this room… alive!" a masked voice said. Five identical figures entered the room.

"Oi!" Reyn said. A few slashes of the driver, and four such figures fell. The last one was held in place by Riki's biter.

"Now out with it, assassin. What do you know of Tyrea?" Dunban asked.

"She's already gone to assassinate that wretched half-Homs Melia and her fawning husband. Without the Monado, they're helpless!" the assassin said. Reyn shoved his driver at her, not-quite killing her.

"We've no time to lose. We must hurry after Melia and Shulk," Dunban said. "This will be no honeymoon for them if we do not act!"

* * *

Shulk and Melia stood before the Tomb.

"As agreed, there is to be no more assistance granted unto you, Melia. We wish you a safe return…" Lorithia said. Melia curtsied, and Shulk clumsily bowed. He was still reeling from the advice given by Sorean and other heads of Alcamoth. Melia's half-Homs heritage and their use of words like fiancé and consort chief among them.

* * *

Dunban, Reyn, Sharla and Riki were rushing through Alcamoth, drawing eyes from everyone in Alcamoth. They ignored these eyes and stepped through the teleporter to the High Entia Tomb. They stopped to see the massive door. Alvis was beside them. No one had the breath to question it.

"There are defensive measures in place for exactly this situation. I will aid you in circumventing them," Alvis said. Again, no questions were drawn. He would've probably only talked to Shulk anyway.

* * *

Melia and Shulk walked through the Tomb.

"The altar is deep within the Tomb. I wonder what trials await us…" Melia asked. She walked forward, Shulk following. Melia pushed a button in front of a door, and waited.

_2512 cycles since last visitor. State your name and purpose, _a voice said.

"Melia Antiqua. Shulk. We have come to be judged on my legitimacy to the throne by the ancestral spirits."

_Permission granted. Commencing analysis of genetic data._

A green ring surrounded both Shulk and Melia. Shulk reached for his Monado, only to remember it was gone. The door disappeared, and Shulk and Melia could travel through the passage.

* * *

The Homs and Riki appeared not long after.

"It's so cold and sterile…" Sharla commented.

"This is a Tomb," Dunban pointed out. "There are ancient spirits about."

"And there are defence systems to prevent uninvited-" Alvis added. He turned to the button Melia had pressed earlier.

"What does this button do? Riki want touch!" Riki said. He jumped up, and hit the button. Green rings surrounded the entire party. The circle of land the party was standing on vanished, as all five travellers fell.

* * *

Melia and Shulk walked through the tomb. Shulk was looking around at the tablets, with arcane alphabets. Melia was walking over sacred platforms, which appeared only as Melia walked. Melia easily dispatched any foe that appeared, as the two arrived in the Ceremony Hall.

_You have done well, my descendant._

"Descendant? Are you the progenitor of Antiqua?" Melia asked.

_Think of me as a recreation of said ancestor, possessing his thoughts and speech._

"But he must've passed way centuries ago," Shulk said.

"Millennia," Melia corrected.

_Do not mistake me for a living being. I am a replica of your ancestor. I am merely a projection of what he would be, if you were to meet him now._

"I do not understand… but I do not suspect you of falsehood..."

_It is beyond doubt. If I could feel, I would feel joy. I am not real, but I do not lie._

"Joy?" Melia asked.

_The results of the gene analysis show Homs gene integration of 90%._

"Counting me?" Shulk asked. A green ring surrounded Melia alone.

_80%. My bad. Estimates suggest evolution within a revised eight generations. Our wishes are almost fulfilled. Our purpose, as decreed by the Bionis, is linked to our genetic sequence. We have spent millennia analysing sequences to free ourselves from the curse. Only a certain gene set will unlock the mechanism and set us free._

"I do not understand…" Melia said. She looked to Shulk.

"I never studied biology. My realm of understanding is in machinery and engineering," Shulk added. "However, I understand each term he uses, and I can sort of see what he means."

_You have chosen well, Antiqua. It is of no consequence you do not understand. Consider it my personal musings. I grant to you both this seal._

A green light shot from the light in the room where the sound was being emitted. A symbol appeared on Melia's forehead, and a slightly less intricate one showed on Shulk's.

_It is to be you who will rule the High Entia. And you will likely be the last. Go forth and rule, descendant._

"So the spirits look favourably upon you, coward," a voice said. Shulk turned on the spot. Melia took a more dignified movement.

"Explain yourself. Only imperials are permitted to enter this place. …And future imperials," Melia said.

"I am the subject of Her Highness the First Consort. I require no permission!" the woman said.

"Mother's subject?" Melia asked.

"No impure child of the Second Consort has the right to refer to the First Consort as 'Mother'. A filthy Homs half-breed has no right to the throne! I, Lady Tyrea, will see to it that you and your pathetic Homs sidekick are removed from this plane of existence!" she said.

_Tyrea… sounds familiar… oh no!_

"Melia! Do you have another staff?" Shulk asked. Melia withdrew such a weapon, and Shulk grabbed it. He focused, and used a Summon Bolt art.

"You will fall here, scourge of Bionis!" Shulk said.

* * *

"Who puts a great big hole somewhere like that?" Reyn asked.

"Ask Riki. It was he who activated the defensive mechanisms. If we hurry, we can still catch Melia," Alvis said.

"Oh no! Is it Riki's fault that Shulk and Melly are in danger?" Riki asked.

"Yes, Riki. But if we hurry, I'll give you the first shot at saving them," Sharla said. Alvis held out his hand, and summoned the Monado.

"You've got it?" Dunban asked.

"Shulk will need it," Alvis said.

* * *

The party traversed through the tomb, and heard some voices.

"A filthy Homs half-breed has no right to the throne! I, Lady Tyrea, will see to it that you and your pathetic Homs sidekick are removed from this plane of existence!" a female shouted.

"Melia! Do you have another staff?" Shulk's voice asked.

"You will fall here, scourge of Bionis!" Shulk continued. The party burst through the door, to see Shulk and Melia both carrying a staff, with a Summoned Bolt. A roar sounded, and a beast descended on the arena.

"A Telethia?" everyone asked.

"Why should you care? You're about to die!" Tyrea said.

"Shulk!" Alvis called out. He tossed the Monado through the air. Shulk discharged the Summon Bolt, and grabbed the Monado, using a Purge immediately. Shulk looked between the Solidum Telethia and Tyrea.

"Reyn, Dunban, Riki, go for Tyrea! Sharla, aid me, Melia and Alvis in fighting the Telethia! The Monado cannot harm people of Bionis…" Shulk said. The party agreed on this, and Reyn, Dunban and Riki fled with Tyrea. Sword slashes and gun shots echoed around the chamber, as the enemy combination became really hectic.

"Shulk. Activate a Chain Attack," Alvis said.

"So quickly?" Shulk asked. "OK… Chain Attack!

MELIA: Starlight Kick!

SHULK: Shaker Edge!

ALVIS: Lost Ray!

SHARLA: Head Shot!

The Telethia went down.

"What happened?" Shulk asked.

"I willed for you to win…" Alvis said. "So that is what happened." The group turned to the fight against Tyrea. Reyn used a Sword Drive, and sent Tyrea to her knees.

"Almost bought it there…" Reyn said.

"Thank you, Alvis…" Shulk added. "You saved our lives!"

"My pleasure," Alvis said. He turned. "But it seems our assailant Tyrea vanished…"

"No matter… You saved us… Reyn, Sharla, Dunban… I thank you…" Melia said. She smiled as she looked at them.

"Guess she trusts us now… and all it took was saving her life," Reyn said.

"All it took?" Dunban said.

"…Yeah, I guess I'd trust someone who'd do that for me," Reyn concluded.

"Melly safe thanks to Heropon!" Riki said, jumping into Melia's arms. Melia gave Riki a soft stroke, and Shulk gave him a stroke as well.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Alvis said. "Sadly, nothing was able to be proven today…"

"But still, the Bionite Order working under our noses…" Kallian said. "Just the thought gives me chills."

"Melia, you have returned unharmed from the Tomb. Our forefathers have spoken," Sorean said. "With or without Shulk, your legitimacy to the throne is intact."

"Thank you, Father…" Melia said.

"And you do not need to worry about Shulk. I must consider my move. If I find it a wise decision, you might access Prison Island," Sorean said. Shulk nodded. He was content to simply watch Melia's little ceremony here. The other Homs and Nopon had also been invited.

"Thank you for aiding my daughter," he added. Shulk bowed.

"She is a lucky girl to have met someone as kind as you, Shulk. We have claimed it earlier, but I formally give you my blessings for courting her at a time when matters are not so pressing," Sorean said.

"I am really going to have to ask you about what everyone's talking about at some point, Dunban," Shulk said out of the corner of his mouth.

"But I must warn you… you must stop the Mechon assault immediately. If we allow the invasion to continue… the Bionis is awakening. If the Bionis awakens, all life on Bionis could come to total extinction," Sorean said.

* * *

Reyn, Sharla, Dunban and Riki were content to watch a beautiful show put on by the High Entia as celebration. Melia and Shulk were watching on a higher ledge, Melia in Shulk's arms. Melia's smile was hidden under her Imperial mask, but Shulk could feel the muscles on his leg. Shulk looked up, and saw some odd lasers in the sky.

"That's not normal…" Shulk said. He decided to overlook it, just in case. He heard footsteps, and found Riki behind them. Reyn, Sharla and Dunban weren't too far behind.

"You came to see me?" Melia asked.

"Of course. What you did earlier was amazing!" Sharla commented.

"And I must say, you have an excellent garden," Dunban added.

"Ah, you found the garden? It was one of my mother's favourite places. We'd be in there so often… ah," Melia said.

"You were in there with Yumea?" Shulk asked.

"No… my birth mother. She was a Homs…" Melia reminisced.

"Oh… and in less than an hour, there will a banquet. I'd like you all to come," she added.

"Reyn, Riki, the banquet food is for everyone," Shulk said. They hadn't even accepted, and Shulk was already pre-chewing them out.

_The Face Malice will use Killing Claw on Sorean. He will not survive the attack. You have until later tonight._

"…Uh oh…" Shulk said.

"Another vision?" Reyn asked. Everyone looked between each other, before a siren sounded.

"Mechon!" Melia cried out. Sorean looked up from a corner.

"Quickly… we must go to Prison Island! Whatever our ancestors sealed there will not remain there if the Mechon get there first!" Sorean said. The party jumped up on the spot.

"Father! Bad idea!" Melia cried out. Sorean had scooped up the Imperial Staff from its resting place, and began to run towards Prison Island.

"We must go. The Emperor… he is going to die if we do not give chase," Shulk said. They started to run.

* * *

The party arrived at Prison Island. The Mechon were firing lasers around the island, as other beasts started to defend. They saw High Entia machines and some beasts that existed only in the group's nightmares conflicted with the foes. The party ascended the island at a quick-step pace. The island itself began firing lasers, zapping Faces and shielding the island. Shulk concluded that it would not harm them, and the party continued up. Statues of Telethia marked the way. Shulk and Melia opened doors marked by a High Entia symbol. The High Entia must really have not wanted people to climb. At the top of the tower… was the place Shulk was waiting to reach since he saw that vision. Sorean Antiqua stood there, in front of a giant.

"Who is this?" Melia asked.

"Welcome… True Heir to the Monado," it said.

"Who are you?" Shulk asked.

"I am Zanza. And I have waited centuries for you," it said.

"But weren't you sealed eons ago?" Melia asked.

"I forged that Monado. It is moulded from me. All who wield the sword are made known to me. You two Homs at the back… you and that other guy were very dim in trying to wield it. Shulk, however… the Monado is yours to wield," Zanza said.

"You made…" Shulk said.

"Yes… I made it millennia ago, to oppose Mechonis. It controls the principle upon which life is based… ether. Mastering that power would generate infinite power. Most of your species didn't want this to happen, and imprisoned me here. I once beat the Mechonis with that…" Zanza said.

"You? With that?" Reyn asked.

"Appearances are merely illusions. What shape it takes depends on its master. The sword was forged to oppose Mechonis. As the wielder grows, so too does their ability to control all things. Yet… the Monado is in shackles. Suppressed…" Zanza said.

"You mean… the fact it cannot harm people of Bionis?" Shulk asked.

"Yes… that constraint. Thanks to it, Faced Mechon appeared. Mechon which resist the Monado's power…" Zanza said. More kabooms.

"I will remove the shackles on the Monado. Only if you remove my own shackles. Free me, and the Monado will cut down anything you wish. Nothing short of a god could stand in your way!" Zanza said.

"Shulk… bad idea. We have no idea why Zanza is shackled. Is it worth it, to try and kill the Faced Mechon? Is Face Malice worth the effort?" Melia asked. Shulk looked between Zanza and Melia.

"…Yes. It is worth it," Shulk said.

*SHING* *SHING*

With a cross of blue light, the Monado chopped off the shackles of Zanza.

"Ah… that's better. Heir to the Monado. Your will shall be done. Let the shackles be released!" Zanza cried out.

*This party is now over!* a familiar growl cried. Zanza was pierced by a spear, and vanished.

*Sorry we're late. We came for Zanza… dumb barrier. But if he dies, he can't power up that Mechonis-forsaken Monado!* Faced Malice said. Another Face Unit came beside Face Malice.

*Oh, and I'd like to introduce you to the Faced Purity. Dumb name, didn't come up with it, would really like to kill the woman who did. She'll be helping me exterminate you bugs!*

"You will pay for what you've done!" Shulk cried out.

*Please wait. I mean you no harm!* Face Purity said.

"Return Fiora at once!" Dunban roared.

"Dunban, she was returned to the Bionis!" Shulk called. His Monado strike rang false, and Face Malice blocked it.

*Weak. Weak and pathetic,* Face Malice said. The party began their blows. Face Malice swiped at Melia, and Shulk grabbed her, pulling her out of the way.

"Melia, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just don't let me go for a little…" Melia said.

*Worthless without the Monado… ain't that right, Dunban?* Face Malice said.

"…What, or who, are you?" Dunban asked.

*You know me quite well, Dunban. How rude to ask!* Face Malice told him. He swiped with his claws.

_It can't be… that dirty!_

*Cease fighting at once!* Face Purity cried out. Face Malice did not, and was Mind Blasted by Sorean as a result. Face Malice turned to face Sorean. Shulk and Melia ran up to Sorean.

*You're going to pay for that, you bag of bones!* Face Malice called out. He raised his claws, and cleaved down. Sorean fell to his knees, pierced in the heart and stomach. Same wounds as Fiora.

"NO!" Shulk cried out. Face Malice raised the bloodied claws to his face in glory. Shulk raised his blade, and a new symbol appeared in its centre.

"The people of Bionis will never let you triumph!" Shulk said. The blade changed form.

"YOU WILL KNOW OUR NAMES!" Shulk cried out. Shulk climbed onto Face Malice, and slashed again and again. Melia fired Elementals at the Face. Face Malice was knocked to his knees.

"You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Fiora!" Shulk said. He slashed at Face Malice… which Face Purity blocked. The protective armour on her chest began to shatter. A red light coated Shulk, and a whirring light appeared within the chest cavity. The armour fell to the ground. Shulk gasped, as he caught a glimpse of what… no, who… was inside it.

"But… that's not possible!" Shulk cried out. The Homs inside the machine shook a piece of armour away, and it was Reyn and Dunban's turn to gawk.

"F-F-F-Fiora?" Dunban asked.

*That was a close call… but the mission is complete. Returning to base,* Fiora said. Face Purity climbed into the sky, and soared away. Grumbling, Face Malice followed.

"Fiora?" Shulk asked.

* * *

The party turned to Sorean. Melia was nursing him. Unlike Dunban, she knew it was too late. All Melia did was hold Sorean. She made no attempt to fix what was already broken.

"Father… we were too late…" Melia cried.

"Melia… you must not cry," Sorean said. "I know it is tempting, but do not."

"Father… you're dying. I will cry however much I feel like it!" Melia said. Shulk kneeled beside the pair.

"You are the hope of the High Entia… this is something you must choose. Remember this, and be worthy of that title. I love you, Melia. I desire only great things for you, my daughter," Sorean said. He turned to Shulk.

"Heir to the Monado… that blade is yours now. Whatever my forefathers desired is meaningless now…" Sorean said. "You must succeed."

"Melia… cry as long as you must. Shulk will care for you, my child… When your tears are dry…" Sorean began. His last breath flowed out, and fell limp.

"Melia… I will be at your side for always and always. Do you understand, now and today, why I pursue the Faced Malice? Because I have learned, as well. It was never my own desire for revenge… it was revenge on behalf of the families those claws have sliced in two. For Dunban's sister… for your father… for who knows how many people he has eaten with a smile… he will pay. I don't know who's in that chassis… but he will learn a few lessons. From this blade…" Shulk said. Melia looked up, and nodded, sniffing.


	5. Face Impurity

The sun rose on a different Alcamoth. Well, the citizen's lives had all but become normal once more. It was in the royal throne room that the difference had occurred. Shulk, unknowing future Emperor of the High Entia, was sitting to one side, giving Melia a large supply of comfort. Dunban and Kallian conversed beside the throne. Lorithia, Alvis and several Imperial High Entia stood on the room's floor.

"Crown Princess Melia's accession will take place one year from today," Kallian announced to the crowd. "Until that day, as decreed by our princess, I shall assume imperial duties as Crown Regent. Any objections?" The room collectively shook their head.

"Our thanks," Kallian said, bowing.

"If I may… I would like to propose a round-table discussion on the strategy concerning the Mechon," Lorithia said.

"I'll get on that right away. I have some business to attend to, first, though. This discussion will occur before the day is out," Kallian said.

* * *

Shulk, Reyn, Sharla and Riki stood inside the room they had first been placed in a mere two days ago. It was astounding, how much had happened in that time.

"Friends act strange…" Riki said.

"Of course, Riki. That girl we saw on Prison Island… she's important to us. And I don't know what Shulk's on about," Reyn said. It was astounding that Reyn didn't say 'furball'.

"Me and Dunban, both. I've been worried about Melia… she's worse than when we were arrested. If it wasn't for Sharla, I wouldn't even be here. And how did Dunban get out of this?" Shulk said.

"Your grip was weaker than his. I couldn't even get a word out of him," Sharla said. The door opened, and Melia entered the room.

"Is Dunban's weakness because of that girl in the Mechon?" Melia asked.

"Suppose so. That girl is Fiora, Dunban's sister," Reyn said.

"Melia! Are you all right?" Shulk asked.

"Of course I am. I have decided that Father's death is no longer worth the tears. I must look to the future," Melia said.

"Great! I was worried about you…" Shulk said.

"I appreciate the concern. But who exactly is Fiora?" Melia prodded.

"Dunban's little sister. A more agile fighter than a strong one, but just as lethal as Reyn. A bit annoying, but she kind of grows on you. We knew her all our lives… but we thought her dead in Colony 9. We returned her to the Bionis. I'm still formulating hypotheses about how Fiora appeared in the Face Purity," Shulk explained.

"Shulk… she didn't recognise us. The Fiora we knew would've jumped out of the Mechon and hugged you so hard, you'd be lucky to still be alive, much less standing," Reyn said.

"Thanks for reminding me, Reyn… I was trying to forget she did that," Shulk said. "But Dunban must be in so much grief… I can't even begin to imagine how he feels…"

"Probably because you can't imagine how you're supposed to feel," Sharla said.

"Yeah. When Fiora was alive, I wished she would go away. When Fiora was dead, I wished she would come to me. Now…" Shulk said. He left the room.

* * *

Shulk walked through Alcamoth, looking for Dunban. As luck would have it, Dunban was standing in plain sight. Shulk walked beside him.

"Hello, Dunban…" Shulk said.

"Oh, Shulk! Was anyone worried about me?" Dunban asked.

"Everyone. Especially me. I've been hypothesising about Fiora. What's got my attention most… it is the fact that she didn't recognise us. I'm starting to think…" Shulk said.

"That's she hasn't come back? Shulk, get with the times. I've returned Fiora to the Bionis. I'm not upset that there's a shadow of her. Just vaguely offended," Dunban said.

"Good for you, Dunban. I just expected, considering the brother you are, that you'd've been a touch more upset, a tad angrier," Shulk said.

"I'm surprised you aren't, either. You and Fiora used to be inseparable," Dunban said.

"What? Me and Fiora?" Shulk asked.

"That changed not that long ago, really. Fiora grew older and closer to you… and you began to push her away," Dunban said.

"Fiora was really annoying. She stopped caring about personal space, she tried to get me alone with her all the time… honestly, I'm surprised I miss her this much. No offence," Shulk said. Dunban looked up.

"To be young and naïve… Shulk, do you know how many men would give their right arms to be in your position?" Dunban asked.

"Well, you, for one," Shulk said.

"What? Oh… bad analogy. But do you understand the point I was trying to make? Do you know how many men would like Fiora to be as close to them as she was to you?" Dunban asked.

"Oh, that. None?" Shulk asked.

"There is not a single man in all of Colony 9 younger than I that would not like to be close to Fiora. But, of all of those men, Fiora chose you. I agree with her decision. And now, here in Alcamoth, Melia has done likewise. I implore you to consider my words in depth," Dunban said. "We leave before noon. Get ready to move."

"Of course," Shulk said.

"And Shulk? No matter where your heart lies, with Melia or with Fiora… I would like your help. Help me learn who that Fiora was. Help me find out if Fiora can come back," Dunban said. Shulk nodded. He didn't like Fiora, but he was not the Homs to hold a grudge.

* * *

Kallian summoned the entire travelling party, plus Melia, to the Audience Chamber.

"I must apologise to you all. Forgive our hubris," he said. "We were content to sit idly by, safe behind impressive technology, as the Mechonis slaughtered Homs by whim. Our decision to ignore your plight was wrong. Wrong. As the High Entia Regent, I will personally make sure that the Homs receive High Entia aid in the coming battles."

"Thank you, Kallian," Shulk said.

"After seeing your group, a group of mixed heritage, I have learned that an allied army of similar heritage must be formed. I ask that you act as ambassadors for this force," Kallian said. Shulk pondered Kallian's decision.

"…Melia? Any reason for Shulk's indecision?" Kallian asked.

"He's standing right there!" Reyn said.

"I don't mind," Shulk said, barely moving.

"Shulk has other people to consider. He has no quarrel with you. It is with another that your goals do not align," Melia said.

"Melia…" Shulk said.

"I used to believe my father did not love me. Until the day he died. If you do not grasp the importance of loved ones until after they are gone…" she said poetically. She shuffled closer to Shulk. "That is simply too late."

"Then I have decided. I'm going to get Fiora back!" Shulk said.

"Shulk, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I will do it myself," Dunban said.

"No… I want her back as much as you do," Shulk admitted.

"I'll handle the ambassador stuff!" Reyn said.

"No!" everyone said at once. Sharla put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to screw it up. Let Riki do it," Sharla said.

"NO!" everyone said at once.

"I wasn't being serious!" Sharla said.

"To forgo the suggestion of Klaus becoming ambassador and breaking every window in this city with the response, I might suggest another candidate," Kallian said. He pointed to one side, and a figure emerged from the shadows. She was the same height as Melia, clad in the same robes, wearing Melia's detestable mask.

"You didn't tell me you had a twin sister," Dunban said.

"This is no sister. This is Marina. She is of the same mixed heritage, of the same age, and, from a purely cursory point of view, looks exactly alike in regal wear. I hope you find her suitable," Kallian said.

"I must protest! I was about to suggest myself!" Melia said.

"Your suggestion is noted and ignored. Admit it: you'd run after Shulk before the week is out. Marina is here to accept your suggestion, perform the task a tad more studiously, and allow you to stay by Shulk's side," Kallian said. "And, I trust, you will eventually destroy the Face Malice, recover the Face Purity, study the lands of Bionis, and make the Mechonis pay."

"Glad to note you said Shulk first," Sharla said.

"We have received reports that the Faces Malice and Purity fled to Galahad Fortress of Sword Valley," Kallian said.

"Shulk. I will accompany you. To reach Galahad Fortress, you will need to travel through Valak Mountain. They are treacherous. I will need to accompany you to make sure you survive," Alvis said.

"Where did you… oh, never mind. Come along, Alvis," Shulk said.

"Heroes of Bionis, make us proud!" Kallian said. Shulk and co bowed, and left the room.

* * *

By way of a short-range pod, Shulk and co travelled to Valak Mountain, the snow-covered right arm of the Bionis. Ignoring Reyn and Riki's complaints, the party pressed on throw the blizzard of the mountain. Alvis pointed out the place Shulk was found, all those years ago, with the Monado. It sent a wave of nostalgia and mystery through the party. Hoping not to remain in the snow long, they decided not to linger. Alvis only offered philosophical comments about foresight along the way. They entered a field of snow, and saw a Mechon appear in front of them. The Face Purity. Fiora.

"Fiora?" Shulk asked. Face Purity opened, revealing the shape of Fiora.

*Heir to the Monado… We meet again,* Fiora said.

"Fiora?" Shulk asked again.

*Fiora? Ah, I see… that is her name. Excuse me, Heir…* Fiora said. A red light emitted from Fiora, bathing Shulk. The red light dissipated, and Fiora nodded.

*So that is who this shape is. Wielder of the Monado. There is a matter I must speak to you about,* Fiora said.

*Ka-BOOM!* another voice said. With a big bang, Fiora and Face Purity were blasted into a wall. Face Malice soared onto the scene gloatingly, and blocked the Face Purity from Shulk.

"Hello. My name is Melia Antiqua. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" Melia said. She led the charge, everyone else a half pace behind her.

*Now, now, let's all calm down. If I slip… I might just kill this operator. Now, we wouldn't want that, would we?* Face Malice said.

"You disgust me!" Melia cried out.

*Would you be so kind as to hand over that dangerous toy you have there?* Face Malice asked. *I could take it after I smash you all to a pulp… but in honour of the stupid name this Face has, I think I'll try and keep things a bit peaceful, you know.*

"…Fine. Take the Monado, Malice," Shulk said, planting it in the ground, and taking a few steps back.

*Good boy, Shulk. Always eager to please,* Face Malice said, opening his chassis and revealing his Homs shape. Dunban growled.

"Mumkhar! You dirty, back-clawing, malice-faced, soulless machine man!" Dunban said.

*Greetings to you too, Dunban!* Mumkhar said.

"You're to blame for all this? Killing my sister, murdering Melia's father, destroying nearly every city on this titan… all this can be traced to my old wartime ally? Why did I never spit on your grave?" Dunban asked.

*… I can't tell you how badly I wanted to get my claws on this sword! What does this boy even know about how it works?* Mumkhar asked.

"You put down that blade right now!" Melia cried out.

*Calm down, missy… or Shulk may actually get invested in my murder. Not that it's actually going to happen, but I'm covering my ass,* Mumkhar threatened. *Anyway, boy. What extent will you go to exact your revenge for poor Fiora and Sorean? And everyone else I've killed? All lost-count of them? Would you kill a Homs to do it?* Mumkhar asked.

"Why did you betray us, you murdering swine?" Dunban asked. "Why did you kill all of those Homs? Your old friends, innocents, and everything in between?"

*You wanna know? Because it was your home! I killed Fiora because she was your sister. I destroyed Colony 9 because that's where you lived,* Mumkhar said.

"YOU MURDERING PIECE OF-!" Dunban roared, slashing at Mumkhar. Before he could hit, Face Malice pulled the chassis of Face Purity into the air, and shoved it against the rock.

*Remain where you are. That thing is controlled by my will. Unless you want another hole in your precious Fiora…* Mumkhar said. *So what's it to be, weaklings? Grovel and beg?*

"Not. On. Your. Pathetic. Excuse. Of. A. Life. MIND BLAST!" Melia roared. The Mind Blast put a few dents in Face Malice, destroying it. It also knocked the Monado from Mumkhar's hand into Shulk's.

"Melly hit bad guy in face!" Riki cried out. Shulk and Dunban charged in, and slashed away at Dunban's old friend. Mumkhar fought both at once, blocking both the Monado and Dickson's glaive at will.

"You fought beside me at Sword Valley! Why change sides?" Dunban asked. "Why the Mechon?"

*You're as blind now as you were then! I've wanted you dead for years! Ever since your little sister got her first growth spurt… maybe even before!* Mumkhar said, increasing the rate at which Shulk and Dunban moved. *I want that Monado. I want to be the new hero!*

"That's why you've killed innocent after friend? Just so you could take a larger portion of the glory you already had? I don't know whether your sadistic or selfish… and I've stopped caring, Mechon!" Shulk said.

*You'll never win, Monado-hoggers! Worship me!* Mumkhar demanded.

"Never. I will strike you down and all that you have become, you wretched fool. The Monado will stop you… and if it fails, I will!" Dunban said. "And then you will know the shame of all that you have done, traitor!"

Any further confrontation was lost in a snowfall. Face Mechon surrounded the party. Another Face, this one more intricate than Face Malice, and golden, stepped lightly as well.

"What is that?" Shulk asked.

*Heir to the Monado… this is the strongest Mechon ever built, the Faced Deity! It's operator? It is I, Egil. Leader of the Mechonis, and agent of Lady Meyneth!* the Face said.

"You lead the Mechonis? You control the Mechon? I shall have you made aware: it is my goal to turn you into scrap metal! Just letting you know," Shulk said.

*Yes, I am he who controls the Mechon. I am he who gets in your way. We fight to free the world from the tyranny of Bionis,* Faced Deity said.

"Why? Why trap Homs in machines? Why kill Homs beyond counting? What do you want from us?" Shulk asked.

*Your questions concern me not. I'm simply here for Face Purity. Face Malice, you come too. There'll be a long discussion about your punishment later. And as for you Homs, and that pesky little Nopon, if you want this, you'll have to come and retrieve her," Faced Deity said. Shulk jumped, and looked around. Him singling out Riki meant something… he turned back to Face Purity.

"NO!" he cried out. Melia was trapped with the chassis! She must have tried to grab Fiora earlier…

"SHULK! HELP!" Melia cried back. Faced Deity looked down at her.

*I only wanted the Face Purity, and her operator, Vanea… but if you insist on coming, I will not stop you,* he said. The Faced Deity zoomed away, followed by the Faces and Face Malice. Shulk threw the Monado down in anger.

"Dunban, you can keep Face Malice's death. I want that one," Shulk said.

"Get it together, Shulk… we'll get her back," Reyn said. Shulk looked at him. He wasn't sure whether he was talking about Melia or Fiora, but chose to assume he meant both.

* * *

The party, Melia short, emerged onto the Bionis' wrist. They looked down at the long valley: at the sword of the Mechonis. Shulk looked over Sword Valley… and Galahad Fortress.

"Shulk, Melia will be in Galahad Fortress. Are you prepared?" Alvis said.

"Don't know, don't care," Shulk said. "I will tear apart Galahad for what the Faced Deity did. Anyone want to turn back? Because this is your last chance."

"We're all behind you, Shulk!" Reyn said.

"Riki will not abandon Melly! Riki will not abandon Shulk! Riki will continue to fight for Riki's friends!" Riki added. Shulk nodded.

"If anyone needs to do anything, like relieve yourself or change your equipment, do it now. I'm not stopping, so make it quick," Shulk said, walking through the valley. He walked down, and saw a supply convoy. He ignored it: all he needed was the Monado. However, the following party ran right up to it: Dickson led it, and he had plenty for the group.

"Looks like you lot have been having fun without me! And where's Shulk?" Dickson asked, greeting the party.

"One of the Mechon kidnapped Melia. Shulk's gone like he was back in Colony 9," Reyn said.

"Sorry to hear that. But, if you want to save his skin, I'd suggest grabbing some supplies now," Dickson said. "I'm acting as the Homs representative for this allied force, but I couldn't say no to seeing you lot again. And meeting this new face: why is fluffball here?"

"Smelly man not call Riki fluffball! Only Reyn call Riki fluffball. And Reyn says furball! It nicer than fluffball!" Riki said adamantly.

"Wow! Didn't realise I had the monopoly on insulting you, Riki," Reyn said.

"And sorry about the stench," Dickson added.

* * *

Melia was thrown onto the floor, Fiora's body following her. The Face Deity snapped his fingers, and repairs to the Face Purity began immediately.

"Why do you keep me here?" Melia asked, pulling out her staff.

*Stopping to turn around and set you down was too inconvenient for me. Besides, it'll get the Heir to the Monado here sooner,* Faced Deity said. Fiora put her hand in front of Melia.

*I will make sure the High Entia is looked after, Egil. You can go back to your planning,* she said. Melia smiled gratefully at Fiora.

*Sadly, Vanea, that plan is not possible. I require the High Entia girl for my next plan to take the Monado from Shulk,* Egil said. Fiora gasped.

*What do you plan to do to her?* she asked indignantly.

*You'll see… but I'll also need this,* Faced Deity said, withdrawing something from Fiora. The Faced Purity's control.

*I knew I should've put the control in the Dyado…* Fiora sighed.

* * *

Dunban and co began to follow Shulk. Alvis and Dickson were not among them: they were going back to the Homs. Watching Shulk's movements in the grass ahead, Dunban was grateful to note that Shulk was not mindlessly charging: he was acting stealthily. He took paths that were free from Mechon, but there were still Mechon chassis in his wake. However, luckily, the party managed to catch up to him. Unluckily, he was facing a powerful foe…

*Ah, perfect! Everyone's here!* Mumkhar said. Shulk turned around.

"Took you long enough," Shulk added. The party walked to Shulk's side.

"How could you do this to your own kind?" Dunban asked.

*That ain't got anything to do with it. I'm just having the time of my life here! Ain't that the point?* Mumkhar said.

"Where's Melia?" Shulk asked.

*Told you the last thousand times. Deity Face never told me,* Mumkhar said. He summoned the Face Malice chassis.

*While's he's all focused on that High Entia brat, I can take out Monado boy easily!* Mumkhar said.

"You're talking pretty tough, beardy! You can't take us all on, even with that Face!" Reyn said.

*I'm sadistic, I ain't stupid,* Mumkhar said. With a flurry of spears, an army of Mechon Faces appeared around the party.

*If only I knew where the High Entia was… her screams would make a great soundtrack to your doom!* Mumkhar said. Shulk jumped on the head of a Face, and stood before Face Malice.

*Too scared to fight the Faces, eh? You know… who's inside them, I wonder? Sharla's husband? Dunban's father? Your girlfriend?* Mumkhar asked.

"That was a low blow, Face!" Sharla said. She shoved Shulk aside to face Mumkhar.

_Mumkhar__ will use Special Killing Claw on Sharla. This will disintegrate her. You have about four seconds._

Shulk jumped in, and blocked the claw.

"What's on those things?" Shulk asked. "You were about to disintegrate her!"

*Oh, this? This is something I had Faced Deity and Faced Purity develop. They were made especially to decompose Homs. Not just Homs… any beings of Bionis. That means you, Nopon,* Mumkhar said.

"Riki thank stinky machine for warning. Riki almost touch bad guy's claws," Riki said.

"Did the furball just sarcasm Mumkhar?" Reyn asked.

"No, Orluga. Riki really wanted to bounce on scary claws," Riki said.

*…I'm really embarrassed, now. This world suits me just fine! I'd really, really like it if you lot were to, I dunno, vanish from it?* Mumkhar asked, leaning in.

*I'm going to disintegrate you right here, Hero!* Mumkhar roared. Shulk and Dunban slashed and hacked at Mumkhar, dodging the poisoned claws. Reyn, Sharla and Riki fought off the Faces, managing surprisingly well, despite a few rouge blasts. Reyn looked up, to see Mumkhar preparing a Very Last Resort. He didn't need a vision to know Shulk and Dunban were in danger.

"Furball!" he cried out. He grabbed Riki by the hair, and threw him beside Shulk. He looked at Mumkhar, and activated a Chain Attack.

DUNBAN: Gale Slash!

RIKI: Peekaboo!

SHULK: Back Slash!

DUNBAN: Soaring Tempest!

RIKI: Say Sorry!

SHULK: Monado Buster!

Shulk's Monado Buster pierced through Malice's Face, leaving just Mumkhar and a half-functioning mech.

*The Monado… is too much!* Face Malice said.

"Yes. This is the power of the Monado. You wanted it, didn't you? Well, now you can have it!" Dunban roared. He leaped up. Shulk turned around, and blocked Dunban's katana with the Monado.

"Get out of the way, Shulk!" Dunban roared.

"This is not what he deserves, Dunban!" Shulk roared back. Reyn, Sharla, Riki and even Dunban gasped, although Dunban's efforts were not softened.

"Shulk, Mumkhar deserves exactly this? What else? Put him on trial as a Homs? He doesn't count as one anymore! You said it yourself: he's a heartless Mechon!" Dunban said.

"He doesn't deserve… to die cleanly," Shulk said.

*Monado Boy… I owe you my life…* Mumkhar said.

"PAY SOME ATTENTION, FOR BIONIS' SAKE! I'm not letting you go…" Shulk said.

_A __piece of the structure of Galahad Fortress__ will __land__ on __Face Malice__. This will __knock him clean off the Mechonis__. You have __fifteen seconds__._

"Dunban… the leg. Stab through the legs. The sides. Do not hit any vital organs," Shulk said. Dunban complied, while raising an eyebrow. Mumkhar roared out in pain, and Shulk shoved the Face Unit. Mumkhar found himself on an edge.

*No… not like this!* Mumkhar cried out. The piece of debris dropped on him, sending him cascading from the Mechonis, and into the sea below somewhere.

"…You killed. Thousands. You are not worthy of forgiveness. You aren't even worth the mercy of a quick death," Shulk said. Reyn gasped.

"That's not the Shulk I know," Reyn said. Shulk looked up.

"That's the Shulk that saw Fiora and Sorean killed. That's the Shulk that sees Mumkhar for what he is. The Shulk you know… he would've spared Mumkhar," Shulk said. "Now there's a High Entia girl who needs my help. And the time to dispatch of this little bugger was time poorly spent."

"Shulk…" Reyn said. Shulk turned, and left the arena.

"Mumkhar… you went too far, you fool," Dunban added, following Shulk. The other party members followed.

* * *

Entering Galahad Fortress through the side path Shulk had found on his charge ahead, the group was looking for them. Faced Deity, Faced Purity, and Melia… whoever they found first, whoever they should find first. Walking into some kind of maintenance bay, Shulk and Co found one such goal. Face Purity.

"Fiora!" Dunban called out.

_The chassis of Face Purity opened… wait, was that… That's not Fiora!_

Shulk returned from his vision.

"No, Dunban! Fiora's not in there!" Shulk said. Dunban looked from Shulk to Face Purity.

"But that is Fiora's Mechon!" Dunban said.

"No… someone else is in there…" Shulk said. A few smaller Mechon appeared behind the group.

"You lot! Fight them off! I've got to open the Face Purity!" Shulk commanded. Sharla stood in front of Face Purity, and began sniping. Reyn went right, Dunban went left. Riki stood in the centre, spitting ether and attacks everywhere. Shulk jumped on top of Face Purity, and started slashing. He didn't activate the Monado. He wanted to open the Mechon. Reyn, Dunban, Sharla and Riki could finish the small ones, and turned to Face Purity. She was swinging wildly at Shulk.

"Stop! Shulk's trying to help you, Fiora!" Reyn said.

"It's not Fiora!" Shulk cried out.

"Fiora or not, she's not stopping her attack. We've got to move, now!" Sharla said. The party fled from the fight. Shulk hopped from Face Purity, and faced her briefly.

"Please, Melia…" Shulk said. Face Purity continued to glare at Shulk. Shulk took the hint, and followed the party. Face Purity began to float, giving chase.

* * *

Face Purity's chase led the group to an arena at the base of Galahad Fortress. The party looked about, wondering what to do.

*I pity you…* a voice said. Shulk turned around. It was Faced Deity.

*Without the power of that sword, I doubt I would see you before me today. Apocrypha… Activate!* Faced Deity said. A purple light burst from the Faced Deity, blinding the party. When the light faded, so, too, did the light on the Monado.

"What?" Reyn asked.

"Oh, no…" Shulk responded. Mechon started to surround the group, and Face Purity showed up, too. One Mechon scraped Shulk, causing Reyn to go chase it. But more showed up to replace it. Face Purity stepped forward.

"Fiora… or whoever you are…" Dunban started.

"It's… it's her. I don't know what she's doing in there… but it's her… Melia! Melia, please! Please, you have got to stop! I can get you out of there! All you have to do is let me into that cockpit!" Shulk cried out. The cockpit opened, but with Shulk's condition, fighting off the Mechon was a dim idea. Melia showed her face. Bound tightly to the chair in the Face Purity, gagged with a sodden rag… seeing Melia in there for real was worse than just knowing it was her.

"What? Melly is Mechon? But… what happened to Fiora?" Riki asked.

"When they captured her… Faced Deity must have devised this plan…" Shulk said.

*Smart boy, Shulk. I have Face Purity's controls here. You cannot harm 'Melia'… but that Mechon she's in can certainly harm you!* Faced Deity said.

"COWARD! You hide behind shields like this one... what kind of man do you call yourself?" Dunban asked, levelling his sword. Shulk continued to stare at Melia. Melia's eyes widened in fear. She was scared for Shulk.

"Why attack us at all?" Shulk asked.

*If you wish to know… simply submit yourself to me. All will become clear when you attack Bionis with a body born of Mechonis…* Faced Deity said.

"NEVER!" Sharla shouted.

"…Melia…" Shulk said.

"Don't tell me you're considering 'is offer!" Reyn said.

"…No… NO! Who would EVER submit to you?" Shulk said, his resolve strengthening.

"Shulk… we are in no position to fight… our only option is to flee," Dunban said.

"With Melia in there? Dunban… I will not leave Melia to the mercy of Face Deity! I will save her… even if it costs me my body!" Shulk said. Melia's eyes filled with tears, as the Face Purity closed.

*Shulk… the Monado is useless to you… there is to be no victory or escape. What do you choose for your friends? Yourself?"* Faced Deity asked. Shulk took one long look at Face Purity, before answering.

"If you let her go… if they can leave this place unharmed… I submit the Monado… I submit myself…" Shulk said, letting a few tears fall.

"Bad Shulk! Shulk want to save Melly. Riki want to save Melly too. But Shulk not have answer!" Riki said. Shulk smiled.

"Young, naïve Riki…" Shulk said.

_Look who's talking..._

"Big, scary tail Mechon want Monado. But big, scary tail Mechon made Monado useless," Riki pointed out.

"You're right, Riki… I will not give you the Monado!" Shulk said, his resolve returning. He had to fight, now, before he got a third urge to submit to Mechonis. "You have proven the Monado worthless… you will not use it!"

*If you choose to fight… you have a different choice. Killed by me, or killed by Melia!* Faced Deity said. The five were surrounded by Face Deity and Face Purity. Reyn, Sharla, Dunban and Riki began whaling on the Faced Deity. Shulk was still paralysed by Apocrypha. Face Deity slammed the ground with a King Breaker, Toppling those in fight.

*Kiai!* a grey figure yelled. She kicked Face Deity in that Face, causing Face Purity to begin to malfunction. Melia looked about. There were buttons on the armrests, and they hadn't restrained her fingers… but how to power a Face? She started pushing buttons, learning the controls quickly. Face Deity began to charge a Catastrophe, before Melia slammed her palm into the controls as hard as she could. Face Purity collided with Face Deity.

"Melia!" Shulk cried, from the floor. He forced himself up. Melia grabbed Face Purity's twin blades, and begun to swing at Face Deity.

_How dare you force me to fight Shulk? How dare you…_

Melia's twin swords struck at Face Deity. The intricate body was unable to dodge the blades, and Melia's flurry worked. However, Face Deity had more ideas. He slammed Face Purity into a wall.

"Melia! Take this!" the grey figure shouted. She threw a golden triangle in the direction of Melia. That golden triangle sealed itself on Face Purity, making it glow red.

*How… how did you get the Dyado?* Face Deity asked. Face Purity used her power. She charged at Face Deity, moving much faster. The attack hit hard. So hard, in fact, that the arena they stood on started to break.

*You are in his hands now… I hope you can handle that,* the grey figure said. Face Deity began to hover, leaving the fight. The Mechon started to deactivate. As for the party? They panicked and looked for cover. They had no luck in finding some. Reyn and Sharla embraced. Shulk jumped on Melia, and tried to find out how to loosen her from Purity. Dunban grabbed Riki. The arena collapsed, and the six figures- Shulk, Purity, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban and Riki- fell from the Mechonis.


	6. The Hidden Arm

Shulk woke from his nightmare, and looked about. He was in a place he had never seen before. He was on a large strip of sand, with a metal structure to one side, and the Endless Ocean on another. He looked towards the ocean, and gasped.

"Purity!" he cried out. He ran over to the machine, and pulled the machine apart until he found Melia. Although some of the ropes had been frayed by the fall, she was still securely bound to Purity. Her gag remained fastened behind her teeth. Her eyes were shut, but she was still breathing. Shulk pulled at the gag, removing it from behind her teeth, and pulled out the Monado. It didn't activate.

"Something must've happened when Faced Deity disabled it…" Shulk remarked. Pushing lightly on the metal around the wreckage, Shulk was able to separate the cockpit seat from the machine, and from there, he could start cutting Melia's ropes.

"Got to be careful now… if the Monado reawakens, Melia could get seriously hurt. Really could go for a pocket knife or something…" Shulk commented, as he used the rather unwieldy blade to cut Melia from the wreckage. Luckily, the Monado didn't activate, allowing Melia to be cut free. Shulk turned her onto her back, and laid her down that way.

"Now to wake her up… but how?" Shulk asked himself. Melia stirred lightly.

"Water…" he said to himself. He looked to the structure, and saw a small spring. He scooped up some water, and hurried it back to Melia. He held a sample of it to her mouth. She didn't open.

"…I wonder… I think I remember Reyn doing something like this to Sharla…" Shulk muttered to himself. He poured the water into his mouth, but did not swallow. He pulled Melia's head up, and pushed his mouth into hers. He released the water, and allowed it to flow into Melia's system. Melia's eyes opened, and Shulk pulled back.

"It's nice to see you awake, Melia," Shulk said, and moved back. He started to inspect the rest of her body. Her wrists had red slits in them from the ropes, but there weren't any such wounds in the other parts of her body.

"I can't believe it… my first kiss…" Melia said to herself.

"Hm?" Shulk asked. Melia grabbed Shulk's collar, and pulled him up to her face. She let go, but quickly pulled him into a giant hug. After a small moment to gain his bearings, Shulk hugged back.

"I'm so sorry… for what happened on Valak Mountain. In Galahad Fortress…" Melia said.

"It was obvious it was not your fault. Valak Mountain, you were just trying to be nice to me and Dunban. Galahad Fortress… there are so many reasons that was not your fault, I can't even begin!" Shulk said. Melia smiled.

"Thank you, Shulk," Melia said. She tried to get up, before falling back onto the sands. Shulk pushed his arms under Melia, and scooped her up.

"Come on, Melia. We'll have to find someone. The other Homs, Riki, the people who built this place… we can't last out here forever," Shulk said.

"Good idea, Shulk," Melia said.

_Though couldn't we stick around for a little longer?_

* * *

Sharla woke up, and rolled over onto her back. Letting out a slight oof, she realised she had landed on Reyn. Odd place to land…

"Reyn. Get up," she said sternly. Reyn complied.

"What time is it?" he asked vaguely.

"The sun is out, but from this position, I can't say more. We'd better move and find some sort of supplies. Mine were running somewhat low…" Sharla said.

"I can't help but eat! Can I have some?" Reyn asked.

"No, Reyn. We need to ration our food," Sharla said. Reyn groaned.

"Oh… and thanks. For protecting me, for being there for me…" Sharla said.

"Us Homs have got to stick together, right?" Reyn asked. Sharla smiled.

"Though you're not just looking after me because I'm a Homs, right?" Sharla asked. Reyn cast his gaze around.

"It's not a reason, but it's part of one…" Reyn said. Sharla giggled lightly.

"Right, we really have to get a move on," Sharla said. She started, but Reyn hadn't. He was scratching his head.

"Reyn?" Sharla asked.

"…I'm useless, aren't I? I let Shulk go, even though I promised Fiora I'd keep an eye on him…" Reyn said.

"Surely I'm worth a little bit?" Sharla asked.

"Yeah, I can protect you, alright… but that's something I chose to do. I set my own wants over Fiora's… and now Shulk's gone, who knows where…" Reyn said. "He could've landed with Melia… and they could…"

"Reyn, I hope you're not implying what I think you are," Sharla said.

"No, Sharla… what did you think I was implying?" Reyn asked.

"That you'd think Shulk would leave us behind and begin a long life with Melia without you," Sharla said.

"That's what it was? …Then yes, that was what I was thinking," Reyn said.

"Reyn, Shulk would never do that. Melia might not be overly fond of us, but Shulk would never abandon you. Remember that," Sharla said. Reyn nodded. He finally started putting one foot in front of another, and followed Sharla.

* * *

"What's that sound?" Sharla asked.

"It's a scrap!" Reyn called out. "Hopefully, it means we've found somebody, and hopefully, we came in time for them to not die."

Reyn jumped down onto the same level as the fight, landing such that Sharla could land on him, and slide down. She pulled out her rifle, and he his driver. They looked ahead. Shulk was standing in front of two Mechon-like machines, one with a red circle of light, the other a blue. He held Melia in his arms, and Melia clung to his shirt. Shulk had a weak, right-handed grip on the Monado, and was swinging rather pointlessly at the Mechon.

"Put me down and fight!" Melia asked.

"I can't… I'm scared…" Shulk responded.

"Shulk! We've got 'em!" Reyn called out. He started his charge.

"Reyn!" Shulk cried out.

"Sharla!" Melia added. Sharla used a Thunder Bullet on the red-circled one, and Reyn used Sword Drive on the blue. The two fell, and Reyn turned to face Shulk. The Monado powered down, and fell to the ground. Sharla set it on Shulk's back.

"Thanks for the help, Reyn," Shulk said.

"Don't mention it, Shulk! I was just saying that I needed to help you more," Reyn replied.

"Sorry… I guess I have been paying a little too much attention to Melia. Speaking of which, do you think you can stand?" Shulk asked. Melia nodded. Shulk lowered her to the ground, and Melia took to her feet.

"Where are the others? Dunban, Riki?" Sharla and Melia asked at the same time.

"So you don't know either?" Shulk and Reyn said at once.

"So where do we find them?" they all asked at once.

* * *

Dunban and Riki awoke on a soft shore. Riki got up first, and took stock of his surroundings.

"Shiny!" he said. He rushed over to the golden, triangle shape in the sands. He scooped it up, and touched it. It glowed a brilliant red light, before falling from Riki's hands. It hovered above ground, before a young Homs girl appeared underneath it. The golden triangle settled as a necklace for her, and the girl sat bolt upright almost immediately.

"Where… where am I?" she asked. She looked over at Dunban.

"Dunban!" she cried out, and rushed over to him. Dunban jumped at the sound of his name, and looked over at the girl.

"F…Fiora?" he asked.

"Yes, it is me. Where are we? What happened to Shulk and Reyn? How long have I been out?" Fiora asked.

"I dunno, I dunno… and a week or two," Dunban answered in sequence. Fiora looked up, and around.

"And who is this little furball? He's so fluffy…" Fiora said, bending down to stroke Riki.

"No stroke until Hom Hom tell Riki what happened in Mechon!" Riki demanded, stepping away.

"Mechon?" Fiora asked, her eyes scrunching up in confusion.

"It's a long story, and one best explained once we've found the others. This is Riki: he's a Heropon. We've also met Sharla, a Colony 6 medic, and Melia, the princess of the mythical High Entia," Dunban said. "They should be nearby as well." Dunban waited a moment, before finally leaning in to give Fiora a one-armed hug.

"But it's good to see you again, Fiora."

"…So who is Fiora, hm?" Riki asked.

"This is my sisterpon. She was also supposed to be Shulk's wifeypon, but Shulk… the more I travel with him, the more I realise just how little about having a wifeypon Shulk knew," Dunban said.

"Riki know. But Riki know Shulk love Melly. Shulk tell Riki, way back when Melly killed the Dinobeast, that Shulk no like Fiora. Ah! Riki not supposed to tell Dundun!" Riki said.

"Is that so, Riki?" Fiora asked. Riki turned around, and started looking for the other members of the Homs. Fiora started to follow him. Dunban started to follow Fiora.

* * *

"A village in a place like this?" Dunban asked.

"Riki must make wrong turn! We must leave, and come back with branch of olives," Riki said.

"I am sure it is not that bad…" Fiora said.

"There they are!" a loud voice called out. With a massive crash, Dunban, Fiora and Riki found themselves knocked to the ground. Shulk nervously picked Dunban from the ground, Fiora glowed a shade of red and forced Reyn off her, and Riki laughed as Melia began to snuggle into him. Sharla simply walked up, laughing at the situation.

"Hello, boys!" Fiora said. Shulk's eyes widened.

"Fiora… you're back…" Shulk said. He pulled up Fiora's shirt. Not a single puncture wound or scar.

"We've got a lot of stories to tell…" Shulk said. Fiora nodded.

"But first, some more introductions. This is the home of the Machina people: the people of Mechonis," Shulk said. As he waved, some such Machina appeared behind him, walking up to see the party. A female one checked Melia's wrists: the rope burns she collected while in Face Purity were whitened, but still there. Shulk checked his own arm: two scars, the one from failing to slash at Face Malice, and one while opening Face Purity.

* * *

A few hours later, and Shulk concluded his story. He had just finished recounting the story of the events that had transpired since the Mechon attack on Colony 9 over a nice tea break. His audience was the entire party, a newly-revived Fiora, and Linada, doctor of the Machina and the very Machina that had checked Melia's wrists eariler. Although Shulk had brief periods of respite when others chipped in to explain parts of the story Shulk either didn't understand or wasn't present for, he had spent all that time speaking about his story. Linada and Fiora nodded. After all, the story was mostly for their benefit.

*Ah, I see,* Linada said. Fiora was simply left to process the story. She had no story to tell back, however. She had no story, period, for the time period between Face Malice killing her and Riki waking her up with the golden trinket.

*Well… as Shulk mentioned, we are the Machina, people born from the Mechonis. We are not the same as Mechon… the weapons you call Mechon were created by our civilisation. However, we were born from the Mechonis, like how you were born from the Bionis,* Linada said, beginning her explanation.

"So far I follow… but what of the Mechon attack on Bionis? What do you know of that?" Dunban asked.

*I understand your feelings… but there is much to tell yet. If you travel a short distance in that direction, you will see our chief. He will discuss further. He knows more than I. Melia, you are in satisfactory condition. Fiora… I would like to analyse you. I do not understand how you came to be,* Linada said.

"That sounds reasonable. Shulk, everyone… you must talk to the chief," Fiora said. Shulk nodded, and stood up.

"Um, Shulk… I'll do the talking. You say another word, and you'll be the next one getting a check-up!" Melia said. Shulk nodded again.

* * *

"He's massive!" Reyn cried out. The chief sat in his chair. Or rather, he was his chair: a massive chair with a large body contained in it. That was Miqol, chief of the Machina.

"Reyn, don't be rude!" Sharla said.

*Don't worry, Homs woman… I get a kick out seeing people's faces every time,* Miqol said, chuckling.

"So, Chief Miqol of the Machina… I am Melia. I am the Princess of the High Entia race of Bionis. I would like to forge an alliance between the peoples of Bionis- the Homs of the lower regions, the Nopon of the middle, and the High Entia of the upper regions- and the people of Mechonis- the Machina of the Arm, and whatever other races there might be," Melia said, getting on one knee.

*No need to be so formal with me, Melia. I accept your request, though that is not particularly important. Oh… and it's just us Machina,* Miqol said. *What I called you here for is a request of my own. First… that is the Monado, correct?*

"Correct," Melia said.

*And the destruction of the fortress built on the Mechonis' blade. Was that your doing?* Miqol asked.

"Yes. Do not mention Galahad again in my presence," Melia said.

*Apologies. In that attack… you must have met Egil, did you not?* Miqol asked.

"No… I don't think so…" Dunban said. Shulk turned to him, stern.

"Yes… it is he that caused my distress…" Melia said, pulling down her gloves and exposing her wrists. Miqol peered at them as best he could.

*I apologise again. This Egil that you fought… he is one of our people. He is my son,* Miqol said. Melia sniffed, and Shulk stepped forward. Melia started to sob a little on his shoulder.

*Do not weep, my… wait, that sounded better in my head. Never mind. My request to you is rather simple. Listen well… because I only desire to say this once,* Miqol said. *I want you to kill Egil.*

The room went silent. You could hear Melia's tears fall to the floor of Junks.

"You want us to kill your son?" Dunban asked.

"I'd be horrified if I had to kill mine. What sparked it?" Melia added.

*Well, let's see here… back when the Bionis and the Mechonis fought, the Bionis almost completely wiped us out. That's why us Machina are so few, and why there are no other races of Mechonis. I guess the Bionis just… didn't like us much. Lady Meyneth fought the Bionis in our stead… in the end, the two titans wounded each other and entered a deep slumber, in which they remain today,* Miqol started.

"Meyneth?" Melia asked.

*The creator of Mechonis. You could say that she is Mechonis,* Miqol said. *Our benevolent leader… she was high and mighty, but she never missed the chance to have a laugh with us Machina.*

"Wait, what? You talk like you were there!" Reyn said.

*I'm pretty old there, sonny. I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes,* Miqol said.

"That lifespan… you Machina must live longer than us High Entia. And we High Entia already give Homs a run for their life," Melia said.

"I can believe that… but he can't have lived that long!" Reyn said.

"Back on topic… why kill your son? Why not want us to destroy the Bionis?" Shulk asked. Melia looked at him, shocked.

*Egil… he was a brilliant young man. Clever, strong, and kind to the less able. But he never forgave the Bionis for what it did. He swore revenge,* Miqol said.

"An eye for an eye? He wants to do to us what the Bionis did to the Machina?" Reyn asked.

*Correct. Egil seeks the destruction of all innocent life found on Bionis. He has to be stopped,* Miqol said.

"Did you ever try to stop him?" Dunban asked.

*We tried, once. A lot of people died. Blind with vengeance… even Lady Meyneth herself couldn't stop him. And believe us… she tried,* Miqol said.

"Where is Egil now?" Melia asked.

*Most likely our old capital, Agniratha. He's trying to restore the Mechonis all by himself…* Miqol said.

"I feel sorry for him…" Shulk started. He looked to Melia. "But I can not let his actions be forgiven. Mumkhar, the Galahad incident… he has crimes that he must answer for."

"Better man than me, Shulk. I feel no sympathy for him," Reyn said.

"But why us, Miqol?" Dunban asked. "Do not forget: that Monado can destroy Mechonis weaponry. It is said that that sword once belonged to the Bionis: if that's true, that could be the sword that killed your brethren, all those years ago. Doesn't the sight of it set your teeth on edge?"

*Zanza…* Miqol muttered. He shook himself from his reverie, and looked up.

*If you want to kill Egil, you'll need all the power of the Monado you can get,* Miqol said. *But we have talked long enough. You must be tired. Take your time, talk amongst yourselves, think my request over. While we care for the girl, feel free to spend time in our village.*

* * *

Sharla went into a small room, shaking off Reyn by saying she needed to do something as a girl. She needed some time to herself.

*Knock*

And there goes that chance. Sharla opened the door, to see Melia standing there apprehensively.

"Come in," Sharla said, inviting Melia in. She nervously entered the room, rubbing her wrists unconsciously.

"Don't do that, it'll make it worse," Sharla said. Melia nodded, and desisted.

"Um, Sharla… thanks," Melia said.

"For what?" Sharla asked, reflecting on what she had done with Melia prior.

"For saving my life… back there…" Melia said nervously.

"I'm pretty sure Shulk's the one you want to credit for that. He's the one who stood against Face Purity…" Sharla said.

"No… back in Makna Forest… when you first met me…" Melia said.

"That? You're seriously thanking me for that now?" Sharla asked. Melia cringed.

"I'm sorry for not thanking you sooner…" Melia said. "And for ignoring you in the first place."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't let it happen again," Sharla said distantly. Melia nodded, and looked away. Sharla watched her, before deciding.

"Melia!" Sharla said. Melia turned back to see her.

"Sharla?" she asked.

"I've got an idea for you…" Sharla told her. "Just close the door, and I'll tell you."

* * *

Shulk sat beside one of the ponds in the Hidden Machina Village. He was sitting to ponder. About Egil. A lot about Egil. But there was also the matter of Melia, and Fiora. There was so much stuff people talked about around him and those two girls, and not a single one explained any of it. At this rate, Shulk felt himself more likely to explode from the confusion than get to Egil and die by his hand. Not that he thought Homs could explode.

"Evening, Shulk," Melia said.

"Oh… hi, Melia. I was just thinking about you," Shulk said. Melia smiled slightly.

"What, exactly, were you thinking about?" Melia asked.

"Mostly just what you guys mean when you talk about me and you. Or me and Fiora, sometimes," Shulk said. Melia looked downcast at the news, before her expression lit up. She turned to Shulk.

"I know you're an engineer… but what do you know about Homs, High Entia, and the like? About how their minds work?" she asked.

"Never studied that field. You'd be better asking Sharla, or maybe Fiora, once she wakes up," Shulk said. Melia smiled. Time to put Sharla's idea into effect.

"Shulk… I have a mental condition called infatuation. It's rather common amongst most races, especially at a young age," Melia said.

"Melia, I told you, Sharla's a better person for this," Shulk said.

"She can't help me with it. You see… when a girl catches infatuation, it has to be a boy who helps her through it," Melia explained. Shulk nodded.

"But why not Dunban?" Shulk asked.

"I… I trust you more than him, still. And as for Riki, he's a bit too naïve and childlike. And Reyn? Forget him," Melia said. Shulk nodded.

"So what do I have to do to help you?" Shulk asked.

"Oh, not a lot… it's mostly keeping me company, holding my hand, giving me a hug here and there… that sort of thing," Melia said. Shulk nodded again, and took note.

"I'm starting to understand it now… so that's what Fiora had, as well? I don't know why she didn't go to Dunban, either… and Sharla? She's got it as well?" Shulk asked.

"Fiora… I'm pretty sure she had it. It seems counterintuitive, but it is not recommended that someone with infatuation seek aid from a sibling. And Sharla? I'm pretty sure she has it, and Reyn's helping her… dunno why she went for him, though," Melia explained.

"It was probably Gadolt, first. Sharla seems to suggest Reyn and Gadolt are similar… Oh, and that reminds me… so all those words you threw around? Husband, consort, lover… they all relate to infatuation?" Shulk asked.

"You're a quick learner, Shulk," Melia said, as Shulk put an arm around Melia.

_But how long are you going to believe my story?_

* * *

"Morning, Miqol," Shulk said. He brought Melia and Dunban with him.

*How are you? Sleep well?* Miqol shouted in response.

"I'm fine… but I think you just woke up the rest of the village!" Shulk said.

*My bad!*

"I wanted to talk to you… about your son," Shulk said.

*Made a decision?* Miqol asked.

"We agree with you. Egil must be stopped," Shulk said. Melia beamed, and grabbed Shulk's hand. Shulk shivered, feeling her scars under her glove.

*Sounds good,* Miqol said.

"But before we arrived on the Fallen Arm, we heard of plans to form an allied force on the Bionis. Any day, they're going to launch an attack on Mechonis. But it's too dangerous!" Shulk said. "Egil has made a weapon that could kill us all!"

"You mean Mumkhar's fluid? The green stuff that disintegrates the life of Bionis?" Dunban asked.

"That. We have to warn the allied force of Bionis!" Shulk said.

"Well… you could ask me to do it," Dickson said. Shulk considered this idea, before turning around, and realising that Dickson had just kind of shown up out of absolutely nowhere.

"Dickson! What are you doing here?" Shulk asked.

"Hello to you too. Went looking for you after the incident at Galahad, and this is the hello I get?" Dickson asked.

"Oh… hi, Dickson," Shulk said sheepishly.

"The Fallen Arm of Mechonis rests directly underneath Galahad. If you fell from Galahad, you must have eventually wound up here!" Dickson said.

*You're looking well, Dickson,* Miqol said.

"You're looking normal, Miqol," Dickson said.

"You're acquainted?" Dunban asked.

*Sort of. I scratch his back, he scratches mine. He tells us about what's going on up top, and we tell him information and give him some advanced technology,* Miqol said.

"And you told no one?" Dunban asked.

"Not all Homs are like Shulk there. What'd happen if someone who really didn't like Mechonis found this place?" Dickson asked. "The Machina live isolated to avoid pointless conflict."

"Makes sense. We tried that one…" Melia said.

"So this is how you got all of your hi-tech gear…" Dunban said.

"I considered it fine as long as Shulk got helped. And that reminds me… did you ever solve that other problem?" Dickson asked.

"If you're talking about me, we've finally discussed it with Shulk. He should be fine enough for now," Melia said. Shulk looked between Dickson and Melia, before giving up.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate our pain were we to get him by Egil's weapon?" Dickson asked.

"Thirteen. It disintegrates the life of Bionis," Shulk said.

"…I'd swear, but there are kids and mostly-kids present. Though… it'd probably come in handy…" Dickson said.

"Dickson!" Dunban said.

"Only jokin'! For now, don't let it touch you. Leave it to me to find a counter, and I'll keep ya posted," Dickson said. "You focus your efforts of Eagle or whatever his name was. If you can fight fast enough, the allied force might not even be needed…"


	7. A Terrifying New Face

Shulk and his party began their long climb up the Mechonis. Fiora, having been considered in satisfactory health by Linada. She had chosen to follow the party up Mechonis. Shulk accepted, and led the group up to the Mechonis' foot.

"Bionis and Mechonis…" he commented, stopping.

"It is all so… different, from down here," Fiora commented.

"It is so serene…" Melia added.

"But do not forget: lives beyond counting are still lost on the blade above us. A different perspective does not change what something is," Dunban said.

"It's kinda hard to believe… how did these things ever fight?" Reyn asked.

"I wonder how the Machina must've felt…" Sharla said.

"Fear… fear allows us to commit atrocities. Call them acts of self-preservation," Dunban said.

"Egil! Egil very scary. But Egil also scary of us. Scary of big Bionis! Scary make us scary. Scary make him scary. All of us. Scary," Riki said.

"Well said, Riki," Shulk said.

"Perhaps that circle can be broken…" Melia said.

"We will break this circle of fear and destruction. We must do so, for the sake of all life on the Bionis and the Mechonis," Fiora said.

* * *

Shulk and the party started their long journey by climbing up the Mechonis Field. Despite it's name, the field was more of a giant machine, with all sorts of generators, pistons and catwalks around it. Shulk was taking lots of notes on his surroundings, while everyone else dragged him through the area. Thanks to him, climbing this field took a long time, resulting in night-fall occuring on the thigh of the Mechonis.

"We'll have to make camp… darn you, machinery," Shulk said. The party split into pairs, and set up their camp. Shulk sat down beside Fiora.

"Hello, Fiora," Shulk said.

"Hello, Shulk. What is it that you want?" Fiora asked.

"Why did you never tell me? About your infatuation?" Shulk asked.

"Hm? Oh… I guess I could never quite pluck up the courage," Fiora said. Shulk nodded thoughtfully.

"Shulk!" Melia said, seating herself beside Shulk. Shulk scooped her up, and sat her down on his lap. Fiora smiled, before laying her head on Shulk's shoulder. The three looked out over the Endless Ocean.

"You ever wonder what's out there…" Melia asked.

"No. It is called the Endless Ocean, after all…" Fiora said.

"One day, I might consider trying to explore it. But for now, all I really care about is this. Spending time with my friends…" Shulk said.

"Friend?" Melia asked, looking at Fiora.

"Yeah…" Shulk said. Dunban looked at the three.

_Interesting…_

* * *

Reyn fixed Sharla's rifle, and handed it back.

"When did you get so handy?" Sharla asked, accepting the rifle back.

"I've been practicing my rifle-fixing skills. I think Shulk appreciated the pile of junk I caused for him…" Reyn said. "Course, Vangarre had some compulsory rifle-fixing classes… but I did mostly sleep through them…" Sharla giggled.

"Reyn… would you keep fighting to kill the Mechon, even if it meant giving your own life?" Sharla asked.

"My own life? No. Dying today might give a victory, but after that, we'll be one man short. I have a very important role in this group. If I fall, there won't be many people to take my place," Reyn said.

"I see…" Sharla said. "That's different from Gadolt's worldview…"

"Course it is. If everyone saw the world the same way, it would be very boring. Peaceful, sure… but what's life without a little argument?" Reyn said.

"Thank you for your input, Reyn…" Sharla said. She aimed, and shot a practice round. A plinking noise sounded, and Sharla looked for what she hit. She couldn't spot it.

* * *

It was time to move on. The climb up Mechonis Field was concluded today, as the party arrived at the Zebrai Bulkhead. Reyn and Riki were all for a celebratory feast, but Shulk warned against this.

*KA-BOOM!*

A pillar of flame appeared in front of the group. As it dissipated, a green Mechon took it's place.

*You did well to evade me. Just what you'd expect from he who wields the Monado,* the Mechon said. His face resembled that of a piranhax.

"That voice chip…" Sharla said. "Are you the Homs I think you are?"

*You recognise me? Impossible…* the Face said.

"I am Sharla! And I was to be your wife!" Sharla said, trying to test her hypothesis.

*…Doesn't ring a bell. Very well, Carna. If you knew me once, you must know my fighting style. Let us begin our battle!* the Face said. Shulk, Reyn and Sharla stepped forward.

_The Faced Veteran will use Linear Laser IV on Reyn. This will paralyse him. You have sixteen seconds._

"Vision. Reyn, duck for cover. Sharla, keep your distance," Shulk said. Reyn and Sharla did so. The Faced Veteran morphed into a cannon, and fired his laser. It was blocked on the cover. Shulk, Reyn and Sharla travelled through the hallway, using visions like this to survive the blows. Once Shulk got within slashing distance, he used a Monado Buster to bring the Faced Veteran to his knees.

"Reveal your Homs face, Face!" Shulk said. A whirr sounded, and a man climbed from the back of the Faced Veteran. A blond sniper with a grizzled face.

"Gadolt! It is you!" Sharla cried out. " I knew you were alive!"

"Gadolt," Reyn said.

*The destruction of the Monado. That is the will of Lord Egil,* Gadolt said.

"Lord? Gadolt, your infatuated friend is talking to you! Do you not see the error in Egil's ways? Do you see Egil as more in the right than Sharla?" Shulk asked.

*Shulk… Lord Egil is always correct. I expect to see the Monado in his hands sometime in the next three days. This world is in disarray…* Gadolt said.

"Why… why would you say that?" Sharla asked, throwing Gadolt's rifle at him. Gadolt casually deflected it, sending it into the Endless Ocean somewhere.

*I must destroy the cause of this disorder, and restore the world to its original form,* Gadolt said.

*THAT IS MY DUTY… NAY, THE WILL OF THE WORLD! NOW, THE TIME HAS COME! THE TIME TO RESTORE ORDER!* Gadolt continued, a different voice sound. This wasn't Gadolt. This wasn't even brainwashed Gadolt.

*KABOOM*

An explosion sounded in that battlefield. The party was enveloped.

* * *

Shulk got up, and looked around. The fog of the explosion cleared, and everyone stood up. Fiora reformed, the golden necklace that had formed her creating her body once more.

"What happened? Fiora, I'm sure you're responsible…" Shulk said.

*It was as I desired, Shulk,* Fiora said.

"Fiora?" Shulk asked.

*That is not Fiora. That is Lady Meyneth,* a voice said. The party turned. A Machina appeared from behind them. She went immediately to Fiora, and inspected the necklace. Fiora smiled, and invited her.

"I remember you… you were at Galahad Fortress! Vanea, was it?" Melia asked.

*The one and the same. I am sorry for what Egil did to you…* Vanea said. *Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vanea, Miqol's daughter and Egil's sister. I was responsible for the upkeep and movements of the Faced Purity.*

"Wait, that wasn't Fiora?" Reyn asked.

*No. The girl you see before you is not Fiora. She is Lady Meyneth, assuming a form that would appeal to you. She always did have a sense of humour,* Vanea said. Shulk looked back at Lady Meyneth, and bowed.

"Oh, stop it, Heir to the Monado. When I am in this body, I am just your old Homs girlfriend," Fiora said. Shulk stood up, sheepishly grinning.

*After Egil sent that face, I was so worried for you, Lady Meyneth. I am truly happy you are alright,* Vanea said.

"Gadolt?" Sharla asked. She could barely squeak that out.

*After the catastrophe that was Faced Purity, Egil determined that memories had no reason to be left in Faced Units. He removed them all. He even said that Faced Malice was flawed due to the remnants of memories,* Vanea said.

"…Sword Drive!" Reyn called, using a Sword Drive on a nearby wall. Sharla simply dissolved into tears, wishing that she had not discarded of Gadolt's rifle.

*…I am so glad to hear that Faced Malice contributed. I would've blamed myself, otherwise,* Meyneth said. Shulk nodded thoughtfully. Meyneth's voice differed from Fiora's significantly.

"…Gadolt…" Sharla said. Reyn put his driver on his back, and scooped up Sharla. Sharla pulled herself up, and let her tears fall into Reyn's shoulder.

"But why turn us into Mechon?" Shulk asked.

*To counter the Monado. No other reason that to render the Monado useless. It could not harm High Entia, Homs, Nopon… all races of Bionis were immune. But I guess that is no longer an issue now…* Vanea said.

"Yeah. Zanza saw to that," Dunban said.

*That sole weakness was tied to Zanza. Zanza's blood was unable to be harmed by the Monado. Zanza lifted the constraint. Zanza is the progenitor of the Homs… and he was once the friend of Egil, before they became sworn enemies. Zanza devastated Mechonis,* Vanea said.

"Zanza… I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Melia said.

"If I'm using the sword of Zanza… what does that make me?" Shulk asked her.

*…It will be quickest for your benefit if I were to take you directly to the Mechonis' capital. Allow me…* Vanea said, turning on her heel. Shulk followed slowly, Melia behind him. Shulk had become quite visibly distressed by the events that had transpired.

* * *

Vanea aided Shulk in appearing in the capital of Mechonis, Agniratha. In stark contrast to the wide, sweeping beauty of the Bionis capital Alcamoth, Agniratha was a rusted out old ruin of a city. The sheer majesty of the city was enough to make it appear breathtaking, but there was no getting around its deserted nature.

*Oh, Agniratha… what has happened to you?* Meyneth asked sadly. She looked over slightly.

*And are those… Telethia corpses? My home…* Meyneth said. Shulk started drawing a sketch of the capital of Agniratha, leaving out as many rustic patches as possible. He gasped as he drew. The sketch he was making looked pretty breathtaking.

"The soul has been taken from this town…" Dunban remarked.

"But still… impressive," Reyn pointed out.

"It must be old. It could even be older than Alcamoth," Melia said.

"It must be Dinobeast! Dinobeast destroy city!" Riki said.

*The Nopon is correct. These fossilised Telethia are the remnants of the beasts that attacked our home in the ancient battle of the titans. If you will come with me… there is a way to answer your questions,* Vanea said. She led the party further, to a Data Centre.

* * *

Vanea arrived in the data centre. Fiora clasped the golden triangle on her chest, and smiled. Meyneth had a connection to something here.

*Follow me…* Meyneth said. She activated a giant hologram in the centre of the room. *These are memories of a time long forgotten. They were left behind by the Machina before they abandoned this place, so that others may know their story.*

The images changed. They had become the two titans, and began to move in synch with Meyneth's words.

*In ancient times, when the Bionis and the Mechonis came into existence, I was born as well. Just as Bionis had a soul, I came to exist in this world as the soul of the Mechonis. I created my children on Mechonis and acquired this body. They called themselves Machina. And Mechonis became a world brimming with life… so many nice people…

*The Machina gave rise to an advanced civilisation and built this great city. They lived their lives in peace and harmony, and called me friend. I could consider no greater honour than to be trusted by the beings that I had brought into existence… they worshipped me, in a way.

*Life also flourished on Bionis. All sorts of beings appeared there, as did several forms of wildlife. The Machina generously shared the fruits of their civilisation with the peoples of Bionis. I deigned to discourage them. I liked the peoples of Bionis, just as I loved the peoples of Mechonis. The peoples of Bionis and Mechonis believed their worlds would grow hand in hand.

*Then… a terrible fate descended on them from above. Zanza… he drove the Monado into the Mechonis. The Bionis attempted to destroy the Machina,* Meyneth said.

"But… but why?" Shulk and Dunban asked similarly.

*Telethia, Zanza's pets, attacked as well. I tried to save the Machina, and confronted Bionis. I confronted Zanza. Our battle waged on and on. Even as our life forces depleted, Zanza and I continued to fight. It came to an end after a good long while. Zanza was imprisoned by the High Entia race… taking advantage of my final blow on Bionis. However, that battle greatly consumed my life force. I warned the surviving Machina that the Bionis had not been destroyed, and that one day, he would be released…* Meyneth said.

"Holy Mechonis… Meyneth, I…" Shulk said. Everyone gasped. Some were surprised that Shulk had swore on the Mechonis rather than the Bionis, but the sharper ones picked up on that: Shulk had freed Zanza, and the Bionis, just to kill the Mechon.

*I do not blame you. The blame lies with Zanza. Zanza… and that blade… Following the attack, I entered a long and deep slumber, until Zanza inevitably awoke,* Meyneth said, shutting down the hologram.

*It was I who eventually found the means to reawake Meyneth. When I heard that the Monado was on a quest for mechanical blood, I took Meyneth from her resting place, and crafted a Face Unit for her to attempt to stop what has transpired. But our efforts were in vain…* Vanea said. *Although Meyneth could make bounds in capturing your confidence, thanks to her assuming the shape of Fiora…*

* * *

Shulk and his party left the Data Centre in dead spirits. Everything they had learned had become distraught by what they had learned. Vanea gave support to the group, but Shulk was simply too horrifired by what Bionis had done. The party travelled to the Meyneth Shrine, to head up to confront Egil. However… there was something they must complete first.

"It's him!" Sharla cried out from Reyn's arms. She had yet to leave his comforting grip. The Faced Veteran zoomed around, before landing in front of Shulk and the party.

*Your mastery of the Monado is astonishing. …You cannot be permitted to live, Shulk,* the Faced Veteran said.

"Gadolt! Stop fighting us! Remember who you are!" Sharla cried out.

"It's no good… he's too far under Egil's control. There's no point in trying to convince him otherwise… while he's still got the Faced Veteran under his command," Reyn said.

"Good point, Reyn. Riki, Meyneth, we fight to avoid killing him. Just disable the Faced Veteran!" Shulk said.

"Heropon fight good!" Riki said.

*Trying to stop the Bionis is all well and good…* Meyneth said. "But this is just too far, Egil!" she continued as Fiora. Shulk stepped forward with Riki and Fiora.

"Beings of the Bionis… you and the Monado are history!" the Faced Veteran said, using a Blow Jaggy, sending Meyneth flying. She was sent into a Daze, which Riki cured. Riki used a Freezinate, blowing some frost on the Faced Veteran. The Faced Veteran used a Linear Laser V on Riki, while Fiora dived underneath. She used a Shutdown on the Faced Veteran, shutting down the device. Shulk leaped into an Air Slash, and chopped one of the cannons from the Face.

"How can you attack Sharla like that?" Reyn asked. "You're supposed to love her… marry her!"

"I don't know or care about Carna! It changes nothing, large unit!" Gadolt said.

"You always protected me and Juju, Gadolt… this isn't you!" Sharla said.

"I SAID: I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Gadolt screamed. "I have been granted this armour of steel so that the will of Lord Egil may be done! This body's movement is so precise! We are unstoppable: we are ONE!"

"If you're so unstoppable, explain this: you have missed us! You have lost to us? How crack a shot are you? Kill us all, if that is in your power!" Reyn said.

"Shut your mouth!" Gadolt said. A stream of bullets was launched, knocking down most of the party. Reyn, still holding Sharla, was missed.

"He's missing Sharla… on purpose!" Shulk realised.

"Wither and die, as all life on Bionis will!" Gadolt cried out. "Feel our wrath!"

*…Even after losing all living flesh… a Homs' heart will remain. That's what I loved about Zanza's Homs… why I trusted them so… This Face still has that Homs heart,* Meyneth said.

"Is that true?" Sharla asked.

*Yes. It is clear from his actions. The remnants of his heart prevent him from harming you, Sharla. I will break the curse that allows Egil to control Faces… Buy me some time, will you?* Meyneth said.

"Of course we will!" Reyn said.

"Melia, grab Sharla. Reyn, Dunban, we'll draw the aggro away from Meyneth!" Shulk said. Sharla jumped from Reyn's arms reluctantly, as Reyn, Dunban and Shulk all ran around to the opposite side of the Faced Veteran. All three blades- Shulk's Monado, Reyn's trusty Driver, and Dunban's katana- licked in and out of the Faced Veteran. Faced Veteran had to face them, and couldn't see Meyneth. She let forth a burst of red light from her necklace, which sent the Faced Veteran into submission. The cockpit burst open, and Gadolt tumbled out. Sharla ran towards him.

"Forgive me… Sharla…" Gadolt said. He remembered her name.

"Gadolt… I'm so glad to have you back!" Sharla said. Reyn smiled, and came over beside them

"Is he all alright, though? I mean…" Reyn started, before Faced Veteran let out a small explosion. Gadolt was sent down, and Reyn and Sharla only barely avoided getting harmed as well.

"*sigh*… I'm just no good with machines," Reyn commented.

"No matter… while I was… under his control… I realised something… Egil… only wished to break the circle of suffering. He believed that… if blood is spilt now… a new world will be born. But something terrible happened. And now… he is consumed with vengeance…" Gadolt spluttered. Sharla stepped back, and prepared a Heal Bullet, only to remember that she still had yet to grab a replacement rifle.

"Go! Get out of here! Stop them doing what they did to me… to anyone else!" Gadolt cried out. Sharla looked up, and nodded.

"I promise I'll be back for you…" Sharla said. "Until then, stay safe…"

"Drink this… you must be thirsty," Reyn said, chucking Gadolt a small metal canteen.

"Thanks…" Gadolt muttered.

"Don't go dying on us…" Reyn said. "Once Egil is down, we'll get a good doctor to have a look at you. She is Machina, though…"

"She'll do…" Gadolt commented. He gestured, and Reyn knelt down. Gadolt's next words were not to be heard by Sharla.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"Reyn," Reyn told him.

"Do me a favour, Ryen… take care of Sharla. I have… I'm not going to survive to see any doctor. She… she cares for you a tremendous amount. Please… if I don't make it, Ryen…" Gadolt said. Reyn nodded. He stood up, and left with Sharla. The rest of the party had already long since moved on.

"Sharla… you and Ryen go well together…" Gadolt said, leaning back on the Faced Veteran. His eyes began to close. Sharla nodded surreptitiously.

_Hold on… for just a little longer…_

* * *

Vanea stepped towards the Meyneth Shrine, with the party following behind. At the foot of the statue was Egil.

*Vanea… where have you been?* Egil asked.

*Egil… why do you go so far to destroy the Bionis?* Vanea asked back. *We survived. We should have made a new world… one of peace. We still can!*

*The rage of those who were annihilated by the Monado will never dissipate,* Egil said.

*Think not of the dead. Think of the living! Please!* Vanea said. *Are you so resigned as to give your life for this cause?*

*Life or death, I care for neither. The agonised cries of our brethren resound within my ears. Until they are silenced, I am deaf to all else,* Egil said. *So… you have finally arrived, Heir to the Monado.*

Shulk nodded.

"You are Egil, leader of the Mechonis," Shulk stated.

*That I am…* Egil said sarcastically. *Of course! You have never seen me outside my Face Unit. I called him the Face Deity at one point… but he has a new name. Yaldabaoth. Even without it, you will never defeat me!*

"I did not come to fight you, Egil. She might, but not I," Shulk said, gesturing to Melia.

*Cowardice? Then relinquish the Monado! You were so willing to do it earlier,* Egil said.

"Only because Melia's life was in danger. I did not come to surrender: I came to learn," Shulk said.

*You have my undivided attention. Ask away, boy,* Egil said.

"I have seen the legends of the Machina right here in the capital. I understand why you desire to fight Bionis. But why send the Mechon to attack the people of Bionis?" Shulk asked.

*Ha ha ha ha ha…* Egil laughed.

"I don't see a joke! We share the same world! Homs, Nopon and High Entia live in harmony! Why not Machina too?" Shulk said.

*Tell me… are you familiar with the concept of starvation tactics?* Egil asked.

"Starvation tactics? A military strategy in which you cut the supply lines and starve out the enemy. Am I not correct, Egil?" Dunban said.

*You are correct, wise Homs advisor to Shulk. The best method to ensure victory over the Bionis is that tactic. I have no particular argument with your peoples. I am simply depleting the energy of the Bionis. You are well aware that all life born of Bionis is returned to the Bionis, correct?* Egil said.

"Of course. All Homs are taught that," Reyn said. Shulk gasped.

"So… we're just food to the Bionis? Fuel for him?" Shulk asked. He turned to Fiora.

*Yes… all life on Bionis exists purely to feed its master. Every Homs, Nopon or High Entia returned to the Bionis gives it strength. So you can see why I was so irked when Face Malice chose to taunt you with that shape's body, allowing you to carry out that foolish custom, instead of taking that body as far away from Bionis as possible!* Egil said.

_Fiora… all she is now is just more power to that monster…_ Shulk said.

*For the Bionis to awaken, it will require an incredible number of lives. By killing Homs and taking their bodies, I am reducing the number of lives available to it,* Egil said. *Do not bore me with your tales of unity.*

"Boring? We only grieve the loss of our loved ones, as do you! Machina, Homs: we've suffered the same. It is not different!" Shulk said.

*You doubt my conviction, my reasons… In order to avenge my people, I have risked everything. Can you say the same?* Egil asked.

"Yes we can! We have fought long and hard to reach where we are today!" Shulk said.

*And yet you do not fight me!* Egil said. *Your words have no meaning. After everything that I have done, you choose peace over long-overdue vengeance. Only strength can prevail…*

"This stinks… but he's got a point," Reyn said.

"Egil, of the Mechonis. The lives of the Machina and the peoples of Bionis are one and the same. We will not stop. Not until you realise that!" Shulk cried out. He, charged forward, and cut into Egil.

*How could you do this… even with Apocrypha?* Egil asked.

"You know why…" Shulk said.

*The power of the will to protect your own? To protect her? Is that what you refer to?* Egil asked. *And you, Vanea? You would side with the Bionis over I? You forfeit your right to exist!* Egil said.

*If that is to be my fate, I gladly accept, brother. As would any villager,* Vanea said.

*So… my few remaining bretheren have betrayed me… Interesting,* Egil said.

*You're wrong. We Machina just want all of this pointless fighting to stop!* Vanea said. *All we wanted was to live with you in peace! Nothing more than that!*

*Nonsense… there will never be peace until the Bionis is destroyed!* Egil said, picking up Shulk by the head with one hand. With the other, he grabbed the Monado, which was still buried in his shoulder, and pulled it away.

*Your blade did not cut deep enough,* Egil said, tossing him aside. Melia ran to his side, and lifted his head up. Shulk shook her away, and got back to his feet. Egil raised his hands, and a Mechon appeared behind the party. Yaldabaoth.

*Permit me to apologise for any rudeness earlier. You proved yourselves worthy adversaries after all,* Egil said. He leaped into Yaldabaoth, and became the Faced Deity once more. Shulk got up, and alongside Melia and Meyneth, began to fight the beast. They didn't get far before a Catatstrophe knocked them all down.

*Prepare to die, Shulk… nay, prepare to die… Zanza!* Yaldabaoth said.

"Not… on my watch!" Melia said, getting to her feet. Meyneth followed. She began using her power.

*So, you have returned. But are you really willing to lay down your life to prevent me from achieving my dream? You said we would live together… Meyneth!* Yaldabaoth said.

*Yes… you, the villagers, I… everyone loved you. That is why they wished to live alongside you. It's clear now...* Meyneth said.

*I awaited the day that you would awaken once more and create a world of light… But you're nothing more than a traitor! To me… to those who worshipped you… and to our fallen brethren!* Egil said. Meyneth started to tear up.

*Please… listen!* Meyneth said, choking back tears.

*I will not. Your words mean nothing. You have sided with my sworn enemy. And gods can never exist alongside mortals!* Egil said. With a crash, Yaldabaoth's punch was…

Swiftly avoided by Meyneth's spell. Yaldabaoth looked around, before travelling to the Mechonis Core.

* * *

Shulk and the party began to flee the Mechonis. Whatever Egil was doing was causing Agniratha to come down on the party. Sharla gave pause to try and find Gadolt, but Reyn snapped her out of the attempt, and got her running. However, they weren't quite fast enough. The blast caught up to them…

And was blocked by the Faced Veteran. The Faced Veteran passed Shulk the cannon Shulk had cut from the Face, and turned to Reyn and Sharla.

*Glad I'm on time…* Gadolt said. *I have fulfilled… my promise… Ryen… no, Reyn… you, and Sharla… live…* Gadolt said.


	8. Killer Of Deities

Meyneth created a safe bubble around the party. They party could see it from here… Mechonis itself was awakening!

"Gadolt…" Sharla said.

*Gadolt sacrificed himself. Were it not for him, we would all have followed him,* Meyneth said. But there was no time for mourning.

*SHULK? DO YOU HEAR IT? THE AWAKENING OF THE MECHONIS! THIS IS MY PAIN! THE PAIN OF MY PEOPLE ECHOING THROUGH THE MILLENNIA!* Mechonis said in Egil's voice. The Mechonis grabbed Sword Valley, and pulled it from the Bionis.

*FALL TO YOUR DEATHS, WORTHLESS INSECTS!* Mechonis said. Homs, Mechon and machinery fell from Sword Valley, as Mechonis moved it around.

"Stop this! Kallian and the others are still on the sword!" Shulk cried out. Mechonis did not heed Shulk's words. There was not much time left, as Meyneth lost her ability to shield Shulk and the party. They fell as well, only to be saved hurriedly by landing on a ship. Miqol laughed in joy.

*Close one there…* he said. Alvis appeared behind him.

"Welcome to Junks… the Machina ship," he said.

*It was he who informed us that you were in danger in this exact spot,* Linada said. *I'm glad we found you in time.*

"Thank you…" Shulk said. Another ship flew over the party, and Dickson dropped down onto Reyn. He grabbed Shulk and Melia from behind, smirking wildly.

"Hey! You're still alive!" Dickson said.

* * *

*So you were unable to stop Egil…* Linada said. Junks had landed on the Fallen Arm.

*Sorry, father…* Vanea said.

*No need to apologise…* Linada said. Miqol grumbled angrily.

"Now what?" Dickson asked. Shulk was busy inspecting the Faced Veteran's cannon, turning it into a rifle for Sharla.

"Alvis, what is the state of the allied force?" Shulk asked.

"Kallian was made aware of the possibility that Mechonis would awaken. He will have acted to minimise casualties," Alvis said.

"Good…" Shulk said.

*There remains time… Mechonis and I exist as one. Egil is using the Bionis' ether to allow it to move. Before Mechonis adapts to this ether, there is still time to strike,* Meyneth said.

*Egil will be at the Mechonis Core… From there, you can stop the Mechonis' movements,* Vanea said.

*And I made sure to fill Junks up. We will be able to reach the Mechonis Core,* Miqol said.

"We fight for Gadolt!" Reyn said.

"Hear, hear!" Dunban said. Sharla was passed Gadolt's cannon, and raised it in a triumphant sign.

*We have little time… we must stop Egil!* Vanea said. Shulk nodded. Junks began to hover, and ascended into the sky.

* * *

Junks charged through several laser beams, and docked itself beside a small air duct into the Mechonis.

"Are we all set?" Shulk asked.

"Yep. This is one fight we can't afford to lose…" Reyn said.

"Heropon Riki all set! Riki bounce on some Faces!" Riki said.

"Good… everyone, we charge as fast as we can," Shulk said. With a small moment to prepare, he began to go through Mechonis, before stopping suddenly.

"Shulk? Stop worrying. We haven't got the time!" Reyn said.

"The Monado… I don't know if it can beat Egil. It's not at full strength…" Shulk said.

"You talking about Apocry…whatchamacallit? Shulk, Egil is no match for all of us!" Reyn said.

"At least we know how he fights through previous encounters…" Dunban said. "We won't repeat mistakes."

*And the core is not too far from the Apocrypha Generator. Destroy that, and the Monado will once again function correctly,* Vanea pointed out.

"Excellent…" Melia said.

"Melia… Egil called me Zanza. As in, the Zanza that devastated Mechonis!" Shulk said.

"He was just trying to get to you. Remember, Shulk…" Melia said, sliding her gloves down, showing Shulk her scars.

"…Right. We have to take down Egil," Shulk said.

_But is it right… if Zanza destroyed Mechonis with this sword, am I in the right by using it?_

The party left the room on that note, only for something horrifying to happen. Shulk was set on electricity. Dunban reached out, and got zapped. Melia grabbed Shulk, and was a bit less cooked. Nodding gratefully, she scooped up Shulk, and calmed him down.

"…I recognise this…" Dickson said. "From Sword Valley…"

"NO! It's happening to him, too!" Dunban cried out. Melia touched Dunban's right arm. He pulled away. She did the same with Shulk's. No special reaction.

"Not yet… but it might!" Melia cried out. Shulk's electricity died down, and he held up his right arm. He swung like he was in a battle.

"It seems fine…" Shulk said.

"I don't understand… have you lost control of the Monado?" Dunban asked.

"No… I think the Apocrypha's to blame…" Melia said.

"Shulk… if something's up, you gotta spit it out. That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Reyn said. "That doesn't just go for visions. If anything is out of place, you must tell someone. If not me or Dunban, at least Melia!"

"…Sorry, Reyn…" Shulk said.

"Don't be. It's my fault for not noticing. Let's get one thing straight: I've got your back!" Reyn said. Shulk nodded…

"This wasn't the Apocrypha… this is a different power… what's happening?" Shulk asked.

"I don't know, but I will make sure that I will help you," Melia said.

"No matter what, we must take out the Apocrypha. Egil will not be easy without the Monado in full power, and we don't know what toll using the Apocrypha Monado will have on Shulk. We have to destroy it!" Sharla said.

"We must go up ahead… they're both ahead," Shulk said. The party began going toward Apocrypha, Melia carrying Shulk.

* * *

While Melia carried Shulk (sadly, rather easily), Shulk began to ponder the Monado. He was worried about how Apocrypha had affected it. Speaking of Apocrypha… they had arrived at the Apocrypha Generator.

"So how do we take this thing out?" Reyn asked.

*That should be easy. And the control core is directly above… we are on the brink of this final battle,* Vanea said. As she said this, a small quake occurred.

*Oh no…* Vanea said.

*YES! YOU PUNY PESTS ARE TOO LATE!* Mechonis said. He swung Sword Valley at the Bionis, biting into Valak Mountain.

"Mechonis has struck…" Dickson remarked. Melia put Shulk down, and threw out a Summoned Ice. The Apocrypha Generator froze up, and powered down.

"Nyapakapow!" Riki cried out.

"Nyapakapow indeed, Riki. Nyapakapow…" Melia said.

"Next up, Egil!" Reyn said.

"Correct, Reyn. Melia, I'm fine," Shulk said.

* * *

*So, you worms have finally arrived…* Yaldabaoth said. The party were now in the room where Yaldabaoth controlled Mechonis.

"Egil! Stop the Mechonis at once!" Shulk commanded. "We must be able to live in peace!"

*My reasons are clear. And truer than yours,* Egil said. Yaldabaoth made his movement, and opened a window out to see what occurred outside Mechonis Core. The Bionis was clearly visible opposite.

*May the roar of the Mechonis…* Yaldabaoth started.

*BE THE WRATH OF MY PEOPLE!* Mechonis finished. Sword Valley was swung at the Bionis' left shoulder.

*HOW MANY?* Mechonis asked.

*How many Bionites do you think I have killed in that one swing?* Yaldabaoth asked. *Hundreds? Thousands?*

"You'll regret this, Egil!" Reyn called out.

*End this now!* Vanea pleaded.

*It ends when I say it ends. I will end our curse by destroying that world!* Egil said.

*That is not the desire of Lady Meyneth!* Vanea said. *That's why she left us our world!*

*Nonsense. That false Homs is no longer our goddess!* Egil said. *This world no longer needs gods.*

"Egil, stop!" Shulk said.

*Face me, Shulk… successor of Zanza! I will crush the Bionis and return the ashes home!* Egil gloated. *And then… the Monado is next. Only then will there be peace!*

Shulk growled. Yaldabaoth was close to the edge… Shulk held out his hand. Reyn, Dunban, Riki and Fiora charged forth, and began their attack. Sharla and Melia stayed back, using their long distance talents to deal damage to Yaldabaoth. Yaldabaoth began to summon Mechon, and Shulk got a vision.

_The Mechonis will use Bionis Slash X on Bionis. THIS WILL DEAL AN UNCOUNTABLY LARGE AMOUNT OF DAMAGE! YOU'VE ONLY GOT TWO MINUTES!_

That was… that was the most panicked the Monado had ever got in delivering a vision. And justifiably so.

"…Reyn, Sharla, go around to the back of Yaldabaoth. Dunban, Fiora, to the left! Melia, Riki, to the right! Destroy the Energy Devices that Yaldabaoth is using to control the Mechonis! He's about to destroy Bionis!" Shulk said. The entire party gasped, and ran around in this fashion. Shulk jumped onto the ledge, and used Monado talent after Monado talent. Yaldabaoth really wanted to stop the party, but he had to keep fighting Shulk.

"Done!" Reyn called out.

"We have it!" Dunban said.

"Kill big Face Deity!" Riki said. Shulk nodded, and slashed. His blade locked with that of Yaldabaoth's small Sword Valley blade. From there, Shulk jumped high up, and chopped off the Face of Yaldabaoth, the Faced Deity. He was left facing Egil.

*How…* Egil asked.

_Do it… kill him… he tortured Melia… he deserves it… kill him… strike him down from where he sits…_

"I will… I will kill him…" Shulk said. "A thousand times."

_Finish him… End it! It is what you want!_

"Yes… it is what I want…" Shulk said.

"Then go on and do it!" Reyn said.

"I'll kill him… for Fiora. For the Emperor. For Melia. For my home!" Shulk said.

_Otharon: Hungry, eh? Chew on this!_

_Mumkhar: Would you kill a Homs to do it?_

_Miqol: I want you to kill Egil._

_Gadolt: Egil… only wished to break the circle of suffering._

_Sharla: Gadolt… I swear I won't stop. Until I've scrapped! Each! And Every! One! Of you!_

_Meyneth: Yes… you, the villagers, I… everyone loved you._

_?: End it… End it now!_

"I… I will not!" Shulk said, cleaving down the Monado. He stopped it an inch before Egil's face, before deactivating it and sitting down.

*Why did you stop? Killing me would have saved your world,* Egil said.

"I had forgotten…" Shulk said.

*Forgotten about it?* Egil asked.

"Egil… we share the same pain. I don't have any reason to kill you. Well, apart from you torturing Melia… but no, no real reason, really. Would killing you cure her trauma?" Shulk asked.

*It would make you feel better about it. And remember, even if you do not desire to kill me, I still desire to kill you,* Egil said.

"I know. But I will not kill you," Shulk said.

*If you do not kill me now, my blade will annihilate every last one of your people… Even then?* Egil asked.

"I can't kill you, but I can stop your blade. And I'll do it. Over and over and over again. Until we understand each other. Got it?" Shulk asked.

*You have used the Monado well. But do you honestly believe you are its master?* Egil asked. The party below was curious as to this answer. But silence.

*Mechonis and Bionis once lived in harmony. They coexisted in peace. Without hatred or strife,* Egil said.

_"__Egil, why do you think we were born?" a giant asked._

_*Philosophy! Alas, I am not very good at answering such questions,* Egil answered._

_"__Have you never thought about it?" the giant asked. "Never contemplated what lies beyond this world?"_

_*Beyond this world? Lady Meyneth once said that aside from the Bionis and the Mechonis, this world is nothing but the Endless Ocean,* Egil said._

_"__And beyond that?" the giant asked. "We are still young, and unable to leave Bionis or Mechonis. Unable to say goodbye to our creators, our world. One day, our descendants will. They will leave, and depart for new worlds. Worlds we have never imagined… by strength of will alone."_

_*Leave? That is not something I have considered. Meyneth is a kind soul… I could not bear to part with her. But I believe that what lies beyond this world, if anything, would be an amazing sight worth seeing at least once,* Egil said._

_"__Egil. I wish to see that the peoples of Bionis and Mechonis live in peace and harmony, and take care of one another. I wish this for the future of our descendants," the giant said._

_*Yes… I, too, desire this, Arglas,* Egil said._

*Everybody shared the belief that the prosperity of our two worlds would continue for all eternity. It would have done, were it not for the Monado. The Monado refused to permit the existence of the Mechonis. Or rather, the existence of anything but itself…* Egil said. *My friend, Arglas, was taken by that Monado. And he became what you know as Zanza. It was what had become of Arglas that directed his sword at Mechonis.*

"So… does that mean being controlled by the Monado mean you will become Zanza?" Shulk asked.

*The Monado is Zanza. Zanza is the Monado. They are one and the same. In order to perpetuate the existence of his soul, Zanza inhabited beings of Bionis. You are different… you retain a sense of self with that blade… perhaps you can break Zanza's curse. And was that not precisely our wish, Meyneth?* Egil said.

"I don't know much of this curse… but for now, all I can do is this, Egil," Shulk said, holding out his hand. "We can live in peace again."

*Again? Oh, I see… Yes, you're right,* Egil said, shifting himself to take Shulk's hand.

"Tut tut… we can't have that, can we?" a voice asked. Everyone turned. The speaker fired a Thunder Flash from his rifle. It struck Shulk directly through the chest.

It was if it went in slow motion. Shulk looked down, as blood began to expand around his chest. Shulk fell from Yaldabaoth, as Egil was horrified to act. Melia ran as fast as possible, and caught Shulk as he fell. She looked at Shulk's chest, horrified. The rest of the party grouped around her, and glared at the culprit.

"You shouldn't have done that, little brat," Dickson said, cricking his neck.

"Dickson… why?" Dunban asked.

"Old man! That was not cool!" Reyn added. "You out of your mind?"

"Don't you kids ever shut up? Just doing my job. As always," Dickson said.

"Who do you think you are?" Fiora asked.

*…YOU!* Egil cried out. Dickson chuckled. *It's you! Disciple Dickson, of the Trinity!*

"Now you remember… it's been a long time, Egil. Too long," Dickson said.

"Wait a minute… so you're Zanza's disciple? When and where did this happen?" Dunban asked.

"Many years before your parents were even thought of, old friend," Dickson told him. "But I don't have to explain anything. Seeing is believing. I authored that quote, actually. Witness with your own eyes… and cutie? You might want to back away from him. It's of no consequence to me. But it might be to you, so I'm just making sure."

Melia set Shulk down, and the party backed away.

"This is Lord Zanza's return!" Dickson called out. Shulk's body was enveloped in light, as a burst came from him.

*I won't let you do this, Zanza!* Egil cried out. He cast a laser from Yaldabaoth's palm, which Shulk absorbed, and returned to Yaldabaoth. Shulk fell to the ground, leaving a golden figure with the Monado.

*Zanza…* Egil said.

_Do not be surprised… Everything in this world is dictated by the passage of fate. As all that exists is interconnected, time can flow only towards the inevitable. That is the vision of which I, the Monado, am the origin. That which will be, will be. This was all predestined. Ever since I came to reside within Shulk, _the being said. As he spoke, his bright glow dimmed to something that could be looked at, as Zanza created a pair of wings.

"What do you mean?" Sharla asked.

*Zanza grew tired from our battle… and then the High Entia ancestors trapped him. His flesh was sealed away on Prison Island. His soul, and hence the Monado, was confined to Ose Tower,* Meyneth said.

"But what does this have to do with Shulk?" Dunban asked.

"Did you forget? Who discovered those ruins? Who happened to be there?" Dickson asked, having a smoke from a cigar. "Who was the survivor? And who brought back that survivor?"

"What are you saying?" Dunban asked. "That you planned all of this when you found Shulk?"

"That long? Have you not been listening, Dunban? This plan has been in motion much longer than that. Everything I have and have not taught Shulk, everything I have done… it was all so that this day would come to pass. In fact… Shulk never existed to begin with!" Dickson said.

"WHAT?" the party asked.

_My soul existed inside the Monado. It was fated that I be released. It was shown to me in a vision. And at last… Zanza being freed from the Monado sometime in the next few millenia has come to pass! _Zanza said.

"The people who found the Monado awoke Lord Zanza by bringing it back to Colony 9. He leeched their lives so that he could exist. 'Shulk' was among them," Dickson said.

"Shulk was dead all along?" Reyn asked. "Impossible! We grew up together!"

_You grew up with an empty shell. I must say, it was quite annoying, having to listen to a headstrong Homs friend… an annoyingly close Homs girlfriend… but now, I am beyond that. Shulk only appeared to live because I became his life force. That was until that day he matured, and became worthy of wielding the Monado, and allowing me to truly awaken and finally return, _Zanza said.

"Lord Zanza is the soul of the Bionis, but he still needs a living body. Just like Meyneth," Dickson said. "Call that corpse a friend? I pity you all…"

"Why Shulk?" Melia asked, her hand over her heart. "What was it that made you choose my Shulk as your vessel?"

_No particular reason. Shulk was just… there,_ Zanza said.

"And there you have it. Anybody would've done. Why, maybe a hero amongst the Homs? A peculiar Nopon? Or maybe… the crown princess of the High Entia?" Dickson said, stroking Melia's chin. Melia slapped him away.

"So Shulk's ability to use the Monado…" Dunban said.

"And the visions that saved our lives…" Sharla added.

"All because of Lord Zanza and his grand design. …What, no applause?" Dickson said. "Understandable. Lord Zanza just simply led you to the inevitable. I guess, maybe it wasn't impressive enough to warrant your applause… the destruction of Colony 9. The death of that pompous old High Entia fool. And that grunt Gadolt's miserable demise. All of it… predetermined, all of that which Lord Zanza manipulated into being!"

"You evil-!" Melia said, jumping at Dickson. Dickson parried the blow easily, and sent Melia reeling.

"And we haven't even got to the best part!" Dickson said, pressing his rifle into Melia's cheek.

"What are you going to do, Dickson?" Dunban asked.

"Don't you get it? You're just in the way. The lot of you. Well… maybe this one a little less, but the rest of you! This world was created by Lord Zanza. By the very Bionis itself. Then you things think you can just spring up all over the place," Dickson said.

_All life that is born from me must be returned to me eventually to complete the cycle. For me to continue my existence as before… then all must be restored to its former order,_ Zanza said.

"In other words, the destruction and recreation of the world," Dickson added. "Nothing more to it."

_First, we must eliminate my greatest obstacle… Meyneth! The Mechonis! _Zanza said. The party turned around. The Bionis took his turn to awake.

"Bionis moves!" Riki said.

*I've been waiting… Waiting for this day!* Egil said. Yaldabaoth resumed moving, and Mechonis copied his movements. *Zanza!*

Sword Valley descended upon Bionis, and Zanza blocked the skill casually.

*Brother! Stop!* Vanea cried out. *You're too weak!*

*I don't care… I will gladly take my life if it means Zanza dies!* Egil called out. *As long as he lives, there is no peace for us, or for the people of Bionis!*

_Then you shall cease to exist! _Zanza said, blasting Yaldabaoth with a blast of energy. _By the wrath of my blade! _He added, holding out the New Monado. This blade was a wreath of spikes. A blade of light appeared in the Bionis' hands.

"The Monado!" Dunban cried out.

*I show you meaning of wrath!* Egil cried out. The Bionis and the Mechonis began their duel anew, as Egil and Zanza did battle in the Core. The Monado sliced straight through Sword Valley… and through the head of the Mechonis. Yaldabaoth was cut through. Yaldabaoth fell there and then.

"Why? Egil and Shulk had put their differences aside!" Reyn said.

_Meaningless sentiment… _Zanza said.

"ZANZA!" Dunban roared. "How could you do this?" Zanza turned around to look at the party, and snapped his fingers. A golden light enveloped the party.

_It is from me that all life is born. It exists only to serve me… and it shall be returned! _Zanza said. He held his Monado high, and cleaved down. Meyneth's light activated, and she rushed to stop the Monado.

_Heh. So the power of the Dyado has finally become unleashed… _Zanza remarked. _And there I was, thinking you would die with dignity!_

*I understand at last. The futures of our children belong to them alone. Though we are their creators, their lives are theirs to control. Even if the passage of fate is as you have decided… I will teach you the strength of their will to resist!* Meyneth said, her duel with Zanza beginning. She slashed at Zanza, and he countered. She was sent reeling.

*If you choose to deny the existence of every living being but yourself… then I choose to fight!* Meyneth said. Their blades slashed at each other in an intricate flurry of movements. They slammed in between each other.

_Something wrong? Is this the height of your skill? You call yourself a god? And you talk of sharing this world with me? _Zanza asked. Meyneth growled. Zanza pinned her against a wall, and held the Monado right up against her.

_Oh… I see now. That dead boy is important to you. No idea why… Homs are nothing but bacteria clinging to my body! _Zanza said.

*They are living beings! If you cannot understand this, you have no right to call yourself a god!* Meyneth said.

_And who decides that? A god. Because only a god may decide! This world only needs one god, Meyneth. May you rot for all eternity! _Zanza said. He struck a strong blow at Meyneth, sending her to the floor. She got to her feet slowly.

_Face me like a god! If not, then say good bye to your putrid friends! _Zanza said. He shot a bolt of Monado at Meyneth. She dived into it, and defended the party… at the cost of her spirit.

_Such a fool… _Zanza said.

*This is what I wish,* Meyneth said. *This world belongs… to you all. Create a world… with no need for gods.* Meyneth disappeared in a puff of light, and a few shapes appeared from her last standing place. Fiora's body fell from the Mechonis, and all that was heard was a splashing sound somewhere below.

"FIORA!" Dunban cried out. He had lost her all over again. And as for Fiora's blades? Zanza pulled them from below, merged them into one blade, and took it in his left hand. Zanza now had the power of Meyneth's blade: the Dyado.

_This is the passage of fate! _Zanza exclaimed, before disappearing.

"Zanza disappear…" Riki said.

"He's gone… and things aren't looking so hot for us," Reyn remarked. Shulk was dead, Fiora was gone again… all that remained was Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Riki and Melia. The Bionis' head began to glow, and some ominous green light shone from the vicinity of Alcamoth. Mechonis was left to explode. Vanea tried to grab Egil, but was unsuccessful.

*Vanea… there is something I must do… go. Go, save Shulk, before the last glimmer of hope is extinguished,* Egil said. Vanea nodded, and came up to the Bionite party.

"Egil… go in peace," Reyn said.

"Egil… thank you…" Melia said. She scooped up Shulk's body, and the party left the Mechonis.


	9. Broken Trinity

Melia and Co fled the Mechonis via Junks. As they departed, Egil continued his fight with Zanza, using the two titans as weapons.

_STUBBORN MORTALS. SO DESPERATE TO CLING TO YOUR PATHETIC LIVES. EVEN WHEN THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU! _the Bionis said, using the voice of Zanza. The Monado cleaved down on Junks, to be blocked by the Mechonis' left arm.

_DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP? _Bionis asked, continuing his cut.

*NEVER! BUT HEAR THIS, ZANZA! THEY WILL JUDGE ME NOT IN LIFE, BUT DEATH!* Mechonis responded. It punched directly into the Bionis' chest, opening a hole there. The Mechonis fist snapped in that attack, and the Bionis retaliated with a massive swing of the Monado. The Mechonis fell, and with it Egil.

*SHULK… FOR BOTH OUR WORLDS… YOU MUST SUCCEED!* Mechonis said, before Egil's control unit collapsed.

*Lady… Meyneth…* Egil said, falling into the Endless Ocean with the Mechonis ruins.

* * *

The destruction of the Mechonis was visible from Junks. Vanea fell to her knees in tears at the sight of it. Reyn looked away sheepishly, to see a small cloud headed their way. He led Sharla, Dunban and Riki to the deck of Junks, and they drew their weapons. Dunban had discarded Dickson's katana, and accepted a Machina weapon instead. It doubled as a light-sword. The cloud Reyn spotted was a group of Telethia, led by

"You're not getting away!" Dickson said.

"Dickson!" Dunban called out.

"Listen. It's over. Time for you all to return to the Bionis," Dickson said. "Nice and quietly."

"That's enough!" Dunban cried out, activating his Machina sabre. "Why, Dickson? What made you like this? Shulk looked up to you, respected you!"

"Dickson! Don't let Zanza control you! Wake up!" Sharla added.

"Quit ya bellyaching, Sharla. I'm in total control. It has been my centuries-old dream of being exactly where I stand today. I'm older than all of you. I'm even way older than that Melia girl in there!" Dickson said. "I am the brawn of the Trinity: Disciple Dickson!"

Reyn, Dunban and Riki charged up to Dickson. Dickson leaped up, and landed on the nearest Telethia.

"Sharla! We're going to need Melia!" Dunban called to Sharla.

"Don't bother, I'm out, I'm out… is that Dickson?" Melia said, coming out from Junks. A mysterious power sent Reyn, Riki and Dunban out of the way of Dickson. Melia launched Mind Blast after Mind Blast at him, eliciting horrible sounds from his Telethia. Dickson shot a bullet into the Telethia, and came out good as new.

"That all you got, you little waste of space?" Dickson asked.

"I will attack you and attack you and attack you until I can attack you no more, and my thirst for your blood will never quench!" Melia answered, using some more Mind Blasts. Dickson simply shrugged these off.

"Not so tough without Shulk, are ya? Stupid Beast!" Dickson taunted. Dunban looked down in despair. "You should be grateful. Not everyone has a war buddy like me to lead them along! Tasted good, didn't they? The victory drinks we used to share!"

"I'll kill you a thousand times once Melia is through with you!" Dunban roared.

"Still not going to be enough, Beast…" Dickson commented. His next attack was interrupted by a blast from one side. The High Entia of the allied force!

"Melia! Are you alright?" Kallian asked.

"Brother! I am fine! But Shulk has been murdered! I am going to make Dickson pay a million times over for that crime!" Melia called back.

"…Is this true?" Kallian asked. He turned to Dickson, who laughed maniacally.

"Your Telethia are no match for the Havres squadron!" Kallian said. "You cannot win!"

"Ah, is that so? You know… you should be concentrating on your own people instead of barking at me!" Dickson responded. "Looks like you have forgotten your destiny. Right, Lorithia?"

"Lorithia? Are you involved in this as well?" Kallian asked.

"Your Highness. You excel in battle tactics, but your naivety is quite charming. But it is also your undoing. I had much fun playing with you and your father," Lorithia said. She shook her butt, and a green light appeared from her Havres. The light enveloped the High Entia squadron.

"These are ether particles emitted so that the Bionis can be destroyed and reborn. Now, it's riddle time: what do you get when you cross high concentrations of ether with High Entia?" Lorithia said. "The answer? These darling pets!"

"NO!" Melia cried out. Kallian and the whole army of High Entia- curiously discounting Lorithia- began to change shape. Their faces, their bodies, their wings… their entire being changed shape. High Entia after High Entia turned into Telethia.

"BROTHER!" Melia cried out.

"MELIA!" Kallian called back. Melia turned to Lorithia.

"Let him go! NOW!" she called out.

"You misunderstand, child. This is the reason why High Entia are born. Don't pin the blame on poor old me," Lorithia said.

"Explain yourself!" Dunban called.

"It's just like she says. The High Entia are a race created by Lord Zanza to eliminate any annoying life forms in the preparation for the rebirth of the Bionis. Their bodies contain a gene that, when the time comes, transforms them into Telethia!" Dickson said.

"So that's what you meant… when you called those monsters the guardians of Bionis! You're a monster to the core, Dickson!" Dunban said. Melia simply sunk to her knees.

"Melia… you must fight! You are our only hope…" Kallian called out.

"Huh?" Reyn asked.

"That Melia is a half-breed. Half-Homs. She can't turn into a Telethia… she's useless," Dickson said. "The only thing she's good for is spreading her legs and finding herself under a Telethia's! And since there's no need for that first one… I'll just have the second one arranged. You'll see your beloved Shulk soon enough…"

Kallian's transformation into Telethia was complete. The Telethia's attacks had blasted at the ship, but Melia was trying to reach to Kallian. His words were garbled by the shape shifting.

"Brings a tear to my eye…" Dickson said sarcastically.

"Such moments are to be treasured…" Lorithia added. Kallian's Telethia turned around, and attacked Dickson and Lorithia.

_The future of the High Entia… it is in your hands now, Melia._

A light engulfed the Telethia. The party had to retreat into Junks before that light turned nasty.

* * *

Shulk lay on Linada's operating table. Beside him lay a weapon that Miqol built specially to replicate the powers of the Monado. Right next to that was Melia's staff, Melia sitting beside him. Reyn and Sharla were taking the opportunity to have a conversation in Sharla's old home in Colony 6, where they had landed, and Dunban and Riki were going to find a lakeside to converse beside.

"Shulk, I…" Melia said. "When Dickson and Lorithia turned them all into Telethia… I just wanted to… I want to sink into your arms. I want you to hug me, to tell me it's going to be all right. But I guess that's not going to happen now… No. It will happen. Do you know why? Because you are going to come back to life! And we will… we will defeat the Telethia, and make Zanza pay!"

She looked around at herself. Linada was gone. It was just her and Shulk in the room. She was all but talking to herself. She checked the wound: it had closed. Melia only hoped this meant Shulk was to come back to life. She wasn't responding.

"He doesn't… Zanza doesn't deserve to take our lives, no matter what Alvis told us. I will fight on and on…" Melia said. She looked around once more: yes, no one was around her.

"Shulk… wake up. The world needs you… I need you. It's not just about the infatuation… It's about love. Shulk… I love you. I know you don't know what that means… but I love you regardless. I know I will outgrow you… but I will never forget our life together… you just look so helpless, right now… ever since I first met you… my life was changed. Now, I am positive… that change was for the better. Although my life has been one of anxiety, worry and sadness… I have experienced too much pain. My father's death, my brethren's mutation… Galahad… please, Shulk. I will not lose you. I cannot hold back the tears much longer. I wanted to grieve, but I did not. I had to stay strong, for you… you have kept me strong. You, Riki, the other Homs… no matter how much I deny that one… you have given me so much strength… I cannot begin to put my gratitude into words… you have given the most for me. It is because of you that I am the High Entia I am today… but I have given nothing in return," Melia said, on a long tirade of emotions. She leaned down, close to Shulk's face. She almost went in… before pulling back.

"No… it is not fair to you, Shulk. You do not know what I was trying to do… I should explain it to you… properly… before I consider that… Shulk… I am so sorry for that," Melia said. She turned away from Shulk, and started to cry a little.

* * *

"What wrong with Dundun?" Riki asked.

"I have lost her… I have lost Fiora all over again," Dunban said.

"Dundun lose Fiora twice… Why Dundun still sad?" Riki asked.

"Riki… imagine one of your littlepon went away," Dunban said. Riki nodded. "Now imagine he or she came back again," he continued. Riki nodded again. "Now imagine you lost him or her again."

"Ooh… now Riki understand. Riki sorry for Dundun. But Riki use Happy Happy! Dundun no have time for sadness now! Big, scary Bionis attacking us! Dundun must help Shulk and Melly! Dundun must fight! Dundun mourn for Fiora later!" Riki said.

"If only it were that simple, Riki…" Dunban said, smiling. A siren sounded, and Dunban went from sadly relaxing to on his feet, the Machina sabre in his hand. He ran to the front of Colony 6, Riki following with his biter. Reyn and Sharla were a bit further behind, messed up and with their armour half-off.

_My Mechonis, Reyn… now is not the time for this! _Dunban thought, before turning back to the front of the Colony. Melia came rushing out, holding Miqol's Replica Monado. She activated it, and turned to face the Telethia in attack.

"Dinobeast!" Riki cried out.

"And him!" Sharla added, pointing Gadolt's cannon at him one handedly. Her other was adjusting her breastplate.

"He survived…" Reyn said.

"Dickson…" Dunban said.

"The one and only!" Dickson responded. "Glad to see me?"

"Silence! You are Dickson, Brawn of the Trinity. You have no need to tell me another word. Monado… BUSTER!" Melia cried out. She cleaved the Replica Monado down on Dickson's Telethia, which Dickson easily avoided.

"Has someone found Shulk's little toy? Tut tut… we mustn't steal what isn't ours, Melly," Dickson said. "You must be returned to Lord Zanza… and you might even be reborn. I wonder what you and Kallian will be in the next life… maybe he'll be your next husband?"

"You will not mock the memory of the Emperor Consort to the High Entia, nor the official Regent! Shulk and Kallian are much, much better men than you can even aspire to be!" Melia said, switching her Monado Art to Purge.

"You really need to know when you've been beaten…" Dickson remarked. His Telethia attack intensified. The party attacked the Telethia as they came, trying to defend the colony.

"I need… I can master the Monado! We can fight without Shulk!" Melia said.

_I only wish we could have him…_

"Melia, I have no idea why you're fighting with the Replica Monado… but you're doing well!" Reyn said.

"Well, if Reyn's got time to sound off, we must be doing OK!" Sharla added.

"OK, seriously, what have you two been up to while I was with Shulk?" Melia asked. Neither answered.

"We are… managing," Dunban said.

"But how do you expect to defeat me, I wonder?" Dickson asked.

"No matter how hard you try to break us… the future is ours to shape, Dickson!" Dunban called.

"You have no future!" Dickson said. "Your destiny is to die here!" Dickson's Telethia charged an attack.

"MIND BLAST!" Shulk cried out. He channelled his energy through Melia's staff, and interrupted Dickson. He ran beside Melia, and traded for the Replica Monado. Melia gave it with a surprised noise.

"So… you're still alive… but not for long!" Dickson said. The Telethia's attacks were easily dodged by Shulk and his visions, and the beasts themselves destroyed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" he said triumphantly.

"Welcome back…" Melia said. Shulk scratched the back of his head.

"So what were you trying to do while I was asleep?" he asked. Melia sunk her head down.

"So you heard me?" she asked.

"A little," he said. "…OK, all of it. If you started with that tirade on love. But now's not the time!"

"Little brat… time for me to get my hands dirty!" Dickson said. His Telethia reared up, and swiped for Melia. Shulk chopped off the offending hand without looking.

"Melia has been kidnapped for the last time!" Shulk said, turning to Dickson.

"You think you can oppose Lord Zanza? Let's see you against me!" Dickson said. Shulk simply used a Monado Buster, and sent the Telethia's head into the ground.

"Your Telethia is nowhere near as good as you, Dickson… if you wanted to test us, you should've fought us yourself!" Shulk boasted.

"I'd've loved to, but I can't, actually. I'm just here to pick up the Brains of the Trinity… Stop hiding already! I don't appreciate being left with all the hard work!" Dickson said, calling into Colony 6. Alvis appeared behind him.

"You are the Brawn, Dickson… I'm better suited to other jobs," Alvis said.

"Alvis? But you… you advised me, like five minutes ago!" Shulk said. "How can he be one of you?"

"Is this the only reason you served my family?" Melia asked. Alvis remained silent.

"Say something in your defence, already! I can tolerate Dickson's jerkiness, but not this!" Reyn said.

"…Alvis, this doesn't change much, does it?" Shulk asked, realisation dawning on him.

"Precisely. You must find your own path to the future," Alvis said. He summoned a Telethia, and jumped atop it.

"Meddling kids…" Dickson added, jumping atop a new Telethia.

"Is this world yours… or Zanza's?" Alvis asked.

"Either way's good with me. But I wonder what Zanza would say?" Dickson added.

"The same. He sees everything. As Shulk does, of course," Alvis said. "You understand, of course…"

"Yeah… you can bet on it!" Shulk said.

"We'll be waiting," Alvis said.

"We'll be on our best behaviour!" Dickson added.

"And we will be the best guests you ever had!" Shulk called out.

"Good comeback. I'm impressed," Dickson said. "And a tad terrified…" he added, under Shulk's earshot.

* * *

The party boarded Junks, and set out to follow Dickson and Alvis. Luckily, there was a way to their destination: when Egil punched the Bionis, he had opened a pathway into the Bionis' chest. Junks sailed into it, with Shulk at the front of the ship. Melia stood beside Shulk.

"Shulk… the fight ahead will be dangerous. We may not survive…" Melia said. Shulk nodded, and raised an eyebrow.

"Please… I want to know what this feels like…" Melia said. Shulk nodded, and Melia leaned forward. She kissed him there and then. She broke apart.

"You're welcome, Melia…" Shulk commented. He was spared having to continue his train of thought by arriving in the Bionis' chest.

_Shulk… I had hoped you had more feelings than that…_

* * *

"Inside the Bionis…" Shulk said. "Zanza woke the Bionis, so it's a lot livelier around here…"

"We are inside Bionis body? Riki go ew!" Riki said.

"We must stomach this. I'm putting money on this being an intentional hurdle," Shulk said.

"Just like you to make light of such an odd scenario," Melia said. She put her hand on her hip, at her new secondary weapon. After the battle with the Telethia, Vanea had created a second version of the Replica Monado: the Monado Rudra. Reyn and Dunban had been offered other Replica Monado alterations, but they declined. They knew that the replicas were perfectly safe, but they vastly preferred their respective battling styles. Shulk had also received a new Replica Monado: Monado Abyss. The group pressed forth, and started their quest through the Bionis interior. They were in the Bionis' heart.

"You look well, your highness…" a voice said. Melia looked up. Lorithia stood on the Bionis' heart.

"Lorithia!" Melia called out.

"The heart of the Bionis. The pulsating life of Lord Zanza!" Lorithia said. "I await you here… there is something I desire to show you. Your friends are welcome, just as Shulk was in the Tomb. That is, if they survive this time. Bionis is filled with more lethal beasts than that Tomb, after all!"

"What are you planning?" Melia asked.

"Forget that… we press on to the heart," Shulk said.

* * *

Travelling through the maze that was the Bionis Interior, the party arrived at the Bionis' heart. There, they saw Lorithia standing beside a Telethia. Melia looked at the Telethia closely. While most Telethia were unidentifiable at a glance, even the Homs could name the High Entia that this Telethia used to be.

"Brother!" Melia cried out.

"Exactly. Welcome to our world. I am surprised: Zanza's vessel truly does have a will of its own. And looking quite spritely…" Lorithia commented. "Oh, and this… this is my loyal Telethia. That is… completely loyal. There will be no betrayal, like last time…" Lorithia leaned in to Kallian's face on the Telethia, and kissed its cheek.

"Melia?" Shulk asked. Melia roared, activating a powerful burst mode. Lorithia hopped on the point where Kallian's neck met the Telethia, and turned to face the party.

"This is our fight!" Shulk said. Melia and Riki held up their weapons.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Lorithia said right back. "The meaning of Telethia… is that which eliminates impure life. I, the Beauty of the Trinity, Disciple Lorithia, will strike you down with that which is dear to you!"

Disciple Lorithia opened the fight by using an Elemental Barrier. This summoned a small army of novae, the appearance of which lowered the damage output of the party's physical attacks. Shulk went to dispatch of these novae, while Riki began an attack. Lorithia used a Big Bang VI, and Dazed Riki, blowing him away into an ether puddle. Melia rushed forward, and used her Monado Shield. Riki could confusedly exit the puddle with little damage.

"You'll pay for your insolence!" Lorithia cried out. She used an Ether Laser, sealing Melia's arts, and knocking her back. Melia landed on her knees: not quite her feet, but still upright.

"No… you'll pay for yours… TIME FOR A CHAIN ATTACK!"

SHULK: Back Slash!

RIKI: Say Sorry!

MELIA: Elemental Discharge!

SHULK: Monado Purge!

RIKI: Freezinate!

MELIA: Mind Blast!

Lorithia fell limp, hanging over Kallian's face. The Kallian Telethia began to explode in a brilliant flash of white light.

"Brother!" Melia cried out. The light enveloped the heart, leaving Melia alone in a white plane. She looked around, and saw Kallian emerge from white.

"Brother? Is that really you?" Melia asked. "I have longed to see you!"

"I too, Melia," Kallian said, placing a comforting hand on Melia's shoulder.

"Brother, I must apologise… to you, and to everyone," Melia said.

"Because of our transformation into Telethia?" Kallian asked.

"I am a princess. But I have brought misfortune upon the High Entia. I…" Melia garbled out.

"You are mistaken, Melia. The Telethia gene lies dormant within us all. There was no escaping the cursed blood in our veins, sister. It was fate," Kallian said. "That is why our forefathers sought to dilute the bloodline."

Melia started to sob.

"You are the hope of the High Entia. You will not transform into a Telethia. Even after the Bionis has reawakened, you can still succeed the imperial line. You have the power to end our suffering!" Kallian said.

"But…" Melia said.

"And remember… you have such amazing companions as Shulk and Riki. You are not alone in your endeavour," Kallian said. "Knowing this, both I and father were happy to sacrifice ourselves. It was our choice."

"Brother…" Melia said.

"There is no need to fear. After all, this is precisely our wish. In the end, you are the only ones who can stop Zanza," Kallian told her.

"Yes, Brother. It is my duty to fight Zanza… and win!" Melia said, raising her staff and her monado at the same time.

"Leave Lorithia to me…" Kallian said. "You must go with Shulk." Kallian generated a small explosion in the proximity of the Telethia, causing Lorithia to cry out.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"I? I have done nothing," Melia said. "This is your destiny. Accept it with dignity!" Lorithia convulsed, and she and the Telethia vanished into green light.

_Melia… at long last, I can be with Father!_ Kallian's thoughts echoed. _You must now live your own life. The path you forge… the future you choose… That is the hope of the High Entia._

Kallian vanished into a rainbow of dust and some feathers. Those feathers absorbed themselves into Melia's staff.

"Thank you, Brother. Your words will stay with me forever…" Melia said.

"His words?" Shulk asked.

"Did you not hear?" Melia asked, worried.

"Riki heard. Riki heard Melly's brother. Kallian say 'hope of Bird People'. Where Melly's brother? Riki not see him, but Riki hear him…" Riki said.

"Riki…" Melia said, tears of joy streaming down her face. She leaned down, and scooped up Riki. She hugged the little furball.

"You, too… you heard his parting words!" she said gratefully. "Thank you."

"So sorry to break up this little scene… such a brave princess," a voice said. Dickson had appeared. He seemed to have inherited Alvis' teleportation deal.

"Dickson!" Dunban said.

"Don't look at me like that! I take the time out of my schedule to send you off to a nice spot, and that's how ya welcome me?" Dickson asked.

"What do you mean?" Reyn asked.

"I'll be waiting at Prison Island. That's where our actual fight will begin, Shulk. I've picked out the perfect place to return you to the Bionis. Don't keep me waiting!" Dickson said. He turned into a pillar of blue and black flames, teleporting to Prison Island. This pillar was used by the party to follow him.

* * *

Prison Island had moved. Rather than floating in Eryth Sea, Prison Island was now in an infinite red void, surrounded by red clouds. Looking up, the party could see an angry hole.

"Riki feel funny feeling from above. Riki instinct say Dickson is there!" Riki said.

"I agree," Dunban said.

"Say your prayers, Dickson! We're coming!" Reyn roared. The party began their charge through Prison Island. Expecting a similar layout to the one they went through before, the new arrangement of the room sent them confused, and into an arena.

"What took you so long?" Dickson asked, from a high vantage point.

"Dickson!" Dunban said.

"Are you even trying? Things are gonna get worse if you don't buck up your ideas!" Dickson said.

"Come down here and say that, coward!" Sharla said, pointing Gadolt's cannon at him. Dickson simply summoned a large beast into the arena.

"What on Mechonis is that?" Reyn asked. The creature got up, and roared.

"I don't think it appreciates traitors to the Bionis… This is my warm-up act, Master Obart! If you can't get by this one, you don't stand a chance against me!" Dickson said.

"Stop these games, old man!" Reyn called up.

"Stop this thing first!" Dickson said. "And hurry up! I'm itching for a good old-fashioned scrap!"

Reyn, Dunban and Riki charged forward, and prepared a Chain Attack.

RIKI: Bitey Bitey!

REYN: Dive Sobat!

DUNBAN: Gale Slash!

RIKI: Say Sorry!

REYN: Sword Drive!

DUNBAN: Blossom Dance!

"Born in a world of strife! Against the odds! We choose to fight! BLOSSOM DANCE!" Dunban called out. The Master Obart was easily defeated by the sheer power of the party at this moment.

"You're pretty good… Are you coming up?" Dickson asked, turning into a black pillar, and teleporting up. A ramp activated where Dickson was standing, so that the party may follow.

* * *

The party arrived next at a large cathedral. There was an altar at the other side, and the cathedral was decorated in a terrifying fashion. Shulk stood on the pedestal ahead to investigate the altar.

"It looks like…" Shulk said, pressing his palm to the altar. His High Entia emblem shone brightly, and a bright barrier appeared, locking Shulk out.

_Dragon King Alcar__ will use Bastille Sky V on the entire party. This will not be too good for them. You have… five seconds?_

"Oh no! Everyone, be careful!" Shulk cried out. Dragon King Alcar descended on the party, and knocked a few heads around. Shulk launched a Monado Purge, only to plink from the barrier. Dragon King Alcar's next attack was a Carapaia Tail, Toppling Reyn. Sharla ran over to him, and pulled him up. The party surrounded Alcar, and used a Chain Attack.

SHARLA: Thunder Bullet!

RIKI: Lurgy!

MELIA: Elemental Discharge!

DUNBAN: Soaring Tempest!

REYN: Sword Drive!

Dragon King Alcar still stood, and his mouth was leaking flames in anger. He leaped into the air, and used an Ignis Breath, inflicting Blaze on the entire party. Melia started spamming Summon Aqua, using them to try and douse the flames. Shulk focused, and tried a leap into the arena. The barrier leaped with him, and Shulk plinked from the barrier.

"This is bad…" Shulk said. He looked around at the party. The tension was low. A catastrophe was going to occur, and Shulk didn't need a vision to know that.

"I… I will not let this travesty continue!" Sharla called out. She levelled Gadolt's Cannon at the Dragon King, and fired. Head Shot's damage was strong enough to bring the Dragon King to his knees, pinning Sharla underneath.

"Sharla! Guys! I didn't realise!" Shulk said.

"Do not concern yourself with us. That battle was under control…" Melia said.

"Are you kidding? That was the opposite of control!" Reyn called out, pulling Sharla out from under the Dragon King.

"…Yes, yes it was," Melia said. Shulk hugged Melia tightly.

"That was a horrifying battle… I'm just glad you're all right!" Shulk said. An elevator appeared under the Dragon King, containing a teleporter for the party's use.

"I can sense Dickson… we must be near the top. If we proceed, we will be unable to return. Are you ready to go on?" Dunban said.

"Yes… I'm ready," Shulk said.

"Aren't you scared?" Dunban asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no. But we have no other choice. We must go on," Shulk said.

"Agreed," Sharla said.

"We decided ages ago!" Reyn added. Dunban laughed.

"Let's proceed… time to seize our destiny!" Dunban called out.

* * *

The top of Prison Island. This is where Zanza unshackled the Monado to become the Monado II, the blade that could kill the Faced Mechon. It had become their final destination once more. Standing in place of Zanza was Dickson.

"Dickson!" Shulk said.

"I'm getting sick of that greeting. Kept me waiting, huh?" Dickson said. "So, is this going to be a fight, or can I just kill you now?"

"We will fight," Shulk said.

"Just as I expected. Wouldn't have it any other way. I've been working for Lord Zanza since the beginning. I raised you purely so he could live on. I intentionally withheld the knowledge of how Fiora and Melia acted," Dickson said tauntingly. Melia held up her staff subtly.

"I know now what it is they were meaning… and I must thank you for granting me the abilities I have today. It's all down to you that I stand here ready for you now," Shulk said.

"Enough talk… you now face… the most powerful of the most powerful… Disciple Dickson, the Brawn of the Trinity!" Dickson roared. He pulled his necklace from his neck, and threw it aside. He began to glow, and turned into a Giant. The extinct race of Bionis was not so extinct now!

"If you're so determined to stop us, then we will kill you!" Shulk said. Dickson laughed, and used a Chaos Punish, knocking down the entire party.

"You worms are no match for me!" Dickson cried out. Melia got to her feet, and held up her monado. Monado Rudra shone a pink colour, and the party began to glow.

"There's no point in dying to this beast! Shulk! Riki! Reyn! Sharla! Dunban! We fight to the very end!" Melia said, switching to her staff, and using a Mind Blast. The party got up, and began to charge forward, using their attacks. Melia remained beside Shulk.

"Real strength comes from within! Believe in yourself, Shulk!" Melia begged. Shulk got to his feet, and grabbed the Monado Rudra. He pulled out Monado Abyss, and faced Dickson. He cleaved down, using two Monado Busters.

"Let's finish this!" Shulk called out. He swung his blades about. Dickson roared, and leaped to do battle with the party. He used a Chaos Dash on Reyn and Sharla, and prepared a Chaos Combo follow-up. Shulk used a Monado Shield with Rudra, following up with a Monado Buster with Abyss. Dickson turned to Shulk, Treacherous Anger in effect. His wild charge was blocked by Dunban, who kicked Riki onto Dickson's head. Riki used a Bitey Bitey, causing Dickson to roar in pain. Melia followed with a Spear Break, and then a Starlight Kick. Dickson was brought to his knees. The party looked between each other. Only one way to end this.

RIKI: Sneaky!

REYN: Sword Drive!

DUNBAN: Blossom Dance!

SHARLA: Tranquiliser!

MELIA: Mind Blast!

SHULK: Double Monado Buster!

Dickson was blasted back.

"How is that possible without the Monado?" Dickson asked.

"Stand and fight, Dickson!" Shulk demanded.

"Still got some fight in ya, then?" Dickson asked. "Well… I don't. Screw this, I'm outta here!"

"Dickson?" Shulk asked. Dickson was reverting to a Homs body.

"I just wanted the power of a god. And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids… and that dumb goddess! This martyr stuff's not for me. Go. I ain't gonna risk my life to stop you," Dickson said, turning away, and going to smoke a cigar.

"You expect us to let you go?" Reyn asked.

"Of course," Dickson said.

"It's Zanza we're after… not him." Shulk said. The party turned around, to see a purple portal to use to reach Zanza. Dickson laid behind, hiding his wound.

"I won't let you see me die. I won't give you the satisfaction of victory. See ya, kid," Dickson muttered. Shulk looked around, out of the corner of his eye, and watched as Dickson puffed his last smoke. Shulk shed a few tears, as Dickson vanished into the ether.


	10. The Real Super Power of Love

Shulk and Co found themselves in a large expanse of space. There was ground beneath them, and an array of large objects floating about.

"I've seen this place… I've been here, in dreams about the Monado…" Shulk said.

"Where is it?" Reyn asked.

"I don't know. I recognise these stars, but I have no knowledge of the other bodies…" Shulk said. "All I know is: this is not Bionis."

The party travelled through the regions of this space, passing by the floating memories of the people that had passed. Faced Mechon. Lost Homs. The High Entia. Some tried to float over to the party, but they passed right through. Shulk and Co were stopped only by one last voice.

_"__So you finally made it, Shulk…"_ Alvis' voice echoed around the odd space. _"I cannot wait to see which path you choose. Let us meet again after you have made your choice."_

"I wonder if we're ever going to fight him…" Dunban said.

"Not likely…" Shulk added. In a beam of light, Shulk and Co found themselves moving on.

* * *

The party was now in a tunnel of red light. 'Tunnel' merely described the scenery: this was merely a flat piece of land on which to fight. Floating above them was Zanza, in a new set of armour. The sight of both the Monado and the Dyado was a painful one.

_Welcome, Shulk, _Zanza said. _I had planned to use the body obtained from Shulk as a vessel in which to dwell for the next millennium. However… I came to possess a great and unexpected power…_

"The Dyado…" Shulk murmured.

_Correct. In addition to the Monado, which you kept safe for me, I was able to obtain a second weapon with the power of creation. Now I possess all that I desire. There is no longer any need for the life of Bionis. I must thank you indeed, Shulk. You were of more use to me than any of my disciples. Now that I have both Monado and Dyado, I can forgive you your betrayal, _Zanza said.

"You gonna give him a reward?" Reyn asked.

_Precisely, _Zanza said.

"Not what I was expecting…" Reyn said sheepishly.

_I will have him serve as my new disciple. You will be granted eternal life and unimaginable strength. Your High Entia friend will eternally serve you as your loving… bride. Death will be but a fleeting afterthought, _Zanza said.

"Are you so arrogant to believe that the High Entia… no, all life on Bionis, are nothing but your playthings?" Melia asked, deliberately ignoring the hidden meaning in Zanza's words. "You don't know what it's like to kill your brethren after their mutation into Telethia!"

_What are you talking about? A Telethia is a High Entia's true form. I did not transform them. I returned them. Telethia are mere cells from my body. I conferred intelligence upon them on a mistaken whim, creating the primitive High Entia. They enjoyed a brief existence as sentient beings. For that, they should be grateful! _Zanza said.

"This is the arrogance of a creator…" Dunban said.

_As I planned, the life of Bionis existed simply to serve as my vessels and my food. Bionis is nothing more than an accumulation of their corpses and life energy, _Zanza said.

"You feign omnipotence, but the High Entia still confined you to Prison Island!" Dunban said.

_How limited… Confined me? I was merely resting there. I was wounded in the battle with Meyneth's vessel. I simply awaited the day a new vessel would be born. Your new vessel will appear in Homs Colony 9 in a few thousand years… how boring, _Zanza said.

"You were waiting until my birth?" Shulk asked.

_Precisely. I intended to inhabit your body and once again do battle with Meyneth. I had no idea that I would defeat her so easily… _Zanza said. He teleported, the Monado in Shulk's face.

_You did a great deed in granting me a new Monado. I will gladly take you as my new disciple, Shulk, _Zanza said.

"Never! I don't want to be your vessel or your disciple! I just want to live my life as a Homs!" Shulk said, thrusting the Monado Abyss into Zanza's face. "In a world without you!"

_That is most regrettable. You could have entrusted all to me and attained peace. But perhaps the vision of mortals will ever remain limited. Using one's power to change the world… that is a right possessed only by gods! _Zanza said.

"Is that why you lay waste to Mechonis?" Shulk asked.

_Of course. Along with the beings called Machina, who followed Meyneth. They had evolved and become insolent under her protection, _Zanza said.

"So you're saying us Homs are next in line, eh?" Reyn asked.

_Correct. You yourselves have proven that Homs are a dangerous species. How unfortunate. I once desired friendship… But granting intelligence to the lives I created was a mistake. A god should not long for friendship, _Zanza said. Shulk slashed with Monado Abyss and Rudra, sending Zanza back a little.

"You're wrong! Meyneth chose to exist alongside us! She grew to consider us her friends. You should have accepted that! But what you were hoping for was not friendship. You wanted worthless slaves! Our lives as food!" Shulk said.

_Just as I suspected. It appears that I was mistaken to grant free will. However, all will soon be over! The Telethia will exterminate all life on Bionis. I will then create a new world! Just as I have done before! _Zanza said.

"We will not allow it. We cannot. We will stop you!" Shulk called out. The entire party charged forward. Dunban and Riki went to attack Zanza's summoned guardians, while Reyn and Sharla focused on Zanza. Shulk was providing buffs, and Melia was shooting elementals wherever they were needed. Shulk's eyes narrowed.

_Zanza__ will use Monado Right on Reyn and Sharla. This will Daze them, and a little more should they succeed. You have nine seconds._

Shulk fired a Monado Shield, but the Monado Abyss and Rudra were too weak. Zanza's Monado hit them, Dazing them, and shattered their shield.

_You mere vessels dare to oppose the will of a god? _Zanza asked. He touched the Monado to Reyn, and the Dyado to Sharla. A green light was pulled from them both, draining to enter Zanza. Reyn and Sharla's bodies fell atop one another, before tumbling through the place in which Shulk and co stood.

_I shall obliterate everything with my unimaginable power! _Zanza stated. The ether Zanza absorbed from Reyn and Sharla was drawn into him, turning him into a supermassive melding of Zanza, Bionis and Mechonis.

_Now, behold the true form of a united world! _Zanza said. Dunban and Riki leaped upon either shoulder of Zanza, and Shulk and Melia got in close. They attacked away at him, being blasted by Mechonis Buster and Bionis Buster alike. Black Holes and Titan Bazookas came from Zanza's core. Zanza finished with a Monado Shooter IX, blasting Shulk and Melia away, and inflicted a bind. Melia's wings were blasted off in the attack. Dunban and Riki landed in front of the pair, and held out the Machina sabre and Biter alike.

_How… how do you resist me? _Zanza asked. Dunban and Riki continued the fight, Shulk and Melia trying to follow up. _You no longer possess the Monado!_

"We do not need the Monado to desire to kill you for what you have done," Dunban said.

"Riki fight for Shulk! Riki fight for Melly! What does Zanza fight for?" Riki followed.

"The future you see is not set in stone. There are infinite possibilities based on the paths we choose. You should be well aware of this notion!" Melia said from her position. "For that is how you have always existed!"

_That is a right for gods and gods only! _Zanza said.

"Why should we care? What's important is whether you can see the future or not! It's the will to make a choice and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come! Our destiny is our own!" Shulk said, a shining light appearing above the couple. Zanza blasted Dunban and Riki into this light, and Shulk jumped up, free from Bind. Melia came up too, and the two Monados Shulk wielded were being picked up by a spirit, not unlike the ones they saw earlier. This one was Fiora's.

_Can it be? _Zanza asked. _A Monado?_

Shulk's weapon looked almost exactly like the Monado of old. However, while the Monado was a red sword with a laser blade inside, this Monado was all laser. This Monado… was The True Monado.

"It is not only you that has the right! Every living thing has the freedom to choose the path they walk!" Melia called out. "And that is the future!"

_A third Xenoblade… How can this have happened? You are mere mortals! _Zanza asked.

"That we may be… but we have the God Slaying Sword on our side!" Shulk roared. He levelled The True Monado at Zanza, and jumped into battle. His attacks came laser-fast, and super-powerful. Melia was in a state of permanent Burst Mode, and was launching Elementals and Mind Blasts at will. The spirit of Fiora was using the two Replica Monados as dual swords. Zanza was left awestruck at the sheer power exerted by those he considered worthless. Shulk's eyes narrowed, as he prepared his Chain Attack.

MELIA: Burst End!

FIORA: Screw Edge!

SHULK: Monado Cyclone!

MELIA: Ice Discharge!

FIORA: Hidden Thorn!

SHULK: True Monado Enchant!

MELIA: Flare Discharge!

FIORA: Power Smash!

SHULK: Monado Eater!

MELIA: Bolt Discharge!

FIORA: Lacerate!

SHULK: Turn Strike!

MELIA: Mind Blast!

FIORA: Butterfly Step!

SHULK: True Monado Buster!

Zanza was unable to withstand this beyond-godly Chain Attack. He sunk to wherever his knees were, defeated.

_How… the power of a god cannot be overcome! _Zanza cried out.

_"__Zanza…" _Alvis' voice said. _"This is the providence of the world. Even gods are merely beings restricted to the limited power determined by providence. That power, although great, is not unlimited…" _A jet of light shot from the Monado, the Dyado, and The True Monado, joining them.

_Alvis! How dare you disobey me? _Zanza said.

_"__I am Monado. I was here at the beginning. And I will proclaim the end," _Alvis said. _"Shulk, it is time for you to choose. Does this world belong to Zanza? Or does it belong to you?"_

"That is something I decided long ago!" Shulk roared. He held The True Monado high into the sky, and The True Monado became larger and larger. A new symbol appeared in the centre: a symbol Zanza feared.

"Today… we use our power to fell a god and then seize our destiny!" Shulk said, cleaving the Monado down. It chopped through Zanza clean, causing a burst of light.

* * *

Shulk found himself somewhere odd. It was not unlike the place the party visited between fighting Dickson and Zanza. However, he spotted something he had not earlier: a machine, not unlike the ones the High Entia constructed, beside the beautiful blue orb of water.

"Where am I?" Shulk asked.

"This is my home," a green light said in Alvis' voice. This was clearly Alvis.

"Your home?" Shulk asked. He turned to the machine.

"Let's begin the experiment!" a voice called from within it.

"Who was that?" Shulk asked.

"It is Zanza's. Before he became a god," Alvis told him. "When he was simply a man of flesh and blood."

"No! The results have not been confirmed! It's too dangerous!" another voice called, this one female.

"And that one… that one's Meyneth!" Shulk said.

"Ridiculous, Sarah! It's perfectly safe!" Zanza said. "We are about to bear witness to the birth of a universe! I'll show those naysayers! The name of Klaus Zanza will be in the history books! Once, only a god could perform such a miracle. But today, mankind moves one step closer to the divine!"

"Stop! Klaus!" Meyneth cried out. But too late. A blue light travelled around the orb the machine was near, enveloping the orb in another layer of blue. This layer exploded, enveloping the entire space in a blinding light.

"It was simple curiosity. The curiosity of a single man that destroyed the universe and created a new one. A new universe, your world, was born," Alvis said. Shulk and the spirit were now standing on the Endless Ocean. The two titans- Bionis and Mechonis- emerged from the ocean, carrying the Monado and Sword Valley.

"And so, two gods came into existence. Zanza and Meyneth were lonely. So they created beings in their own image," Alvis said.

"So that was how we were born…" Shulk said.

"As the world advanced to each further stage, it was inherited by generations of different life forms. But over time, awareness of Zanza faded. Zanza feared this. In order to escape his own annihilation, he wished for a world in a perpetual cycle of destruction and recreation," Alvis said.

"Bionis being filled with life… and the Telethia coming to wipe it out. It was all the will of Zanza…" Shulk came to realise.

"It was. But the truth of the matter is that he longed for friendship. He just had trouble expressing this with the lives he had made…" Alvis said. Shulk looked back to the Bionis and the Mechonis. Their duel had begun.

"His future and our future. It might have been possible for them to coexist," Shulk said.

"Correct. However, that time has passed. The old god was defeated by the new god that he himself created," Alvis said. To represent this, a scene where the Bionis started to collapse showed itself.

"New god?" Shulk asked in surprise.

"Yes. That is why I appeared before you, Shulk," Alvis said.

"Alvis, what are you?" Shulk asked.

"I am the main computer on board the _Alvis_, the experimental facility designed to bring Project Monado to fruition. But that will mean little to you. To you, I am a machine, and we'll leave it at that. That is my original form," Alvis said. "This world is stagnant. It has expired. Therefore I will ask you, its new god: what is your wish? Will you permit the world to continue to stagnate? Or will you allow it to evolve to the next level? The choice is yours to make."

"I don't know! All I wanted to do was stop Zanza having his way. That's all. I can't be a god!" Shulk said.

"Too right!" Reyn said, appearing from behind Shulk with the same powers Alvis frequently used. "You're great 'n' all, but there's no way you're a god!" Along with Reyn came everyone who had aided Shulk. Sharla took Reyn's arm, and came to rest on his shoulder. Dunban stood proudly to one side, his arm on Fiora's shoulder. Melia beamed brightly at Shulk, Riki in her arms.

"Everyone!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Shulk. None of us want to be gods anyway. And I don't really know what the future holds…" Fiora said. "We just want to live our life as it comes."

"Eating grub, sleeping, laughing, crying… sometimes arguing… sounds all right!" Reyn said.

"He's right… and being with the ones we love…" Sharla said, grabbing Reyn a little more tightly. "That's enough."

"Even so, we change little by little… Every day is a little different from the last. We do not know what the future will hold," Melia said, leaning in to kiss Shulk's cheek. Shulk blushed lightly at that.

"More fun not knowing!" Riki called out. "Riki want to have fun!"

"Life's little surprises are what make it great. We don't know what's going to happen. It's worrying, sometimes, but it's also exciting. Don't you think?" Fiora said.

"Yeah. Isn't that called progress? Aren't we all continuously evolving? I'm not sure we need a more dramatic change than that…" Dunban said. Shulk thought briefly to the other changes he might be able to make. Bringing back everyone in this party, bringing Meyneth back to live among her creations… the idea of becoming a god did have its temptations. And yet…

_You're right. Little by little. Each day as it comes… that's how we should live. That's our world, _Shulk said, the power of a god coming from him briefly.

* * *

Shulk found himself back in the Sentient Genesis, battlefield of Zanza.

_"__Forgive my presumptuousness. But I recreated their personalities from your consciousness," _Alvis' voice said from above. The Monado and the Dyado formed two sides of a triangle where Alvis' voice was coming from.

"Alvis… it sounds like you don't think I can make my own decisions," Shulk said amusedly. "I'm supposed to be the god."

_"__Apologies. However, I have good reason. This world has little time remaining if left in this state. Have you made your decision?"_ Alvis asked. _"The choice is yours, Creator. Tell me your decision for the future of this world."_

"I won't decide. The future should be decided by each and every person in the world. And so, what I… no, what we wish for is… a world with no gods!" Shulk decided, throwing The True Monado into the triangle, completing it. "The future will use endless possibilities on our entire world. Each and every one decides what this means. We have our entire lives." Shulk prophesised. The world of the Bionis collapsed.

* * *

Six months have passed since we destroyed Zanza. Since then, we have been left a world that was not particularly small. We have a piece of land, with Colony 9 on one quarter, and resources on the other sides that don't seem to deplete. There was even some talk of other, beautiful locales from all over Bionis and Mechonis having been reconstructed somewhere out there. I had never seen those sights in the new world, personally. Colony 9 itself is inhabited by Homs, High Entia, Nopon and Machina alike. Coexisting in harmony. All friendly with one another. And that one colonel Reyn talked about that yelled at the defence force. Dunban was working with Vanea, Otharon and Miqol to bring restorations and expansions to Colony 9. It's still smaller than Alcamoth, but it comfortably holds all four races.

"The restoration's coming along nicely…" Otharon commented.

"Thanks to Melia and Vanea," Dunban said. Oh. I had forgotten I had offered my advice to them. "The High Entia and Machina have some amazing technology."

"We are happy to help," Vanea said. "To live alongside one another in harmony. After all, I have no doubt: this is what Lady Meyneth and Egil would have wanted."

"Hear hear," Dunban said. "And may it last forever…"

"Dunban?" I meekly asked. Dunban turned around.

"Melia! What is it?" he asked.

"Have you seen Shulk?" I asked him.

"He just left. I don't know where he went, but he was with Reyn and the others," Dunban told me.

"OK, thank you!" I said, turning to leave. When my back was to him, Dunban yelled out. I turned to him.

"What is it?" I asked him daintily.

"It's… it's nothing. Good luck!" Dunban said. I turned back around, and went in search of Shulk.

* * *

I went to Outlook Park. Shulk had shown me the area recently, and I knew it was a place he held dear. However, I saw only one figure. A creature called a human. We found her along with Fiora in Agora Shore a week after Zanza, and she called herself Sarah. Shulk recognised the name from somewhere, and assured everyone it was all right for her to stay in the colony.

"If you're looking for Shulk, he is not here," she said. I always believed her voice to be familiar, but I could never pin from where this was.

"Amazing… do you have eyes in the back of your head? Can humans really sense their surroundings?" I asked her. "What were you looking at?"

"I wasn't looking at anything in particular. I just sometimes sit down and think, my eyes staring intently at something, but I don't really register it," Sarah said, leaning with her right arm on the guide fence. Her left arm was missing at the elbow, and many people joked that she would be a great match for Dunban. I personally found that rude, but I did entertain the idea of them eventually becoming a pair for less superficial reasons.

"Wow… I remember back when I was that thoughtful. I haven't been able to become that thoughtful since I met Shulk, though… every time I try, my thoughts just drift to him," I admitted to her.

"Really? One day, when you've become close enough to Shulk to overcome this weakness, we really should get together and just think," Sarah said.

"We've been through a lot… we should probably arrange that get together sooner, anyway," I told her.

"Yes… we have," Sarah said. "I am grateful to all of you. It is because I met you that I have found true peace… It is the reason I am here now."

"We're all happy you're here, too," I said. The day I ask her where I recognise her from, or indeed, where Shulk recognises her from, was not to be today.

"I'm glad I met you," I told her.

"And I you," Sarah said.

* * *

I next looked for Shulk at the Frontier Shore. This was a shore that opened into the Endless Ocean, something that did not exist on Bionis. Reyn, Riki, Sharla and Juju were fishing on the dock. Sharla sat on a small chest to hold the fish, a large bump forming on her chest. According to Linada, Sharla was having a baby. Reyn was trying to hoist up a fish.

"Go Reyn! Riki really hungry!" Riki called out excitedly.

"Put your back into it, Reyn!" Sharla called out, less excitedly. She lacked that sort of energy. Reyn pulled, and stumbled. He dropped from the pier, and he took Riki and Juju into the Endless Ocean. Sharla looked up concernedly, and walked slowly to see them. Reyn, Riki and Juju surfaced, and slowly swam to shore. Sharla sighed, turned around, and went to them.

"It's salty! Why's the water so salty?" Reyn asked.

"Reyn, you're terrible at this!" Juju said. "When was the last time you fished?"

"Reyn bad fisherman!" Riki said. "Riki want eat big fish!"

Sharla lightly laughed.

"Juju, please. Cut your brother-in-law some slack. And Riki, for such a Heropon, I expected better of you," Sharla said. Juju and Riki apologised.

"Riki, do you want to try?" Reyn asked.

"No. Fishing Reyn's job. Riki's job is eating!" Riki said. Sharla sighed, and sunk her face into her hands. I got the mental picture of Sharla's baby doing the same thing. It was followed by a mental picture of the baby laughing at them. I liked Reyn and Sharla, and was curious as to which picture was the truth.

"Hang on a sec… isn't Oka gonna have a massive go at you if you don't go back to her with 14 fish to feed your littlepon?" Reyn asked.

"AH! Riki forgot! Wifeypon very angry if not catch more fish!" Riki cried out.

"It ain't me she's gonna be angry with," Reyn said.

"Reyn catch fish now! Fish! Fish!" Riki said, jumping on Reyn. Juju jumped too, reaching for Riki to help Reyn. Sharla looked like she was dying to help too. I had seen enough of them, and turned. There, a distance away, were Shulk and Fiora. I ran up to them.

"Shulk!" I called out. "Here you are!" Shulk looked up, and stood up. I ran into his arms, and we shared a great big hug. Shulk kissed me on the cheek. Oh, did I mention that Shulk now knows the truth about love? He was a little angry when he realised 'infatuation' was a lie, but he forgave me, realising he wasn't going to figure the real truth out fast enough on Bionis or Mechonis. We sat down on the shore, Shulk between me and Fiora. Fiora smiled at us. She definitely had a crush on Shulk before, but she appreciated the fact that Shulk had feelings for me first. Even still, it still brought a heavy feeling to my heart, knowing that, were it not for Dickson's silence, it would be Fiora in my position. Shulk and Fiora looked out over the Endless Ocean, before turning back to me.

"Melia…" they asked, looking at my hair. My wings had still not grown back from the battle with Zanza. If anything, my wings were disappearing into my head.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Oh… that hairstyle! It looks good on you! That's all… yeah…" Shulk said awkwardly. I laughed.

"Really? My wings not disturbing it much?" I asked. Sharla did mention that the wings looked horribly burned. But Shulk had never voiced that thought.

"Your wings?" Shulk asked. I felt the back of my head. The nubs of my wings were still there, under my fingers. But I felt more hair than wing. I looked to the two of them uncomfortably. Perhaps my wings were disappearing.

"I wonder what the future has in store for us…" Fiora said suddenly, looking to Reyn, Sharla, Juju and Riki. Shulk and I did likewise, glad the conversation had changed. I was still nervously rubbing the back of my head, where my wings one sat.

"Who knows… I'm sure it will be full of ups and downs," Shulk said. "I don't know what the future holds… but that means I can imagine the possibilities! We can achieve anything we put our minds to!"

"Yeah… you're right!" I said.

"…So, do you think there's anything beyond the Endless Ocean now?" Fiora asked, pointing to some quite distinct land shapes in the distance. I looked closely at them.

"I'm sure of it. One day, I hope I can meet the peoples that live there. Perhaps we'll find more humans… perhaps we'll find beings who live a completely different style of life to us," Shulk said.

"I hope we can meet them too…" I said.

"And whatever we meet… I hope we can face our future together!" Shulk said.


End file.
